Au delà du temps
by vaness2212
Summary: Klaus décide d'emmener Dave avec lui dans le futur afin de lui sauver la vie. Comment sa famille va réagir en découvrant la relation de leur frère et du soldat ? Surtout alors que l'apocalypse les menaces et que Cinq révèle avoir fait la promesse de l'arrêter à une personne importante pour lui qui n'est pas Dolorès.
1. Chapter 1

-Tous à couvert !

Le cri retentit au-dessus des tirs de bal et le visage de Klaus plongea dans la boue sentant une balle lui frôler le crâne et ricocher pratiquement sur son casque.

-Non de dieu dit-il en relevant la tête, c'est pas passé loin. Tu as vu ça hein Dave ? Dave ? Insista-t-il en n'entendant pas de réponse de la part du garçon couché à coté de lui dans la tranchée.

En tournant son regard vers la gauche, le cœur de Klaus se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Dave était couché face contre terre sans faire le moindre geste. Directement, paniqué, il le retourna vers lui. Voyant le trou dans sa poitrine, ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il appuya avec force pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie

-Infirmière, hurla-t-il en observant partout autour de lui paniquer. Infirmière, insista-t-il désespéré. Dave regarde-moi dit-il en attrapant le visage de l'homme. Regarde-moi, regarde-moi dit-il en le voyant convulser. Oh merde. Infirmière ! Insista-t-il une nouvelle fois. Regarde-moi, tu peux t'en sortir, Dave dit-il en caressant les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aime. Dave, Dave ça va aller s'il te plait dit-il en le voyant agoniser. Accroche-toi je t'en prie. Je t'en pris non dit-il en le serrant contre lui. Non, non, non, non, non dit-il suppliant tout en le sentant s'éteindre dans ses bras. Non de dieu j'ai besoin d'aide ici dit-il en pleur en observant le corps sans vie de Dave.

Mais c'était trop tard et il le savait. Klaus s'effondra alors en pleur sur sa poitrine ignorant les combats qui continuait toujours autour de lui

-Replie ! Retentit une voix forte non loin de lui après quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité pour Klaus

-On se replie, insista l'homme. Bon sang Hargreeves bouge, dit-il en le voyant s'accrocher désespérément au corps sans vie de Dave. Hagreeves dit-il en le tirant en arrière

-Non supplia Klaus en essayant de rester coller à son amour

-C'est fini pour lui Hargreeves. On ne peu pas se permettre de perdre d'autres hommes alors bouge dit-il en le tirant fermement avant de l'emmener plus loin dans les tranchées

Tel un automate, Klaus suivis son supérieur, les bruits de balles et de combats résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il entra faiblement dans sa tente. Il ignorait comment ils avaient fait pour rentrer à leur base, son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté sur le champ de bataille. Tout ce que Klaus savait, c'était qu'il s'était laissé trainer par son lieutenant avant qu'il ne l'embarque de force dans un fourgon. Apercevant son lit pliable, Klaus se laissa tomber dedans épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais il ne pourrait pas dormir. Ça, il le savait bien alors que le sang de Dave imprégnait toujours ses mains lui démarrant une nouvelle crise de larmes en les observant. C'était terminé, il l'avait perdu. Sa seule raison de rester dans cette époque apocalyptique l'avait quitté. Il était donc temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Constatant cela, il écarquilla les yeux en se redressant dans son lit en position assise. S'il pouvait rentrer chez lui dans le futur, ça voulait aussi dire qu'il pouvait retourner en arrière.

Se relevant d'un bond, il s'agenouilla en dessous de son lit avant de tirer la valise qui l'avait emmené là. Et avec précision, il inscrivit la date de la veille dans l'année 1968 avant de disparaitre dans un éclair bleu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il réapparut, il s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd

-Klaus ? Demanda une voix surprise

En entendant le son de cette voix, le cœur de Klaus rata un battement, alors qu'il releva la tête en souriant

-Qu'est-ce que … comment tu peux être là alors que tu viens juste de partir pour aller te laver ? Demanda-t-il perdu en observant l'entrée de la tente

-Tu es vivant dit Klaus en se relevant ignorant sa question. Merci mon dieu dit-il en le serrant contre lui

-Klaus tout va bien ? Demanda Dave perdu. Est-ce que c'est du sang ? Demanda-t-il en observant ses mains, inquiet. Tu n'es pas blessé dit-il en frottant le mélange de terre et de sang sur lui. Klaus que s'est-il passé ? A qui appartient ce sang ?

-A toi dit Klaus les larmes aux yeux. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance parce que tu vas bien maintenant dit-il en frottant sa joue

-Klaus, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. On doit se dépêcher de se préparer, on doit partir sur le champ de bataille dans une heure

-Non, dit-il en le serrant contre lui. Tu ne dois pas y aller. Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas dit-il en éclatant en pleur

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu meurs, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il faut que tu me croies Dave, je viens du futur, je sais ce qui va arriver demain dans les tranchées. Il faut que je l'empêche, tu ne peux pas me quitter je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me croies

-Je te crois, dit-il en attrapant sa main toujours posée sur sa joue. Je te crois, dit-il en voyant la sincérité dans ses yeux. Mais tout ça semble si dingue

-Je sais, dit Klaus mais on doit y aller

\- Aller où ?

-Chez moi. C'est le seul moyen, dit-il en s'agenouillant à coté de sa valise pour commencer à préparer la nouvelle date de voyage

-Klaus, dit Dave hésitant en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. On ne peut pas quitter l'armée comme ça. On sera considéré comme des déserteurs

-Non pas à mon époque. Ils ne pourront jamais nous avoir, pas sans un de ces engins-là. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant sérieusement

-Plus qu'à n'importe qui dans ce monde

-Même si ce que je dis à l'air complétement dingue ?

-Tout chez toi à l'air toujours complétement dingue et ce depuis ton arrivé de nulle part Klaus, dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire. Mais il semblerait que je le sois un peu moi aussi parce que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi dit-il en attrapant sa main dans la sienne

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas revenir si tu m'accompagne ?

-Mais si je reste aussi d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, dit-il en observant le sang sur ses mains. Rien ne me retient ici de toute façon. Alors je n'ai rien à perdre

-D'accord, lui sourit Klaus alors allons-y

Et sans plus attendre, les 2 ont disparu dans un éclair bleu

* * *

Lorsque l'éclair en question illumina le bus en 2019, il fit sursauter une vieille dame accompagnée de sa petite fille.

-Hey leur sourit Klaus en appuyant sur le bouton stop du bus afin qu'il se gare. Une bonne journée mes dames dit-il poliment en se levant pour quitter le moyen de transport une fois celui-ci mit à l'arrêt.

-Klaus dit Dave en le suivant dans la rue tout en observant partout autour de lui. Ou sommes-nous ?

-En 2019 sourit-il. Chez moi. Ouais je suis de retour il n'y a pas de doute sourit-il en observant un adolescent se promenant le nez sur son téléphone de l'autre côté de la route

-Alors c'est vrai dit Dave en écarquillant les yeux

-Je pensais que tu me croyais ?

-Oui mais je ne pensais pas que tu venais d'aussi loin dans le futur dit-il les yeux écarquillé en observant la femme à côté de lui en pleine conversation téléphonique. A qui elle parle ? Demanda-t-il perdu en observant Klaus

-A la personne qu'elle appelle sourit Klaus

-Ce petit truc est un téléphone ? Comment ça peut marcher sans être relié au câble téléphonique ?

-Grace à des antennes qui émettent des ondes et grâce aux satellites qu'on a placé un peu partout dans l'espace, on peut même accéder à internet partout

\- A internet ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Ouais t'a plein de chose à rattraper, je t'expliquerais. En attendant on doit y aller dit-il en regardant le cloché de l'église un peu plus loin

\- Chez toi ? Demanda Dave

-Non, avant ça, j'ai une petite dette envers quelqu'un. Suis-moi dit-il en commençant à avancer

* * *

Arrivé devant le vieux motel délabré alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Klaus ressortit de nouveau sa mallette

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dave en le voyant inscrire une nouvelle date sur les loquets

-Je nous prépare un plan d'évasion au cas où, je ne suis pas un combattant au contraire du reste de l'académie donc il va falloir espérer que la surprise fonctionne

-L'académie ? Demanda Dave de plus en plus perdu par le comportement de Klaus

-Ecoute, je veux que tu restes ici sur le parking et quand je te le dirais, tu appuieras sur ce bouton dit-il en lui indiquant sur la mallette

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Rendre service à mon frère. Enfin j'espère dit-il en observant le motel. Si jamais je ne reviens pas, il faut que tu sache que je t'aime dit-il en l'embrassant d'une légère pression sur les lèvres

Ecarquillant les yeux, Dave ne put rien dire avant que Klaus ne s'éloigne en courant vers les escaliers du bâtiment

Arrivé à l'étage, il sera plus fortement la bouteille de bière vide, qu'il avait trouvé dehors avant de monter, dans sa main. Finalement, des coups de feu tiré l'ont fait sursauter avant d'entendre une voix résonner

-Police, lâchez votre arme et mettez-vous à genoux !

-D'accord, je sors ne tirez pas retentit une voix masculine un peu plus éloigné

Prenant son courage à 2 mains, Klaus à finalement passé sa tête au coin des escaliers pour voir la femme avec son masque rose de chien ridicule qui l'avait torturé avant son saut dans le temps s'approcher de la chambre depuis laquelle venait les voix

Discrètement, Klaus l'a donc suivi et quand il l'a vu lever son arme vers la chambre, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui écraser la bouteille de bière sur la tête l'assommant sur le coup

Entendant le bruit, la détective Patch se retourna surprise

-Toi dit-elle en l'observant perdu. Mais tu viens tout juste de … dit-elle en se tournant vers la bouche d'aération de la chambre

Mais tandis que la femme avait détourné son attention de l'autre tueur en série, Klaus le vit ramasser son arme avant de la pointer sur elle

-Attention dit-il en la tirant hors de la trajectoire de la balle. Oh non, dit-il en voyant l'homme les viser tous les 2. On se tire, dit-il en courant entrainant la femme dans son sciage tandis que le tueur se mit à les poursuivre en continuant de leur tirer dessus

Mais tout en évitant les balles ils sont parvenus à descendre les escaliers et en les voyant arriver sur parking en courant Dave les regarda paniquer

-Klaus est-ce que ce sont des coups de feu ?

-Oui, appuie sur le bouton vite dit-il en se précipitant vers lui

Obéissant, l'éclair bleu de la machine se déclencha, emportant Dave mais aussi Klaus et Patch qui sont arrivé tout juste pour atteindre le rayon

Lors que les 3 ont réapparu, ils se trouvaient sur le même parking, mais tout était maintenant calme

-Ou il est ? Demanda Patch en pointant son arme partout autour d'elle

-Plus là je suppose soupira Klaus en se laissant tomber assis au sol

-Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Patch en observant la mallette

-Machine à remonter dans le temps expliqua-t-il

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda la métisse perplexe

-Ouais, j'ai eu aussi du mal à y croire avoua Dave. Ou est-ce que tu nous à emmener cette fois Klaus ?

-Un jour plus tard dit-il en se relevant doucement. Je me suis dit que ça suffirait à éloigner ces tarés du lieu

Mais avant que l'un des 2 n'ai plus lui répondre, Klaus attrapa la machine et la fracassa fermement contre le sol plusieurs fois pour la briser

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Dave

-J'en ai marre de tout ce bordel de temps. Ça me donne mal au crâne soupira-t-il

-Excusez-moi demanda Patch en les observant alternativement. Mais est-ce que ce serait trop demandé de savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

-Je viens de vous sauver la vie expliqua Klaus. Dans le passé, je disparaissais juste et vous vous faisiez abattre par cette folle furieuse. J'ai simplement réglé un problème que j'ai moi-même créé en vous faisant venir ici pour sauver mon joli petit cul

-Vous êtes cinglé. Même pour quelqu'un de la même famille que Diego dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

-Oh vous n'avez pas idée lui sourit Klaus

-Excusez-moi dit-elle en entendant son téléphone sonner. C'est mon collègue, il faut que je réponde. Oui Beeman ? Dit-elle en collant son téléphone à son oreille

-Patch enfin tu réponds. Ça fait presque 24h qu'on est sans nouvelles de toi

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis parti du bureau i peine une heure

-Bien sûr que non, tu es parti depuis hier. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Non, dit-elle en décollant son téléphone de son oreille afin d'observer la date du jour-même affiché sur l'écran. Tu sais quoi, je suis désolé, je suis un peu fatigué. J'ai réussi à retrouver le frère de Diego, maintenant je vais aller me reposer un peu

-Oui, tu ferais bien. En tous cas, je suis heureux d'entendre que tu vas bien

-Ouais, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. A plus Beeman dit-elle en raccrochant. Ok, dit-elle en observant Klaus qui lui souriait provoquant. Je te crois maintenant

-Bien alors maintenant que tout est arrangé, on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'académie

-Pourquoi je t'accompagnerais ? Demanda Patch perdu

-Parce que ça fait 24h que vous avez disparu pour les gens normaux et Diego doit sûrement se faire un sang d'encre pour sa flic

-Je ne suis pas sa flic dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais je dois avoir une petite conversation avec cet imbécile qui cherche son frère, mais qui pourtant ne répond pas à mes coups de fil

-Bien, sourit Klaus en devançant la marche menant à l'académie.

* * *

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, Dave à écarquiller les yeux

-Waouh, ta maison est énorme

-Ouais, elle est aussi froide que grande. Un vrai plaisir pour un enfant, dit-il sarcastiquement en gravissant les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Bon sang, dit-il en faisant quelques pas dans le grand Hall, c'est quoi se bordel ? dit-il en observant le grand lustre écrasé par terre

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, le sifflement d'un couteau lui frôlant l'oreille le fit sursauter

-Diego, soupira-t-il en observant le dit couteau enfoncé dans le mur

-Ou t'était ? Dit le concerné en entrant dans la pièce. On ne t'a pas vu pointer le bout de ton nez pendant la bagarre quand ces tarés nous ont attaqués

-Non parce qu'ils m'ont enlevé, soupira-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Diego les sourcils froncés

-Il dit la vérité. Je suis parti le sauver, mais au final c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie

-Patch dit-il perdu en se tournant vers elle. Bon sang dit-il en venant la serrer contre lui

Mais en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle en se raclant la gorge

-Je … qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? J'ai reçu ton appel, mais quand je me suis rendu au motel. Je n'ai rien trouvé à part des impacts de balles, du sang et des morceaux de verre

-Ouais, le sang c'était celui de la femme qui a enlevé ton frère. Elle m'aurait abattu s'il n'avait pas été là

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris en se retournant vers Klaus

-Tu as toujours tendance à ne pas avoir confiance en moi dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Bon maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais prendre une douche. Vient Dave dit-il en s'adressant à l'homme resté dans l'embrasure de la porte

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda directement Diego en adressant un couteau menaçant dans sa direction

-Diego soupira Patch en lui donnant une petite tape dans le bras. Cesse de toujours jouer avec tes couteaux comme un enfant. Ce n'est pas des manières de traiter un étranger

-Bon sang vous faites un boucan de tous les diables vous en avez conscience ? Retentit une nouvelle voix

-Tu n'es pas en gueule de bois toi ? Demanda Diego en se tournant vers le garçon qui semble avoir 13 ans en apparence

-Quand tu as passé les dernières années à boire et calculer comme moi, les lendemains sont moins pénibles, mais ma tête de gamin de 13 ans me tape quand même donc par pitié fermez là. Oh salut Klaus dit-il en remarquant seulement la présence de son autre frère, tu as décidé d'enfin te montrer

-Ouais et justement, j'aurais besoin d'une douche donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser

-Attend dit cinq en le retenant. C'est du sang ? Dit-il en indiquant ses mains

-Ouais, rien d'important dit-il simplement

-Depuis quand tu as ce tatouage ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncé en observant le bras de son frère

-Oh. Hé bien je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir fait à vrai dire. Bon maintenant tu peux me laisser ? La nuit a été plutôt longue

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda cinq en pointant Dave qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil observant la scène sous ses yeux

-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi figure toi intervint Diego

-Oh bien, c'est Dave. Dave voici mes frère Cinq et Diego. Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites dit-il en essayant de faire de nouveau un pas vers l'escalier

-Année 68 si j'en crois la tenue dit cinq en observant attentivement la tenue du soldat. Guerre du Vietnam alors ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la plaque accrochée au cou de Klaus

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Diego perdu

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas les signes ? Demanda cinq en observant attentivement Klaus

-Non, j'espérais juste que tu me laisses tranquille

-Tu me dois des explications, tout de suite exigea le garçon

-Ecoute, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir peur d'un gosse

-Tout de suite espèce de junkie dit-il en le tirant fermement par le col

-Bien soupira-t-il. Tes petits copains qui nous ont attaqué parce qu'ils te cherchaient. Ils m'ont enlevé, Patch a réussi à me détacher et j'ai pu m'enfuir

-Grace à leur mallette compris Cinq. Bon sang Klaus pourquoi tu l'as emmené avec toi ? Tu as créé un changement spatio-temporel qui pourrait dérégler tout l'équilibre espèce d'abruti

-Mais non

-Ecoute moi espèce de crétin. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que ça implique

-Bien sûr que si dit-il en repoussant sa main qui tenait toujours son col. Je n'ai rien déréglé parce que Dave est sensé mourir ce jour-même en 1968. Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, je devais l'emmener avec moi

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda cinq agacé

-Mais parce que je l'aime hurla Klaus faisant sursauter ses 2 frères. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant lui dit-il en tournant son regard vers Dave qui rougissait en détournant le regard gêné

-Bon soupira cinq en se détendant au grand étonnement de Klaus. Et la mallette qu'est-ce que tu en a fais ?

-Je l'ai détruite

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? dit-il en reprenant un rictus énervé

-Pour ne pas que toi ou l'un de tes copains puissent me le reprendre justement. Ce pouvoir est beaucoup trop dangereux

-Bon sang Klaus l'association qui a engagé ces 2 tarés en a plein de ces trucs-là. La tienne aurait pu m'aider à stopper l'apocalypse. Bon ce n'est pas grave, ils ne savent pas qu'elle est détruite. Je dois pouvoir jouer avec ça dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

-Et où tu vas ? Demanda Diego

-J'ai des choses à régler. Klaus en attendant, tu ferais bien de donner des vêtements un peu plus modernes à ton petit ami si tu veux qu'il se fonde dans le décor et que personne ne découvre qu'il vient du passé dit-il en quittant la maison

-Du passé ? Demanda Diego en se tournant vers Klaus. De quoi il parle ?

-De rien d'important

-De rien d'important ? Tu ramènes un homme inconnu à la maison déguisé en soldat et ce n'est rien d'important. Bon sang Klaus, il s'est passé quoi pendant cette nuit ?

-10 mois environ soupira-t-il en attrapant la main de Dave avant d'enfin pouvoir monter à l'étage

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer retentit la voix de Patch dans leur dos

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la détective pour faire le rapprochement entre la machine qui l'avait emmené une journée dans le temps et la conversation des 2 frères qui s'étaient déroulée sous ses yeux.

* * *

En arrivant à l'étage, Klaus soupira

-Désolé pour ça, mes frères ne sont pas les personnes les plus accueillantes

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est ta famille et je l'exceptais comme elle est

-Hé bien tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. Enfin bon, cinq à quand même raisons, on doit te trouver des vêtements. Malheureusement avec ton corps d'Appolon, je doute que tu rentres dans mes vêtements sourit-il en observant son torse musclé. Mais les anciens vêtements de Luther devraient t'aller dit-il en entrant dans la chambre du concerné avant de fouiller dans son armoire. Voilà qui semble parfait dit-il en sortant un caleçon propre, un jean et un T-shirt bleu nuit très simple. Ça devrait t'aller avant qu'on aille te rhabiller plus tard dit-il en les mettant devant lui.

-C'est déjà mieux que tout ce qu'on a porté pendant ces derniers mois merci Klaus dit-il en l'embrassant timidement

-Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Retentit la voix perdue de Luther à la porte faisant sursauter Dave qui s'éloigna rapidement de Klaus gêné

-Oh dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Salut mon grand, je t'empreinte quelques vêtements pour Dave. De toute façon tu ne rentres plus dedans avec ta nouvelle carrure dit-il en lui adressant un sourire en passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre sa chambre

-Heu enchanté dit Dave en lui adressant un sourire timide en suivant l'ancien numéro 4

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Klaus ferma la porte et sourit en se laissant tomber dans son lit

-Ha ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en relevant le regard vers Dave

-Ta chambre, elle est très toi dit-il en l'observant avant de se concentrer sur une photo accrochée au mur. Une de 7 enfants en costume d'écolier. Tes frères et sœurs et toi ? Demanda-t-il

-Oh ouais dit Klaus en le rejoignant, elle date tellement

-Tu étais un enfant très mignon, sourit-il en observant le jeune Klaus d'une dizaine d'années appuyé sur cinq qui semblait exaspéré par le comportement de son frère

D'ailleurs, en observant le garçon en question, Dave fronça les sourcils

-Cinq n'a pas changé, constata-t-il. Comment ça se peut ?

-Oh, dit Klaus, ma famille est … plutôt spécial, tu le comprendras bien vite, je t'expliquerais. Mais pour le moment, il faut que j'aille me laver, je pense avoir de la terre ou il ne faut pas dit-il faisant échapper un petit rire à Dave

Ne pouvant résister, Klaus lui vola un léger baiser en souriant. Mais loin d'en être outré, Dave passa sa main sur sa joue pour approfondir leur baiser

-J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire ça dit Klaus en se décollant de lui pour reprendre un peu d'air après leur baiser torride.

Mais la sensation du manque des lèvres de Dave l'envahit rapidement alors qu'il replongeât sur les lèvres du garçon

-Faut vraiment que j'aille me laver soldat, vous voulez m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il doucement dans son oreille

-Oh dit Dave en se décollant doucement de lui, je …

-Mais si tu n'as pas envie ce n'est rien dit directement Klaus

-Non ce n'est pas ça dit-il gêné. C'est juste que, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis enfin accepté tel que je suis. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours dû renier mon vrai moi dans ma famille très conservatrice et d'ailleurs quand j'ai enfin osé leurs avouer, mes parents m'ont engagé de force dans cette foutue guerre parce qu'ils avaient trop honte de leur fils unique. Alors tu … tu es le premier que j'ai pu me permettre d'aimer. Et je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite

-D'accord dit Klaus, je vois qu'on a tous les 2 eu des parents de rêves dit-il ironiquement. J'adorais voir la tête du vieux d'ailleurs s'il pouvait nous voir. Numéro 4, comment osez-vous, batifoler ainsi avec un homme. Ce n'est pas convenable, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous ai éduqué dit-il en l'imitant.

-Mais et tes frères et sœurs ? Tu crois qu'ils le prennent bien pour nous 2 ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-T'en fais pas, Diego a toujours été un peu bourru mais on fond c'est un gros nounours qui nous adore et qui accepterais n'importe quoi tant qu'on est heureux, Cinq n'a jamais vraiment porté d'importance à ce genre de chose, je suppose qu'il s'en fiche complétement. Vanya a été la première à qui j'ai osé faire mon coming out parce qu'elle a toujours été la plus gentille d'entre nous. Et elle m'a juste serré contre elle en me disant qu'elle le savait déjà. Alisson m'a appris secrètement à me maquiller loin du regard de notre père. C'est à elle que je dois mon maquillage parfait rigola-t-il. Luther sera peut-être un peu plus perdu sur l'attitude à adopter mais si on a Alisson avec nous on n'a rien à craindre. Et Ben dit-il en regardant sa photo d'enfance. Ben a toujours été le meilleur des frères sourit-il sincèrement, il est si compréhensif et de bons conseils.

-Vous avez l'air proches constata Dave avec un petit sourire

-Pas vraiment, ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Notre père nous a complétement brisés et la mort de Ben à juste fait exploser la famille. Ça ne fait que très peu de temps que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Mais le fait que nous soyons tous des adultes complétements inadaptés à ce monde à cause de notre père doit nous rapprocher dans un certain sens.

-Je suis désolé pour ton frère, j'ignorais qu'il était décédé. Tu en parles toujours comme s'il était encore là

-Ouais sourit-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est à peu près ça. Bon et bien si tu as décidé de faire ta vierge effarouchée, moi il va falloir que j'aille me laver

-Klaus, ce n'est pas …

-Je sais, rigola-t-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je rigole, et puis j'aime que tu sois aussi pur soldat. Maintenant assure toi que je ne te fasse pas sombrer dans la luxure sourit-il énigmatiquement en l'embrassant rapidement avant de quitter la pièce en direction de la salle de bain laissant Dave rigoler légèrement dans son dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le salon à l'étage d'en dessous, Alisson entra légèrement tendue

-Tout vas bien ? Lui demanda Diego installé dans le canapé en pleine conversation avec Patch

-Vanya est si bornée, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé en face du leur. Oh pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu dit-elle en remarquant la présence de l'autre femme.

-Oh ça ne fait rien, je suis l'agent Patch

-Oh, la fameuse agent sourit Alisson en adressant un sourire moqueur à son frère. Je suis Alisson la sœur de Diego

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Vanya ? Demanda Diego pour détourner la conversation. Il ne sentait pas que c'est 2-là s'entende bien, une alliance de fille avec un tel caractère le pousserait à sa perte

-Son petit ami, il est beaucoup trop étrange pour être honnête. Et quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, elle m'a juste reproché de m'intéresser à elle maintenant alors que ça fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé et elle m'a dit que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer pour autre chose que pour la renommée de notre famille. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je m'inquiète simplement pour elle

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si mal son petit ami ? Demanda Diego

-Je l'ai surpris seul chez elle en premier lieu alors qu'ils commençaient seulement à se fréquenter. Il m'a dit venir chercher quelques choses pour Vanya, mais il m'a plus fait penser à quelqu'un qui cherchait quelque chose de suspect. Et puis je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui dans mes recherches internet. Pourtant, on trouve toujours quelque chose sur quelqu'un. Je veux dire si tu tapes mon nom par exemple

-Alisson tu est une star internationale et une ancienne membre de la umbrella academie dit Diego en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est normal de trouver des tonnes de documents sur toi

-Oui bon d'accord mauvais exemple, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on trouve toujours quelque chose sur tout le monde, mais lui rien.

-Peut-être que je pourrais regarder dans les dossiers de la police ce que je trouve sur lui proposa Patch

-Oh oui, ce serait vraiment gentil lui sourit Alisson

Mais des bruits de pas entrant dans la pièce ont coupé leur conversation

-Luther, quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda Alisson en voyant son expression figée

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui est l'homme en haut qui était occupé à bécoter Klaus ?

-Oh ouais dit Diego, c'est son petit ami apparemment. Du Klaus tout craché dit-il en haussant les épaules, il ne sera jamais à cours de surprise

-Une surprise rigola Alisson en fixant ses frères alternativement. Franchement les garçons. Je pense que vous êtes bien les 2 seuls de la famille à ne jamais avoir compris que Klaus est gay

-Attends, parce que tu le savais ? Demanda Luther en la fixant perdu

-Luther, on parle de Klaus là, le petit garçon qui s'est fait punir un nombre incalculable de fois pour avoir volé les talons de maman, sans parler de mes affaires et de mon maquillage qu'il n'a jamais arrêté de m'empreinter depuis qu'il a 6 ans

-Mais depuis quand tu le sais ? Demanda Luther perplexe

-Depuis à peu près la même époque environ. Ben, Vanya, Cinq et moi avons même essayé de concocter un plan pour en discuter avec papa quand il serait prêt. On voulait qu'il sache qu'on le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

-Mais on était ou nous ? Demanda Diego

-Luther était en entrainement avec papa et toi, tu devais être avec maman. Tu as toujours passé tant de temps avec elle. Mais bon quelques temps plus tard, Cinq disparaissait et on a tous commencé à s'éloigner soupira-t-elle. Enfin bon, alors Klaus a trouvé quelqu'un sourit-elle en relevant la tête. Et qui est-ce ?

-Un soldat qu'il a ramené de l'année 1968, guerre du Vietnam expliqua Diego

-Quoi ? Demanda Alisson

-Il aurait été enlevé par les tarés qui nous ont attaqués et aurait volé leur machine à voyager dans le temps. Il s'est retrouvé là-bas pendant 1 an et pour sauver son petit ami d'une mort certaine, il a décidé de le ramener ici.

-Il n'a jamais rien su faire comme tout le monde dit Alisson avec un petit sourire

* * *

A l'étage, après s'être lavé, Klaus a rejoint sa chambre et a souri en observant Dave dans sa nouvelle tenue

-Le 21ème siècle te va terriblement bien

-Toi aussi sourit Dave en observant sa tenue composée de son habituel pantalon en cuir noir moulant ainsi qu'une chemise grise laissant voir le haut de son torse

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de mâter mon cul soldat Katz ? Demanda-t-il faussement outré

-Peut-être bien rigola Dave

-Tant mieux parce que j'aurais été vexé si tu ne l'avais pas fait, rigola-t-il en l'embrassant tout en palpant son torse. Ouais, sourit-il en se décollant de lui, ce T-shirt te va foutrement bien

-Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu trop moulant ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, si Diego ou Luther te mâte je leur refais le portait. Je suis bien plus costaud qu'eux après tout

-Bien sûr rigola Dave en l'embrassant vous êtes le meilleur combattant soldat Hargreeves

-Je savais qu'un jour tu le reconnaitrais sourit-il. Bon, j'ai la dalle, on a qu'à aller voir en cuisine s'il ne reste pas un des merveilleux plats de maman qui traine dit-il en quittant la chambre

Mais en arrivant au-dessus des escaliers, il s'est figé en fixant le dos de sa mère ainsi que le singe face à elle qui releva doucement le regard vers lui

-Oh monsieur Klaus vous êtes rentré

En observant l'animal parler, Dave à écarquiller les yeux. Mais loin de s'en préoccuper, Klaus lui à répondit tout à fait normalement

-Pogo, qu'est-il arrivé à maman ? Demanda-t-il en fixant son bras ouvert et les fils en sortir

-Les bandits qui vous ont attaqué l'ont désactivé semble-t-il

-Les bâtards, dit-il les poings serrés avant de descendre les escaliers avec précipitation Dave dans son sillage

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans le salon

-De quoi tu parles Klaus ? Demanda Luther

-De maman. Qu'elle avait été désactivée

-Ecoute je sais que c'est dur Klaus, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Maman était déréglée

-Déréglé ? Dit-il outré en observant la montagne de muscle. On parle de maman là pas d'un objet à jeter quand c'est cassé. Quand on était malade, c'était elle qui restait à notre chevet. Quand papa m'a enfermé dans le mausolée, c'est elle qui est resté des heures à me serrer contre elle pour que je me calme. C'est la seule à avoir trouvé les mots justes pour rendre hommage à Cinq quand il a disparu et à Ben quand il est mort alors que notre père se fichait bien d'avoir perdu 2 fils, cracha-t-il

-Klaus dit Diego en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. La disparition de maman nous a tous affecté d'accord. Mais pour une fois, je suis obligé de prendre la défense de Luther, il n'y est pour rien

En observant ses yeux couverts d'une fine couche de larmes, bien qu'il le cache derrière son habituelle couverture de gros dur, Klaus soupira. Diego était le plus affecté par tout ça, après tout, c'était lui le plus proche de maman

-Ouais, t'as raison soupira-t-il. Désolé

-Tu viens de le découvrir, c'est normal que tu sois si affecté. Je suis heureuse de te revoir Klaus dit Alisson en le serrant contre elle

-Ouais moi aussi Al'. Même si dans mon cas ça fait plus longtemps

-Ouais j'ai appris ça sourit-elle. D'ailleurs, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui était resté légèrement en retrait. Je suis Alisson la sœur de Klaus

-Dave se présenta-t-il

-Pas mal dit-elle discrètement en se tournant vers Klaus

-N'est-ce pas sourit-il fièrement

-Bon dit Alisson, sans vouloir paraitre malpolie, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre Dave. Mais je vais devoir y aller

-Ou tu vas ? Demanda Luther

-J'ai quelque chose à vérifier dit-elle car elle ne pouvait pas dire devant une policière qu'elle allait entrer par effraction chez Léonard Peabody

-Moi aussi j'y vais, je vais aller faire les recherches que tu m'as demandée sur ce léonard, Alisson dit Patch en se levant

-Attend, je viens avec toi dit Diego

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour dire que tu n'interférais plus dans mes affaires

-Oui, mais là c'est une affaire qui concerne ma famille donc je viens

-Bien soupira Patch

-Attendez et moi, je fais quoi ? Demanda Luther en observant les 3 partir

-Tu n'as qu'à chercher après Cinq. On ne sait jamais ce que ce taré pourrait préparer dit Diego en quittant la maison avec les 2 filles

Profitant du grabuge, Klaus s'était éloigné dans la cuisine avec Dave

-Alors dit Dave en le voyant ouvrir le frigo ta mère est …

-Un robot oui, soupira-t-il. Notre père nous a adopté à notre naissance. Mais comme il n'avait pas le temps pour ces 7 gamins, il a créé maman. C'est elle qui nous a donné nos prénoms. Ce taré nous avait seulement donné des numéros

-Mais et Cinq ?

-Cinq à disparu avant que maman ne puisse lui donner un prénom dit-il en refermant le frigo

-Disparu ?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Je t'expliquerais tout, mais pour le moment, j'ai trop faim dit-il en ouvrant plusieurs placards

-Et le singe ?

-Oh, c'est notre majordome. Une autre expérience de notre père parce que s'entourer de vraies personnes était trop dur pour lui. Bon sang, il n'y a rien à manger ici. Décidément rien ne va sans maman dit-il en repartant au salon

-Luther attend

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Klaus

-On vient avec toi

-Chercher Cinq ?

-Ouais, mais surtout pour que tu nous déposes au café

-Non, dit Luther blasé

-Allez s'il te plait, tu sais que je ne sais pas conduire. Tu ne voudrais pas laisser une mauvaise impression des gens du futur à Dave alors qu'il meurt de faim, tout de même

-Tu m'épuises soupira la montagne de muscles

-Super sourit Klaus en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

* * *

Exaspéré, Luther s'est donc retrouvé assis sur la banquette du restaurant de donuts à regarder Klaus lire la carte

-Oh oui, il faut que tu goute ça Dave. Leurs crêpes au chocolat sont les meilleurs du monde

-D'accord, rigola Dave à cause de son air d'enfant surexcité

-Vous avez fait votre choix messieurs ? Demanda la serveuse en se postant à coté de leur table

-Oui on va vous prendre 2 crêpes au chocolat et un litre de vodka

-Klaus soupira Luther. On doit aller chercher Cinq, on n'est pas ici pour que tu te bourres la gueule

-Bon d'accord monsieur rabat joie alors mettez moi juste un irish coffee avec … dit-il en se tournant vers Dave

-Heu un café c'est bien

-Mettez en 2, dit Luther

-D'accord, sourit la serveuse en s'éloignant vers le bar

-Un irish coffee ? Dit Luther exaspéré en fixant son frère

-Ouais sourit Klaus, apéro

-Comment tu peux le supporter ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Dave

-Il est attachant sourit Dave en fixant Klaus

-Oh il est tellement adorable tu ne trouves pas ? sourit Klaus en se penchant pour l'embrasser, mais il a froncé les sourcils en le voyant reculer

-On est dans un lieu public expliqua Dave en voyant son regard confus. Et je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme dans le bar ou on a échangé notre premier baiser, ici les gens sont sobres, il fait clair et on est en plein jour

-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça dit Luther en haussant les épaules. Les mentalités ont pas mal évolué ces dernières années. Bon bien sûr, il reste encore des connards comme partout mais maintenant les homosexuels ont le droit de se marier et d'adopter

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il perdu. Je crois que je vais vraiment aimer cette époque dit-il en voyant Luther hocher la tête positivement

* * *

Une fois leur repas avalé, les 3 garçons ont rejoint la voiture avant de partir faire le tour de la ville à la recherche de Cinq. Mais ne trouvant aucune trace du garçon au bout de plusieurs heures, ils ont dû se résoudre à rentrer.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le bar du paternel sourit Klaus en entrant dans sa chambre. Le meilleur scotch de sa collection

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais rigola légèrement Dave allongé dans le lit

-Quoi il faut bien fêter ton entrée dans le 21ème siècle sourit Klaus en servant 2 verres

-C'est vrai que cette journée a été dingue avoua Dave en attrapant le verre que Klaus lui tendait

-A nous ? Sourit Klaus en trinquant avec lui

-A nous dit-il en buvant une gorgée. C'est vrai qu'il est bon dit-il émerveillé

-Ouais le vieux a toujours eu le goût du luxe dit Klaus en se couchant à côté de lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse

-Klaus ?

-Mmmhh ? demanda-t-il les yeux fermé

-A propos de ce que tu as dit aujourd'hui

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Que tu m'aimais

-Oh, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Je le pensais tu sais, dit-il en relevant son regard vers le sien

-Je sais sourit Dave. Je t'aime aussi dit-il en l'embrassant

-Alors pas de regret de m'avoir suivi dans ma vie de cinglé ?

-Aucuns regrets, lui sourit-il sincèrement en l'embrassant avec beaucoup de sentiments

* * *

Le lendemain, Klaus a doucement ouvert les yeux et à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières en voyant le garçon assit dans la chaise à côté de son lit

-Hey Benny, dit-il tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Dave dont il sentait le souffle régulier dans sa nuque

-Salut, lui sourit le concerné. Alors dit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant. Le meilleur frère qui existe dit-il avec un sourire fier

-Quoi tu as entendu ? Ce n'est pas vrai, on avait dit que tu disparaissais pendant mes moments d'intimités

-Mais j'ai disparu. Seulement, j'ai entendu nos prénoms alors je n'ai pas pu résister à venir voir de quoi tu parlais

-Il ne faut pas que les autres le sache, sinon ma réputation en prendrait un coup s'ils savaient que je les aime malgré tout

-Klaus dit Ben exaspéré. Ce n'est pas moi qui irais leur dire

-Oh ouais juste dit-il en réalisant

-Klaus à qui tu parles ? Demanda Dave en se relevant doucement pour le regarder perdu

-Heu … je… dit-il en fixant Ben qui haussa les épaules. A Ben dit-il en tournant le regard vers Dave

-Ben ton frère ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu. Mais il est …

-Mort je sais. Mais il te dit bonjour, dit-il en rigolant tout en fixant Ben faire un signe de la main

-Klaus dit-il les sourcils froncés en fixant le point sur la chaise qu'il fixait

-Ecoute dit Klaus en se redressant en position assise. Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec ma famille, je veux dire, tu l'as déjà bien compris en regardant Cinq et Luther qui pense qu'on ne remarque pas sa musculature trop impressionnante pour être normal, même caché sous son grand blouson. On n'a jamais été des enfants comme les autres, nous sommes nés avec des pouvoirs, c'est pour ça que notre père à créer la umbrella academie. Il nous a exploité pour qu'on aille risquer nos vies dans des missions plus ou moins dangereuses. Luther à le pouvoir de la superforce et maintenant aussi de l'ADN de singe dû à une autre expérience tordu de mon père pour le maintenir en vie, Diego est un as du lancer de couteau, il ne rate jamais une de ses cibles, Alisson peut manipuler l'esprit des gens pour leur faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut rien qu'en prononçant la phrase « j'ai entendu une rumeur… » , Cinq peut voyager dans l'espace mais aussi dans le temps mais c'est à cause de l'un de ces voyages dans le temps qu'il est resté coincé dans le futur ou il a vu l'apocalypse apparemment, c'est pour ça qu'il est tant sous tension. D'après lui, elle arrivera dans 3 jours si on ne fait rien. Il a réussi à revenir il y a seulement 5 jours mais ça a provoqué des effets sur son corps le ramenant à ses 13 ans alors qu'il semble avoir 58 ans réellement. Vanya elle est à part, car elle n'a jamais eu de pouvoirs donc elle n'a jamais fait partie de la umbrella academie. Ben lui savait contrôler un monstre tentaculesque sortant de son estomac. Mais il est décédé lors d'une mission c'est pour ça que je suis le seul qui puisse le voir, mon pouvoir est lié aux esprits

-Alors tu es en train de me dire que ton frère décédé est assis juste sur cette chaise

-Oui, confirma Klaus

-Oh, je vois

-Quoi et c'est tout ? Tu me crois aussi facilement ?

-Klaus, tout ça n'est pas plus fou que tout ce que j'ai vécu avec ta machine à remonter dans le temps hier.

-Ouais, c'est sûr que vue comme ça

-Mais l'apocalypse ? Demanda-t-il se rappelant seulement ses paroles

-Ouais et les tarés qui nous ont attaqué hier quand j'ai été sauver Patch essaye de l'arrêter

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on est sensé faire ?

-Aucune idée dit-il en haussant les épaules. Cinq est le seul à avoir toutes les informations donc tant qu'il ne montrera pas le bout de son nez, on n'est pas plus avancé

-Klaus ? retentit un coup à la porte les faisant sursauter. Je peux entrer personne n'est nus ? Retentit la voix de Diego alors que la porte s'ouvrir légèrement

-Pourquoi tu as peur de changer de bord ? Pourtant je pensais que la petite flic te plaisait bien

-Très drôle dit-il en ouvrant la porte entièrement. Luther nous demande pour une réunion en bas. Oh et pour info, Dora ne me plait pas

-Oh Dora maintenant sourit-il. Hier c'était le câlin aujourd'hui c'est le petit surnom

-Tu la boucle et tu ramènes ton cul en bas dit-il en quittant la pièce précipitamment grognant en entendant son frère éclater de rire dans son dos

-Bon on dirait que mes obligations reprennent dit-il en se levant suivis de Dave. Tu viens Benny ? demanda-t-il en fixant la chaise avant de quitter la chambre

Arrivés dans le salon, ils ont vu Luther expliquer l'histoire de l'apocalypse de Cinq à Alisson pendant que Diego et Patch étaient assis dans le canapé avec plein de papier étaler sur la table basse devant eux

-C'est quoi ça ? Les interrogea Klaus

-Les informations qu'on a pu récolter sur le petit ami de Vanya cette nuit expliqua Patch. On est encore en train de tout éplucher

-On s'en fiche de ça pour le moment soupira Luther. On doit se concentrer sur l'apocalypse

-Oui bon d'accord mais il a vue quoi exactement Cinq ? Lui demanda Alisson

-Et bien apparemment, on s'est tous battus contre celui qui à déclencher l'apocalypse dit-il en laissant le reste de sa phrase en suspens installant un blanc dans le salon. Bon, dit-il face aux regards curieux de tout le monde. Ok alors voilà le plan, on va éplucher les recherches de papa et …

-Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh pas si vite intervint Klaus. Tu ne comptes pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé la première fois que c'est arrivé ?

-Ouais qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Demanda Diego. Aller mon grand crache le morceau

-On est mort dit Luther tout bas

-Tu as dit quoi ? Demanda Alisson

-Heu j'ai dit on est mort répéta Luther laissant les 3 autres s'adresser un regard perdu

-Attend, on est mort et tu laisses des personnes sans pouvoirs écouter cette conversation avec nous et donc potentiellement être impliqué ?

-Est-ce que c'est une insulte ? Demanda Patch en se retournant outré vers lui

-Non bien sûr que non, seulement, si on n'a rien pu faire avec nos dons comment est-ce que vous pourriez survivre à ça.

-C'est peut-être justement parce que vous ne vous êtes centré que sur vous-même que vous êtes morts dit Patch en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon sang Diego arrête de toujours vouloir tout régler toi-même. C'est déjà ce qui t'as fait renvoyer de l'école de police. Si la fin du monde doit avoir lieu, je veux aider, c'est hors de question que je reste assise les bras croisés à attendre que ça arrive

-C'est hors de question, j'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois je refuse que ça arrive encore. Alisson dit-il en relevant le regard vers sa sœur

-Non, dit Patch en se relevant d'un bond. C'est hors de question qu'elle efface ma mémoire. Bon sang Diego, je ne suis pas un chaton que tu dois protéger, je suis flic je te rappelle. Je sais très bien me protéger moi-même

-Quant à moi, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal au fusil et je me bats assez bien au corps à corps intervint Dave faisant se tourner tous les regards vers lui

-Pas trop mal ? Demanda Klaus, il était le meilleur de tous sur le champ de bataille

-Et puis il est hors de question que j'abandonne Klaus dit-il convaincu. Je sais que je n'ai rien à faire dans cette époque, mais je la trouve merveilleuse et je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse alors je la protégerais

-Salut, retentit une voix un peu plus lointaine faisant tourner le regard de tout le monde vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qui as ? Demanda Vanya en entrant dans le salon remarquant l'agitation qu'il s'y trouvait

-Heu, c'est une histoire compliquée dit Alisson en remarquant la présence de Léonard. Une histoire qui, tu sais concerne l'académie

-Oh l'académie. Et donc vous n'avez pas trouvé nécessaire de m'inclure ? Bien sûr je n'en ai jamais fait partit après tout, mais 2 étrangers ont le droit d'en faire partie dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en observant Patch et Dave

-Non, dit Luther ce n'est pas ça, on discutait juste

-Désolé de vous avoir interrompu dit-elle en faisant demi-tour

-Attend dit Alisson en la rattrapant. Je t'expliquerais quand on sera seules dit-elle en observant du coin de l'œil Léonard qui l'accompagnait

-Non, n'essaye pas de m'expliquer, je ne suis pas intéressé

-Vanya ce n'est pas juste

-Juste ? Demanda-telle. Quand on est ta sœur il n'y a absolument rien de juste. Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu sais que j'ai toujours été mise à l'écart depuis que je suis toute petite. Avant je croyais que c'était la faute de papa dit-elle en observant ses 3 frères dans la pièce. Mais il est mort. Finalement, je vois que c'est vous les connards dit-elle en partant précipitamment

-Bon sang soupira Klaus en voyant Léonard quitter à son tour la pièce

-Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Diego

-On … commença Luther

Mais il fut interrompu par un éclair bleu avant que Cinq ne s'écrase lourdement sur le bar avec une mallette semblable à celle de Klaus

-Non de dieu dit Alisson en sursautant

-Bordel je suis encore défoncé ou est-ce que vous le voyez aussi ? Demanda Klaus perdu

-Cinq ou t'étais passé ? Demanda Luther en le voyant rouler en dehors du bar

-Ça va ? Demanda Alisson en le rattrapant

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Luther

-Ce n'est pas important dit le nouveau venu en attrapant le café qu'Alisson tenait dans ses mains avant de le boire d'une seule traite. Bon l'apocalypse aura lieu dans 3 jours et la seule chance que le monde à d'en réchapper, c'est nous

-La umbrella academie compris Luther

-Oui mais cette fois vous m'avez avec vous

-Génial dit sarcastiquement Patch. Une équipe de choc, nous avons donc un homme-singe géant avec une super force, un fanatique de couteaux qui se prend pour un justicier dit-elle en envoyant un regard mi exaspéré , mi attendrit vers Diego , une star qui fait la couverture de plusieurs magazines et qui contrôle les esprits, un mec qui peut parler aux morts soupira-t-elle en voyant Klaus lui adresser un signe de la main, un vieux coincé dans le corps d'un gamin grognon et accro au café dit-elle alors que le concerné lui envoya un regard noir en se servant une nouvelle tasse. Oh et j'oubliais un soldat des années 60. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

-Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi la flicette de Diego est au courant de tout ? Demanda Cinq exaspérer

-Elle et Dave veulent nous aider expliqua Alisson

-Bon sang, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des civils soupira-t-il. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le temps de négocier avec vous alors on va faire avec. Pour qu'on ait une chance de survivre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je suis revenu avec une piste dit-il en montrant la feuille de papier dans sa main. Je sais qui est à l'origine de l'apocalypse dit-il alors qu'Alisson lui prit le papier des mains. Voilà qui nous devons arrêter

-Harold Jenkins, lu Alisson

-Mais c'est qui Harold Jenkins ? Demanda Diego perdu

-J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans l'alliance Tempus pour dénicher ce message

-Attend c'est quoi l'agence Tempus ? Demanda Klaus

-Mon anciens employeurs, ils sont là pour surveiller l'espace et le temps et s'assurer que tous les événements restent bien à leur place. Pas comme ramener un soldat des années 60 par exemple

-Hé ne traite pas mon petit ami d'évènement

-Ce message a été envoyé aux 2 tarés qui nous ont attaqué soupira Cinq en ignorant son frère. Protéger Harold Jenkins, ça veut forcément dire que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de l'apocalypse

-Attendez, je suis la seule à trouver toute cette histoire dingue ? Demanda Alisson

-Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est dingue ? C'est le fait que j'ai de nouveau l'air d'un adolescent de 13 ans, que Klaus puisse parler aux morts ou que Luther pense qu'on ne voit rien avec son gros manteau. C'est toute notre histoire qui est dingue Alisson, ça n'a rien de nouveau.

-Là il n'a pas tort avoua Klaus

-Bon d'accord dit Diego. Mais comment on trouve ce gars ?

-Je crois que je vais pouvoir vous aider dit Patch en tenant l'un des documents qui se trouvait sur la table dans sa main. Harold Jenkins, c'est Léonard Peabody

-Quoi le petit ami de Vanya ? Demanda Diego

-Je savais que ce mec était louche soupira Alisson

-Bon elle n'est peut-être pas si inutile admit Cinq. D'accord, on te garde dans l'équipe pour le moment

-Mais je n'attendais pas ta permission dit-elle exaspérée

-Bon il y à son adresse sur le papier, on ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qui se trame chez lui parce qu'on ignore où ils sont partis avec Vanya expliqua Diego

-Ouais allons-y confirma Cinq en se dirigeant vers la porte suivis de Diego, Patch et Alisson. Luther ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère

-Ouais heu allez y sans moi. Je vais jeter un œil sur les dossiers de papa pendant ce temps-là. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il m'a envoyé sur la lune

-Attend tu déconne-là ? Demanda Diego. Tu crois que la fin du monde tourne autour de toi et papa ?

-Non, il m'avait demandé de faire attention aux menaces. Tu crois que c'est un hasard ? Tout est forcément lié, c'est obligé

-Bon on n'a pas de temps à perdre soupira Cinq

-Ouais on y va confirma Diego. Klaus tu nous suis ?

-Nan, je vais plutôt rester là et essayer de mettre la main sur l'un des vieux fusils de chasse de papa. Si on doit se battre contre l'apocalypse, je ne veux pas que Dave soit sans défense dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. On devrait bien trouver quelque chose dans le grenier dit-il en s'adressant à Dave tout en entendant la porte d'entrer se fermer annonçant le départ des 4 en direction de l'appartement de Leonard Peabody.

* * *

En arrivant à l'étage, Klaus soupira en voyant les nombreuses caisses entassées

-Bon si j'étais ce vieux taré ou est-ce que je mettrais mes armes ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'une des caisses tandis que Dave se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce pour chercher dans d'autres caisses

-Klaus retentit la voix de Ben dans sa tête au bout d'un petit moment. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose

-Oh dit Klaus en observant la caisse que son frère lui indiquait. Sur laquelle était indiqué le mot « chasse ». Ben mon vieux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Dave en s'approchant tout en fixant un point légèrement plus à droite de Ben

-Ouais ma poule sourit Klaus en sortant l'un des fusils de la caisse. Pas trop mal dit-il en l'inspectant est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait t'aller ? Demanda-t-il en le plaçant dans les mains de Dave

-Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller, confirma-t-il en essayant de viser avec

-Et le vieux a même gardé des balles, rien d'étonnant pour un parano comme lui dit-il en plongeant sa main dans la caisse

Après leur découverte, les 2 sont redescendus dans le salon

-Alors Luther, tu as découvert que le nôtre tordu de paternel avait de bonnes raisons de … Attend dit-il en se stoppant. Tu bois de l'alcool ? Demanda-t-il perdu. Ah ben merde alors sourit-il en le voyant tanguer. Je n'y crois pas t'es bourré. Et t'a piqué de la gnole dans le bar de papa. Oh, il ne va pas être content le vieux

-Klaus, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le moment opportun constata Dave en voyant l'air désespéré de Luther

-Apelle le, dit Luther en se tournant vers son frère. Papa, magne-toi, vas-y

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Luther, j'ai déjà essayé je n'y arrive pas

-Arrête tes conneries Klaus dit-il en l'attrapant fermement par la gorge avant de le pousser contre le mur

-Luther arrête dit Dave en se précipitant vers lui le voyant faire décoller Klaus du sol, lui coupant ainsi la respiration

-Toi te mêles pas de ça, c'est une affaire entre mon frère et moi dit-il en le repoussant brusquement, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout du salon

-Luther dit Klaus les yeux écarquiller en fixant Dave se relever quelque peu sonner. Fait pas ça arrête dit-il faiblement en attrapant sa main qui maintenait sa gorge

En soupirant, il le laissa finalement retomber lourdement au sol, toussant pour reprendre sa respiration

-Klaus ça va ? S'inquiéta Dave en s'agenouillant à côté de lui

-Ouais confirma-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu crois Luther ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. Bien sûr que j'ai essayé de l'invoquer, je ne fais que ça, mais ça reste le même connard borné que quand il était encore en vie

-Peut-être que si t'étais pas défoncé en permanence ça marcherait mieux lui hurla-t-il

-Mais je ne suis pas défoncé se défendit Klaus

-Arrête tes conneries, depuis qu'on est adolescent, tu n'as pas passé une journée sans tes merdes de drogues

-Il dit la vérité Luther intervint Dave, il n'a plus rien consommé depuis des mois. Je l'ai aidé à arrêter parce que sur le champ de bataille, ne pas avoir les idées claires l'aurait tué

-Il doit nous dire ce qu'il sait se plaint Luther dans un soupire en s'appuyant contre l'une des poutres. Il faut qu'il m'explique pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi il m'a envoyé là-haut ? Je lui ai donné tout ce que j'avais, j'ai sacrifié toute ma vie. Je ne suis jamais sorti de cette maison, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Tout ça pour quoi ? Rien du tout

-Arrête non, non ,non dit Klaus en se relevant. Il faut que tu …. Calme toi d'accord, ça va aller. Je peux réessayer, mais par contre, je ne peux rien te promettre avec lui

En soupirant, Luther s'est laissé tomber dans le canapé en laissant échapper un nouveau sanglot avant de reprendre une grande gorgé d'alcool

-Non arrête pose ça, tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui dit Klaus en s'approchant de lui. Ça suffit dit-il en attrapant son bras. Pose-moi ça. Tu te fais du mal sérieux. Garde le moral, hein mon grand

-Ce n'est rien, va t'en soupira Luther

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye de trouver les autres ? Tu pourrais essayer de parler avec Alisson

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état soupira-t-il. Et puis je vais les ralentir de toute manière, leur mission est trop importante

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes t'es malade ? T'es notre numéro 1 tu ne te rappelles pas ? Oh capitaine mon capitaine dit-il faisant échapper un petit rire à Luther alors que Klaus s'assit à côté de lui. Tu te souviens, lui sourit-il. Voilà tu vois dit-il en le voyant rigoler.

Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant son rire se transformer en pleur

-Oh Luther dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule tandis que la montagne de muscle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule

-Diego avait raison, si papa m'a envoyé sur la lune, c'était parce qu'il tenait à s'éviter ce spectacle. Il refusait de voir ce qu'il m'avait fait. Ce que je suis devenu

-Non, non, je suis sûr que … oui soupira-t-il. Notre père n'était vraiment qu'un énorme connard jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Si jamais, je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autres, pour te rendre service ?

-Je veux être comme toi Klaus, je veux être capable de faire ce que tu fais

-Heu non, non alors là je t'assure que non, arrête non, dit pas ça

-Si Klaus je t'assure parce que toi t'as l'air toujours si insouciant et je crois que c'est ça que je devrais être

-Non, regarde-moi, tu peux me faire confiance, personne ne voudrait être ça. Ce n'est pas un cadeau c'est …

-Tu es aimé, sourit-il doucement en se tournant vers Dave. Tu as quelqu'un qui t'a accompagné 50 ans plus tard que son époque simplement parce qu'il t'aime

-Mais toi aussi tu as Alisson et …

-Alisson ne pourra jamais aimer une bête tel que moi. Papa à fait de moi un monstre

-Ne dis pas ça, moi aussi je suis un monstre regarde-moi, je parle aux morts et puis j'ai toujours été différent. Papa ne m'aurait jamais accepté tel que je suis réellement

-Papa était un connard. On se fiche de son avis, moi je t'aime tel que tu es

-Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime mon grand. Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait la maintenant ? C'est aller t'allonger un petit peu, dormir un peu et ça ira mieux demain, tu verras

-D'accord dit Luther en se relevant. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul

-Quoi ? Non, non, non, Luther, je ne te laisserais pas … dit-il en se précipitant devant lui mais en un coup de main, il envoya son frère valser au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce

-Klaus dit Dave en accourant vers lui

-Oh et merde soupira le concerné en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer

-Aller relève toi dit Dave en lui tendant sa main

-Oh non, dit Klaus en se précipitant vers la fenêtre après avoir entendu une voiture démarrer. On ne peut pas le laisser partir seul dans son état. Luther ne connait rien du monde extérieur. Il faut le retrouver, dit-il en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.


	3. Chapter 3

A la nuit tombée, Klaus a soupiré en se promenant dans une énième petite ruelle glauque

-Il pourrait être n'importe où a l'heure qu'il est, à faire n'importe quoi. Après tout, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien, il à besoin d'avoir une vie lui aussi

-Klaus, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas prêt à être confronté au monde réel

-Mais personne n'y est, soupira-t-il au fantôme de son frère. Je l'étais moi ? Et toi, tu l'étais peut-être ?

-Klaus s'offusqua Dave, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'expression de Ben

-Ouais excuse-moi soupira-t-il. C'était très maladroit de ma part. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'étais pas prêt à être victime d'une mort violente et prématuré

-Klaus, on ne peut pas abandonner maintenant, ton frère a besoin de nous expliqua Dave, il faut qu'on continue

-Fait chier en plus d'avoir la conscience bienveillante de Ben en permanence, tu vas aussi être une voix de la raison maintenant ? Soupira-t-il en se tournant vers son petit ami

-Ouais parce que tu sais qu'on a raison dit Ben en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Oui soupira Klaus et c'est pour ça que vous m'énervez. Je ne suis pas d'accord que tu fasses une alliance avec mon petit ami contre moi dit-il en pointant son frère du doigt

-Heu Klaus, tu as conscience que je ne peux pas le voir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dave

-Ouais mais vous êtes tous les 2 trop stupidement parfait et ça en devient écœurant dit-il en entendant des rires tandis que des filles passèrent à côté d'eux s'emblant sortir de la boite au coin de la rue

-Non mais sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi poilu dit l'une d'entre elles faisant se fixer Dave et Klaus

-Luther, dirent-il en même temps tout en se dirigeant vers la boite en question

-Bon sang, c'est quoi cette musique ? Demanda Dave. Ce n'est que du boum boum

-Ouais bienvenue dans le futur. Rien à voir avec les clubs branchés qu'on avait l'habitude de fréquenter lui sourit Klaus en se frayant un chemin dans la foule

-Regardez dit Ben en pointant quelque chose devant eux

-Putain de merde on dit les 3 en même temps tout en observant Luther danser torse-nu au milieu de tout le monde laissant parfaitement voir ces grandes épaules velues

-Vous croyez qu'il se rend compte ?

-Il à plutôt l'air de s'en foutre dit Ben

-Amenez-vous dit-il en s'avançant sur la piste. Luther, dit-il en essayant d'attirer son attention. Luther, insista-t-il

-Mon frère sourit le concerné en bondissant devant lui avant de le serrer dans ces gros bras faisant certainement craquer au passage un ou 2 os de l'ancien numéro 4

-Oh et Dave, tu es là aussi dit-il en le serrant à son tour contre lui. Tu sais je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je t'aime bien. J'espère que tu prends bien soin de Klaus hein

-Ouais, ne t'en fait pas confirma le soldat

-Oh, c'est vraiment génial ici sourit Luther en se remettant à danser

-Ouais, mais on doit rentrer dit Klaus, vient on te ramène à la maison dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras

-Mais c'est ici ma maison maintenant sourit-il tandis qu'une fille s'approcha de lui pour toucher son torse

-Je suis fan de ta fourrure, dit-elle aguicheuse

-Oh vous avez vu ça sourit-il à Klaus. Vous avez déjà essayé une de ces pastis ? Demanda-t-il en le montrant ce qu'il avait dans main

-Ouais une fois ou 2 dit Klaus sarcastique

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, dit-il en l'avalant. Mais j'ai super soif aussi tu veux bien aller me chercher à boire ? Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant pour continuer à danser avec la fille collée à lui

-Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dave en se tournant vers Klaus

-Heu je crois bien qu'on va avoir besoin de tes talents de combattant au corps à corps constata Klaus en voyant 3 hommes menaçant s'approcher de Luther

-Oh merde, dit Dave

-Ouais, ça tu l'as dit constata Klaus en se précipitant pour se jeter sur le dos de l'un d'eux

-ça ce n'est pas un bon plan constata Dave en se précipitant sur l'un des 2 hommes qui voulait essayer de s'attaquer au Klaus toujours attaché au dos du 3ème homme

-Ouais, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres… aaahhh ! hurla-t-il alors que l'homme le propulsa au sol, le faisant perdre connaissance par la même occasion

* * *

Lorsque Klaus reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans un monde en noir et blanc très étrange

-Oh bordel, c'est quoi ça encore soupira-t-il en se relevant avant de voir une petite fille à vélo s'approcher de lui. Salut, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

-J'ai bien failli te rater, tu te fonds bien dans le paysage. T'as vraiment le teint pâle. Il n'y a pas de soleil en bas ?

-Heu en bas c'est-à-dire ? Heu je suis ou là ?

-Ou t'es à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je suis agnostique alors …

-Ce n'est pas très important, tu ne peux pas rester de toute façon

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour être franche, je ne t'aime pas trop en tant que personnes. T'es une anomalie avec ton pouvoir et puis je n'aime pas trop qu'on déjoue les plans que j'ai prévu dans la vie de chacun en empêchant leur mort par exemple

-Oh et bien t'es pas la seule. Attends une minute, t'es sensé tous nous aimer tous autant qu'on est ?

-Et où tu sors cette idée ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant. C'est moi qui vous ai créé, c'est normal que j'aie des préférences et toi franchement tu m'exaspères

-Attends, c'est toi qui nous as créé ? Tu m'as créé moi ?

-Ben j'ai fait tout le reste alors j'ai dû te créer en cours de route. Pourquoi tu as d'autres théories ?

-L'une ou l'autres oui

-Oui et bien garde les pour toi, le temps presse, il faut que tu te dépêches, il t'attend

-Qui ça il ? Demanda-t-il perdu

Pour toute réponse, elle lui indiqua la petite cabane un peu plus loin

-Oh j'ai un mauvais présentiment dit-il en s'y dirigeant tout de même

Arrivé dedans, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'intérieur ressemblait à un magasin de coiffure. Perdu, il s'installa dans un des sièges et observa les photos de membres de sa famille face à lui. Et il sursauta en voyant un tablier lui être accroché ainsi qu'une serviette sur le visage

-Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a pris autant de temps resonna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien

-Papa ? Dit-il en retirant la serviette

-Je pensais que mon fils qui a le don d'invoquer les esprits, m'aurait invoqué il y a déjà plusieurs jours

-Ah ouais mais vous savez, c'est compliqué, j'ai essayé hein mais j'étais occupé autre part

-Ne trouvez pas l'excuse de votre voyage dans le temps numéro 4. Vous saviez que le monde était en danger et pourtant vous avez préféré rester pour vous amuser avec ce soldat

-Il s'appelle Dave dit Klaus en se confrontant durement à son regard

-Peu importe, nous avons plus important à s'occuper pour le moment

-Oh vraiment ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un speech pour m'expliquer combien vous êtes déçu de mon attitude ? Que je suis un fils indigne, une sale pédale

-Je vous en prie numéro 4 je me fiche bien de votre orientation sexuelle et puis celle-ci n'a rien d'étonnant par rapport à votre attitude de jeunesse. Ce n'est pas un choix, contrairement à votre addiction, alors arrêter de me prendre pour un monstre

-Oh oui c'est vrai que vous étiez un père parfait, pas de quoi avoir peur de votre réaction. Après tout, vous m'avez seulement enfermé dans un tombeau quand j'avais 13 ans

-Vous vous êtes toujours plus à m'accuser de tout et de rien soupira le vieil homme

-Ouais faut dire que vous étiez un connard doublé d'un sadique. Ça et le pire de tous les pères

-Je voulais seulement que vous soyez à la hauteur de votre potentiel ? Vous en particulier. Vous êtes ma plus grande déception numéro 4. Vous vous êtes contenté d'effleurer ce dont vous êtes réellement capable.

-Attends, comment ça quel potentiel ?

-Au lieu de ça vous vous contenté de vous injecter toutes sorte de poison, car vous avez trop peur. Peur de quoi au juste de noir ?

-Et je vous signale que je suis clean maintenant

-Oui c'est vrai qu'on peut au moins reconnaitre ça à votre soldat. Malheureusement votre petit voyage à tout autant bloquer vos pouvoirs que vos drogues

-Je vous conseil d'arrêter de prendre des grands airs avec moi dit Klaus exaspéré. Vous n'avez jamais agi dans notre intérêt. Il suffit de voir votre numéro 1 là. Luther, il vient de trouver toutes les lettres jamais ouvertes qu'ils vous avaient envoyés. Il s'est rendu compte que vous l'aviez envoyé sur la lune sans aucune raison

-C'était une erreur je l'admets, j'aurais dû brûler toutes ses lettres

-C'est ça que vous retenez vous ? Rigola Klaus de manière jaune. Enfin non pas que ce soit étonnant

-Je reconnais que ce n'était pas la solution parfaite, mais je savais que sous peu le monde aurait besoin de lui. De vous tous d'ailleurs. Il fallait donc que je fasse le nécessaire. Comment va-t-il ?

-Ça vous intéresse maintenant ?

-Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer, c'était pour vous préparer, à quelque chose qui vous dépassait tous. Et ça vous refusiez de le comprendre

-Mais on était… on était que des enfants vous savez

-Vous n'avez jamais été de simples enfants. Vous avez pour destin de sauver le monde

-Attendez une seconde, vous saviez déjà ce qui allait se passer ? Qu'il allait y avoir une apocalypse ?

-Je savais qu'il fallait que je trouve une solution quel qu'elle soit pour vous réunir à nouveau. Le sort du monde en dépendait voyez-vous

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

-La seule chose qui pouvait vraiment vous réunir, devait être remarquable

-Attendez. Vous… oh non, dit-il en laissant échapper une larme. Alors vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes suicidé ?

-Oui confirma-t-il

-Décidément, ça n'a jamais été votre truc la facilité. Vous auriez pu nous appeler vous savez

-Auriez-vous répondu ? Je ne pense pas, vu la façon dont vous avez claqué la porte de la maison en m'accusant de la mort de numéro 6. Ecoutez-moi bien numéro 4, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est de la plus haute importance dit-il alors que sa voix sembla s'éloigner

-Oh non, dit Klaus en voyant son image disparaitre alors que le son de la musique de la boite résonna dans ses oreilles. Sans déconner, je ne peux pas revenir maintenant

-Klaus, Klaus résonna une voix dans ses oreilles avant qu'il n'ouvre d'un coup les yeux dans la boite

-Oh tu m'as fait peur soupira Dave rassuré

-Bon sang dit-il en se redressant voyant tout le monde l'observer

-Luther dit-il en se relevant. Ou est Luther ? Dit-il en regardant autours de lui

-Je suis désolé, j'ai détourné les yeux pour m'occuper de toi et je l'ai perdu expliqua Dave

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve vient dit-il en se précipitant vers la sortie

* * *

Mais au bout de 3 heures de recherches, ils ont dû se rendre à l'évidence que le chercher sans aucune piste ne marcherait pas et qu'ils feraient bien d'attendre le lendemain qu'il rentre de lui-même

Mais en entrant à l'académie, Klaus à froncé les sourcils en la trouvant étrangement calme

-Personne n'est rentré ou quoi ?

-Il est passé 3 heures du matin expliqua Dave. Ça me semble assez justifié

-Ouais je sais, mais avec l'annonce de l'apocalypse Diego devrait être plus que jamais sur ces gardes et on aurait déjà dû recevoir un couteau nous frôlant juste pour être rentré, et Cinq devrait être en train de tourner dans la maison avec une tasse de café dans les mains.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans le salon

-Oh Klaus retentit la voix de Grace

-Maman ? Demanda-t-il en se figeant

-Oh mon chéri, tu as l'air frigorifié dit-elle fixant son torse habillé seulement de son top coloré. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un pull ?

-Non ça va dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Maman, dit-il en attrapant son bras recousu. Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui très bien sourit-elle de son visage d'ange

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles quoi que ce soit ?

-Heu et bien il fait 10 degrés, le temps est plutôt humide…

-Non pas ça

-Elle semble avoir été reconfigurée expliqua une voix dans le dos de l'androïde. Personne n'en sait plus

-Patch, dit-il en fixant la femme assise dans un canapé à coté de Diego allongé et plutôt amoché. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son frère

-On a trouvé la maison de Léonard Peabody et ce taré semble beaucoup vous en vouloir. Seulement on a été obligé de quitter les lieux parce que Cinq a perdu connaissance

-Pourquoi ?

-Il s'est pris des bouts de verres par une explosion dans sa fuite de l'association tempus. Mais sans rien nous dire il a préféré continuer à nous suivre alors qu'il perdait du sang cet imbécile

-Ou il est ? Demanda Klaus inquiet

-Dans son lit, votre mère la recousu

-Et pour Diego alors ?

-Quand on a été sûr que Cinq ne cours plus de danger, on a décidé de partir dans une maison dans la campagne appartenant à la famille de Peabody, car on pense que c'est là qu'il a emmené Vanya. Mais d'autres tarés de l'agence tempus nous ont retrouvé. Alors Diego a demandé à Alisson de partir sans nous pendant qu'on se chargeait d'eux. Ils l'ont bien amoché mais heureusement, ils sont partis quand les renforts de police que j'ai appelés sont arrivés

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère Klaus dit Grace en caressant maternellement les cheveux de l'ancien numéro 2. Il est costaud. Bon dit-elle en se redressant, je vais aller préparer à manger pour tout le monde, vous devez être affamé. Je te laisse veiller sur lui ma chérie sourit-elle gentiment à Patch

-Bien sur madame confirma-t-elle

-Oh dit Grace en passant à coté de Klaus. Tu as ramené l'un de tes amis dit-elle en fixant Dave

-Heu bonjour madame, je suis Dave se présenta-t-il

-Enchanté Dave, je suis contente de te rencontrer, c'est bien la première fois que Klaus nous ramène l'un de ces amis à la maison

-Maman, Dave n'est pas … enfin c'est mon petit ami expliqua Klaus

-Oh dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Voilà qui explique tout sourit-elle à Dave. Alors il faut que je prépare un repas exceptionnel

-Non je vous assure madame, ne vous donnez pas cette peine

-Bien sûr que si mon chéri. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons un nouveau membre dans la famille dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

-Dave tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en fixant son regard perdu

-Je … c'est juste que ma propre famille m'a renié dès le moment où ils ont su réellement qui j'étais et ta mère m'a accueilli comme un membre de la famille directement sans se poser de question

-Ouais, sourit Klaus maintenant tu es coincé avec les bons vieux monstres tarés que nous sommes

-Et bien si ce n'est que ça. Ça me va très bien sourit-il en l'embrassant

-Oh ne vous dérangez pas pour moi leur sourit Patch en les voyant se tourner vers elle, se rappelant seulement de sa présence dans la pièce

-Trop aimable lui sourit Klaus. En échange, je ne révélerais pas à Diego que tu as veillé sur lui avec ton regard remplis d'amour et d'inquiétude à son égard

-Je n'ai pas … tu sais quoi va te faire voir dit-elle en voyant son sourire moqueur

-Ils sont exactement les mêmes, sourit Dave à Klaus. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble

-Je ne te le fais pas dire confirma Klaus. Tu sais quoi mon amour, il semble que j'aie une mauvaise influence sur toi constata-t-il

-Est-ce que c'est négatif ? Demanda Dave en souriant

-Non au contraire rigola Klaus sous le regard exaspéré de la pauvre policière

* * *

Finalement, les 3 ont mangé le repas que Grace leur à préparer avant que les garçons ne décident d'aller se reposer quelque peu

-Bon sang soupira Klaus en entrant dans sa chambre épuisée

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Dave inquiet. Je veux dire après ce que tu as vécu dans la boite

-Ouais ça va dit-il simplement

-Klaus, dit-il en attrapant son visage. Ne me mens pas. Tu es mort pendant quelques minutes, ton cœur ne battait plus

-Ouais, j'ai juste rendu une petite visite au paternel, rien de grave

-Rien de grave ? Dit Dave. Bon sang Klaus, je sais que tu es spécial. Mais te sentir si faible dans mes bras, je … j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu

-Hé Dave dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ça va, je t'assure

-Ne me laisse plus jamais d'accord ? Dit-il en l'embrassant

-Promit soldat, dit-il avec un petit sourire en l'embrassant à son tour

Leur baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné, ils se sont retrouvés allongé dans le lit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte

-Dave, dit Klaus en frissonnant tout en sentant ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-Certain, dit-il l'observant passionnément avant de l'embrasser et de retirer son débardeur coloré

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur toi sourit Klaus en lui retirant lui aussi son T-shirt. Mais ça me plait dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Klaus à sourit en fixant le visage paisible de Dave à côté de lui

-Salut sourit Dave en ouvrant les yeux sentant la main de Klaus caresser sa joue

-Salut soldat sourit Klaus en l'embrassant d'une légère pression sur les lèvres avant d'essayer de se redresser

-Ou tu vas ? Se plaint Dave en le retenant par la taille

-Je dois rassembler tout le monde, on a besoin d'une réunion d'urgence avec les informations que j'ai reçu hier

-Oh, j'avais oublié l'apocalypse dit-il en faisant la moue

-Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous fais perdre la tête soldat ? Rigola-t-il en l'embrassant

-Complètement confirma-t-il en l'observant se relever

Une fois les 2 habillés, ils sont descendus et Dave proposa de faire du café pendant que Klaus alla réveiller les autres

-Sans problème sourit Klaus, une cloche à la main

-Attend ou t'as trouvé ça ? Lui demanda Dave. Enfaite non, je ne veux pas savoir

-Aller debout tout le monde dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents tout en commençant à secouer sa cloche avant de quitter la cuisine

-Debout tout le monde. On se réveille les amoureux dit-il en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte du salon. Je suis désolé de vous réveiller alors que vous êtes si mignon, dit-il en observant Patch qui avait fini par s'endormir sur le torse de Diego en veillant sur lui, tandis que ce dernier avait passé son bras sur ses hanches dans son sommeil

Surpris par ce réveil loin d'être doux, les 2 ont battus plusieurs fois des paupières avant de tourner le regard vers l'autre

-Oh, dit Patch en se relevant d'un bond. Diego comment tu te sens ? Demanda-telle en observant le garçon se relever en position assise

-J'ai déjà été plus mal, dit-il simplement

-Bien alors si nos tourtereaux sont prêts, réunion dans la cuisine. Je vous rejoins, je vais chercher les autres

-Klaus dit Diego agacé en l'observant quitter la pièce

-Debout là-dedans s'amusa Klaus en secouant sa cloche dans le couloir de l'étage. On se réveille maintenant, dit-il en entendant la porte de la chambre de Luther s'ouvrir et ce dernier en sortir un drap accroché à sa taille

-Oh voilà le plus beau sourit-il. En voilà un qui nous a fait le coup de la disparition hier soir. Mais dans quelle galère tu t'es fourré ?

-Aucune galère lui répondit directement son frère

-Ah oui ? Dit Klaus en observant dans son dos la jeune femme se relever de son lit. Je devrais peut-être lui demander à elle. Salut lui sourit-il en agitant sa cloche

Agacé, Luther s'empressa de refermer la porte de sa chambre

-Oh je t'en prie mon grand. Ne fait pas ton timide, tu en avais grand besoin. Ça doit se faire rare les femmes sur la lune avec toute cette pression qui a sur tes épaules aussi larges que velu

-Klaus, ça suffit soupira-t-il

-Oh … attend, est ce que c'était ta première fois ? Non sérieux sourit-il en voyant son air abattu. Waouh

-Je ne veux pas discuter de ça dit Luther

-Wouh, il s'est fait dépuceler chantonna Klaus

-Arrête dit Luther agacé

-Oh, réagit soudain Klaus. Mais il va falloir que tu l'épouses alors

-Arrête parle moins fort

-Tu sais, je me souviens de ma première … heu non enfaite. Mais je me souviens de ma première fois avec la seule personne que j'ai aimée, bon c'était cette nuit en même temps. Mais c'était … wahou

-Klaus, l'interrompit Luther. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oh oui c'est vrai. Réunion de famille dans cuisine maintenant. On se retrouve en bas d'accord. Oh hé Luther dit-il en le voyant se diriger vers sa chambre. Evite de trainacer d'accord, on se dépêche. Bon aux autres maintenant dit-il pour lui-même. Debout, peu importe qui il reste encore dans cette maison. Debout dit-il en faisant sonner sa cloche de plus belle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Cinq

-Tu fais encore une fois sonner cette cloche et je te la fais rentrer de force dans la gorge, le menaça Cinq agacer

-Oh je vois que tu vas mieux, sourit Klaus en l'observant s'asseoir tout en grimaçant

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira-t-il

-Réunion de famille j'ai des infos importantes à vous transmettre alors on se rejoint en bas

-D'accord j'arrive, confirma-t-il

* * *

De retour en bas, Klaus a pu apercevoir Dave en train de servir une tasse de café à Diego et Patch assis à la table de la cuisine

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Lui demanda son frère

-Oh, je félicitais notre cher numéro un. Pour tu sais … son dépucelage

-Quoi ? Demanda Diego en s'étranglant quelque peu avec une gorgée de café

-Ouais, surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Mais la demoiselle dans son lit est une preuve irréfutable. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup sourit-il en le voyant entrer dans la pièce avec un sweat à capuche vert recouvrant la moitié de son visage épuisé. Où est ta dulcinée ?

-Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée dit-il simplement en se laissant tomber lourdement sur la chaise en face de celle de Patch

-Tiens, dit Dave en lui tendant une tasse de café, je crois que ça te fera le plus grand bien

-Oh ouais, merci dit-il en l'attrapant

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la porter à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée, Cinq entra dans la pièce et lui vola sa tasse des mains

-Bien nous y voilà dit Klaus en observant Dave resservir une tasse de café à Luther

-Non de dieu qui est ce que je dois tuer dans cette maison pour avoir un café digne de ce nom se plaint Cinq après avoir avalé une gorgée du breuvage amer

-On peut commencer s'il vous plait ? Soupira faiblement Luther

-Bon vu que tout le monde est là dit Klaus en tapant une spatule sur la table faisant grimacer l'ancien numéro 1. Votre attention s'il-vous plais, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot alors je vais me jeter à l'eau

-C'est une très mauvaise idée lui fit remarquer Ben

-Oui confirma Klaus alors que tout le monde observa la chaise vide se doutant que celui-ci s'adressait au fantôme de l'ancien numéro 6

-Alors Klaus ? Demanda Diego en voyant son frère ne rien ajouter

-J'ai invoqué papa cette nuit dit-il en déclenchant un blanc dans la pièce

Luther, Diego et Cinq se sont alors jeté un regard perdu

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas pu invoquer qui que ce soit depuis des année ? Lui expliqua Diego

-Heu oui, je sais mais je suis clean maintenant et le voyage dans le temps ne bloque plus non plus mes pouvoirs

De nouveau, les 3 frères se sont adressé un regard avant que Luther ne soupire

-Quelqu'un aurait de l'aspirine ? Demanda la montagne de muscle

-Etagère du haut à côté des gâteaux lui répondit Cinq

-Hé, je suis sérieux les gars, je vous jure. D'accord ? C'est vraiment arriver

-Bon d'accord soupira Cinq. Admettons et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire le paternel ?

-hé ben comme d'habitude, il m'a fait la leçon au sujet de mon apparence, du fait que j'ai gâché ma vie, blablablbalbal. Rien de surprenant jusque-là. Même le passage dans l'au-delà n'a pas réussi à adoucir le vieux bougre. Mais il a également abordé le sujet de son meurtre ou de son non-meurtre justement parce que …

-Attention dit Ben en attendant la fin de sa phrase

-… Ce n'était qu'un simple suicide

En voyant le troisième blanc de la matinée de déclencher dans la cuisine, Patch et Dave se sont adressé un regard ne sachant pas trop s'ils devaient intervenir ou non

-Désolé Klaus dit Luther en se relevant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer

-Non Luther, je ne te mens pas

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Demanda Cinq

-Il à dit que c'était le seul moyen de nous forcer à nous retrouver tous ensemble à la maison

-Papa ne se suiciderais pas commença le défendit Luther

-C'est toi qui as dit qu'il était déprimé, qu'il ne sortait jamais de sa chambre ou de son bureau lui fit remarquer Diego

-Non, je n'ai vu aucuns signes. Les personnes suicidaires présentent certaines tendances ou comportements étranges

-Comme envoyer quelqu'un sur la lune sans bonnes raisons ? Lui demanda Klaus

-Je t'assure que si tu mens Klaus

-Je ne mens pas

-Oui Luther, j'ai senti le cœur de s'arrêter pendant un petit moment hier confirma Dave. Il a forcément été au royaume des morts

-Monsieur Klaus dit la vérité résonna une nouvelle voix alors que Pogo entra dans la pièce alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui. A grands regrets, j'ai épaulé monsieur Hargreeves dans l'exécution de son plan

-Quoi ? Demanda Luther

-Et Grace également expliqua-t-il

-Non, dit Diego maman n'a pas pu …

-Ecoutez, ce choix a été difficile pour nous 2. Bien plus difficile que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Avant la mort de notre père, un ajustement du programme de Grace a été effectué afin de la rendre incapable de prodiguer les premiers soins lors de cette soirée fatidique

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que c'est le vieux et toi qui l'avez rendu comme ça ? Vous l'avez déréglé s'énerva Diego en se relevant d'un bond

-Diego calme toi dit calmement Patch. Ta mère va bien maintenant, c'est le principal

-Un vrai malade soupira Cinq en réfléchissant au comportement de leur père

-Et la vidéo surveillance qu'on a pu voir ? Demanda Luther

-C'était simplement un moyen de brouiller les pistes. Votre père à espérer que vous retrouvez tous ici à enquêter sur sa mort raviverais votre besoin d'agir à nouveau en équipe

-Dans quel but ? Demanda Cinq

-Pour sauver le monde évidement

-Ahah, c'est évident dit Klaus sombrement

-D'abord la mission sur la lune et ensuite ça fit remarquer Luther. Tu m'as regarder chercher des réponses inutilement sans rien dire dit-il en regardant le singe. Tu as autre chose à nous dire Pogo ? Tu caches d'autres secrets ?

-Doucement calme toi Luther intervint Dave

-Non je ne me calmerais pas, la seule personne à qui nous faisions confiance dans cette famille nous à mentis

-C'était la dernière volonté de votre père monsieur Luther. Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il tristement

-On à toujours le choix dit Luther en s'approchant de lui avant de quitter la pièce

Tristement, le singe baissa la tête en décidant de quitter lui aussi la cuisine, laissant Diego soupirer en se laissant retomber dans sa chaise avant que Patch n'attrape sa main en signe de réconfort, que Cinq ne se frotte les yeux épuisés et que Dave attrapa le bras de Klaus avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire rassurant auquel il répondit

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir dit Cinq en disparaissant dans l'un de ses cercles de téléportation

-Je ne m'y ferais jamais dit Patch en fixant la chaise maintenant vide de Cinq

-Même après autant d'années à vivre à ses côtés, je ne m'y fais pas non plus expliqua Diego en tournant son regard vers son ancienne partenaire avant de seulement remarquer leurs mains entrecroisées

Mais au lieu de la lâcher brusquement comme il l'aurait fait auparavant, il lui adressa simplement un regard de remerciement pour son soutien

-Bon dit Diego en se tournant ensuite vers Dave et Klaus, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à avaler seulement on n'a pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. On doit aller retrouver Alisson, elle est peut-être en danger

-D'accord mais il nous faudrait quand même les autres fit remarquer Klaus. Comment on va faire pour les faire se bouger ?

-Je m'occupe de Luther, toi va chercher Cinq

-Oh, ça c'est un vrai speech de leader, ça me plait

-Klaus soupira Diego en se levant

-Compris capitaine sourit-il en se dirigeant vers l'étage. Hé Cinq dit-il en toquant à la porte de sa chambre ouverte en arrivant à l'étage

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Dave en le voyant tourner en rond dans sa chambre tel un animal en cage

-Oui, il faut qu'on y aille dit-il en se retournant vers les 2 garçons

-Ou ça ? Lui demanda Klaus

-Sauver le monde

-Oh ce truc-là dit Klaus en faisant semblant de réfléchir

-J'ai bien réfléchi annonça Cinq. Pogo a dit que papa s'était suicidé pour qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble d'accord ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Et bien, j'ai dû voyager dans le temps pour savoir que l'apocalypse aurait lieux. Hors papa lui ne voyageait pas dans le temps. Alors comment ce vieux fou savait qu'il devait se suicider une semaine avant la fin du monde ?

-Oh tu sais il a toujours été un peu …

-Non ne répond pas le coupa Cinq. Je réfléchissais à voix haute. La vérité c'est que toute notre vie, il nous a répété que nous sauverions le monde. D'une apocalypse inéluctable

-Oui mais je croyais qu'il disait ça pour nous faire et nous forcer à faire la vaisselle dit Klaus

-Moi aussi, mais finalement, il savait peut-être ce qui allait se passer

-Et comment il aurait su ?

-Aucune idée, mais il faut tout de même avouer que son plan foireux a fonctionné, on est tous revenus. Alors on devrait en profiter pour sauver le monde

-Ah oui et on va faire ça rien que tous les 3 ? plaisanta Klaus

-Hé bien, dans l'idéal je dirais que non, mais je vais faire avec ce que j'ai dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre

Seulement, il s'est fait interrompre dans son chemin par Luther qui passait d'un pas déterminé à côté de lui

-Non de Dieu dit la montagne de muscles. On y va, vite

-Il à appris qu'Alisson était partis toute seule ? Demanda Cinq

-Oui confirma Diego alors en route, allons la retrouver et retrouver ce taré pour arrêter toute cette merde

Rapidement, Cinq se mit au volant de sa camionnette tandis que Luther pris place dans le siège à côté de lui et que les 4 autres se sont installé à l'arrière du fourgon.


	4. Chapter 4

Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, Luther commença à perdre patience

-Hé, tu ne peux pas aller plus vite ? Demanda-t-il à Cinq

-Si tu me demandes encore, je t'enfonce l'allume-cigare dans l'œil le menaça-t-il avec son tact habituel

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les 2 ? Demanda Dave en observant Diego et Patch continuer de parcourir des dossiers

-On n'a pas finis de lire tous les documents concernant Harold Jenkins. Donc si on doit se battre contre lui, il vaut mieux qu'on ait toutes les informations nécessaires

-Ce mec est un malade expliqua Diego. En plus d'être un fanatique de nous, il a froidement tué son père à coups de marteau à l'âge de 11 ans. Il est sorti de prison, il y a seulement 2 semaines

-Et depuis il a tout fait pour s'approcher de nous en manipulant Vanya compris Klaus

-Pas étonnant qu'un mec pareil soit le responsable de l'apocalypse soupira Cinq

Un peu plus tard, le van à fini par se garer devant la maison de vacances des Jenkins et Luther devançant le groupe, se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison

-Alisson, hurla-t-il en la voyant gisant sur le sol du salon. Non, dit-il en accourant à côté d'elle tandis que le reste de la bande entra dans la pièce

Apercevant leur sœur avec la gorge tranchée, les yeux de Klaus se sont écarquillés et ses mains se sont plaqués sur sa bouche, Cinq lui a eu un mouvement de recul et Diego s'est approché doucement de Luther tenant fermement Alisson contre lui, la suppliant de s'en sortir

-Oh mon dieu dit Patch les larmes aux yeux en observant les Hargreeves

Mais elle sursauta en voyant Dave passer à côté d'elle d'un pas décidé

-Pousse toi Luther, dit-il en faisant se décrocher le garçon du corps faible d'Alisson. Elle respire encore, sentit-il en collant son visage à sa bouche. Je vais avoir besoin d'un tissu qui pourra me servir de compresse dit-il en plaçant ses mains fermement sur la plaie essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie

-Dave, dit doucement Diego

-Ecoutez, on a une formation de premier secours dans l'armée, j'ai plusieurs fois dû faire face à des hommes blessés par balle se vidant de leur sang sur le champ de bataille. Alors faites-moi confiance et ramené moi un foutu tissus immédiatement

-Oui dit Patch en se précipitant dans la maison. J'ai trouvé un torchon propre, dit-elle en revenant en courant

-Merci ça fera l'affaire dit-il en l'attrapant. Luther, Diego, j'ai besoin que vous la portiez doucement sans trop la faire bouger jusqu'à la voiture dit-il en appliquant le torchon sur la plaie tout en continuant de maintenir une pression. Nous devons la ramener à l'académie pour la recoudre

Sans se le faire redire, les 2 garçons ont attrapé précautionneusement leur sœur pour venir la coucher à l'arrière du van tandis que Dave s'était installé à côté d'elle pour continuer à retenir le sang.

-Il faut y aller vite dit-il en s'adressant à Cinq

-Entendu, dit-il en s'installant au volant tandis que Klaus pris place à côté de lui, que Patch et Diego se sont trouvé une petite place pour ne pas gêner la blessée au fond de la camionnette et que Luther s'était installé de l'autre côté d'Alisson afin de tenir sa main

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, Dave est resté concentré sur sa mission de tenir Alisson en vie. Au point même que quand la camionnette s'est garée devant la umbrella academy quelque temps plus tard, il ne sentait presque plus ses bras à cause des crampes. Mais il ne faillit tout de même pas en suivant le corps porté par Diego et Luther jusqu'à l'intérieur

-Maman ! Hurla Klaus en entrant dans la maison. Maman, il faut que tu viennes, on a besoin de toi

-Je suis là mon chéri, dit le robot en entrant dans le hall. Alisson, dit-elle en observant la jeune femme. Emmenez-la tout de suite à l'infirmerie dit-elle alors que sa programmation de premier secours prit le dessus

Sans se le faire redire, tous on prit le chemin du sous-sol tandis que Grace les rejoint habiller de son tablier d'infirmière

-Tu as fait du bon travail mon chéri, dit-elle en s'adressant à Dave qui avait toujours les mains posées sur la gorge d'Alisson afin de la maintenir en vie. Je vais prendre le relai maintenant

-D'accord confirma l'ancien soldat en s'éloignant doucement de la blessée tandis que Grace retira le torchon afin d'observer la plaie

-Elle à une plaie profonde au niveau du larynx, constata-t-elle. L'un de vous doit lui donner son sang dit-elle en s'adressant à ses fils, sachant qu'étant tous spéciaux, ils étaient tous compatible les uns avec les autres

-Je vais le faire répondirent les 4 d'une même voix

-C'est moi qui le fais affirma Luther

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible mon garçon, votre sang est plus compatible avec le mien

-Attend t'en fais pas, je vais m'en charger annonça Klaus. C'est parti, j'adore les aiguilles, dit-il en tendant son bras vers sa mère

-Monsieur Klaus, votre sang est … comment dire, trop pollué

-Bouge dit Diego. Je vais le faire

-D'accord dit Grace en préparant l'aiguille

Mais en apercevant celle-ci, Diego s'effondra inconscient

-Quel héros dit Patch sarcastique en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Faites-le tant qu'il est dans les vapes dit-elle en s'adressant à Grace

-D'accord, dit-elle se plantant l'aiguille dans le bras de Diego

* * *

Une fois le sang récolté, elle put se concentrer sur les soins d'Alisson pendant que tout le monde sauf Luther quitta la pièce pour lui laisser du calme

-Où est-ce qu'on va mettre cet idiot ? Demanda Patch en soutenant Diego sur ses épaules

-On à qu'à le mettre dans le canapé le temps qu'il revienne à lui expliqua Cinq qui tenait lui aussi son frère de l'autre coté

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Klaus en détournant son regard des 3 qui entraient dans le salon afin de se concentrer sur Dave

-Ouais juste des crampes aux bras confirma-t-il

-Tu as été exceptionnel. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si Alisson serait encore ….

-Ne pense pas à ça le coupa Dave. Elle va s'en sortir maintenant, elle est entre de bonnes mains

-Oui je sais, mais … merci dit-il sincèrement. On devrait aller nettoyer ça dit-il en attrapant ses mains couvertes du sang d'Alisson

Klaus l'entraina donc dans la salle de bain pour aller allumer le robinet du lavabo afin de commencer à frotter ses mains, laissant le liquide rouge tomber dans le siphon

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me laver tu sais, je peux très bien le faire moi-même

-Je sais dit Klaus concentré sur sa tâche. Mais c'est bien la moindres des choses que je peux faire. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça

-Comment ça ? Demanda Dave perdu

-La ferme Klaus retentit directement la voix de Ben dans les oreilles de l'ancien numéro 4

-Disons que Ben a eu un petit accident avec ses tentacules quand nous étions petits rigola-t-il pour lui-même

-ça n'avait rien de drôle et je te conseille de la fermer le prévint son frère décédé

-Oh et tu comptes me faire quoi dit Klaus en lui adressant un sourire moqueur. Je te signale qu'on passe littéralement à travers toi. Alors dit Klaus en se tournant vers Dave. On avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de papa et on avait été chiper des bonbons dans la cuisine tous les 2 en pleine nuit. Seulement Ben ne gérait pas encore bien son pouvoir parce qu'on avait que 5 ans. Et avec l'excès de sucre, dû à tous les bonbons que nous avions avalés, il a laissé échapper ses tentacules qui ont réduit tous les bocaux de confiture, de cornichons etc. que maman avait rangé sur l'armoire, en morceaux laissant son contenu par terre. Ben était tellement paniqué, qu'il a essayé de ramasser la confiture sur le sol avant qu'on entende notre père nous crier dessus depuis l'étage. On était tellement effrayé, qu'on s'est caché pendant 3 bonnes heures dans une armoire avant d'enfin oser sortir pour aller le nettoyer. Tu aurais vu ça dit Klaus en éclatant de rire. On aurait dit qu'il avait une érection des tentacules

-T'es pas obligé de lui préciser ce détail crétin dit Ben exaspéré en voulant lui donner une claque derrière la tête

Mais à la place de le traverser comme il le pensait, il sentit sa main percuter le crâne de Klaus pendant que celui-ci sentit sa tête partir en avant

-Aouch, se plaint-il en mettant mécaniquement sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Ça fait mal tu sais

-Klaus dit Dave les yeux écarquiller en ayant clairement vu la marque de la main de Ben le toucher

-Quoi ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui pour le voir passer un regard perdu de lui jusqu'à l'endroit où devait se trouver Ben, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Attend, dit Klaus en réalisant

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Ben qui fixait ses mains perdues

-C'est moi ou tu viens de te la jouer Chuck Norris là ? Comment t'as fait ?

-Heu j'ai … je n'ai rien fais. C'était toi…. Je crois

-Bon sang dit Dave. C'était peut-être ça que ton père voulait dire en parlant de tes pouvoirs non exploités. Tu peux peut-être matérialiser les esprits

-Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi je ne peux pas … je pourrais tu crois ?

-En tout cas, je sais ce que j'ai vu maintenant et ce n'était pas anodin. Comment tu as fait ?

-Ben je n'en sais rien, je n'ai rien fais de spécial dit-il sincèrement

-Ah vous êtes là dit Cinq les faisant sursauter en entrant dans la pièce. On doit parler, réunion dans le salon tout de suite

Sans se le faire redire, les 2 ont suivi le jeune garçon pour rejoindre Patch dans le salon accompagné de Diego qui se relevait doucement du canapé

-ça y est tu es de nouveau sur pied sourit Klaus. Il a eu peur d'une grosse aiguille dit-il d'un ton enfantin

-Ne me cherche pas dit Diego en le fusillant du regard

-Les gars on n'a pas le temps pour ça les coupas Cinq exaspérer

-Ouais il a raison confirma Patch, l'enfoiré qui a failli tuer Alisson cours toujours

-Oui et en plus il est avec Vanya faut absolument qu'on le retrouve confirma Diego

-Vanya n'a absolument aucune importance

-Hé, c'est notre sœur je te rappelle, lui fit remarquer Diego. C'est un peu cruel, même venant de toi

-Je ne dis pas ça dans le sens où je m'en fous de ce qui lui arrive. Mais si l'apocalypse est dans quelques heures, elle aussi feras aussi partis des 7 milliards de victimes. Harold Jenkins est notre seule priorité

-Là-dessus on est d'accord, on y va confirma le lanceur de couteau en avançant suivis de Cinq, Patch et Dave les 2 derniers déjà armé de leur fusille en prévention

-Allez-y sans moi dit Klaus. Je ferais mieux de rester ici et travailler sur un truc

-Tu viens dit Diego

-Non et puis de toute façon comme on le sait tous, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas très utiles dans les combats. Je devrais rester ici et … bosser dit-il en regardant Ben du coin de l'œil

-Lève-toi Klaus soupira Cinq

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer lui répondit son frère

Mais sans attendre plus, Diego jeta un couteau qui atterrit entre les jambes du concerné

-Quoi qu'un peu d'exercice ça ne me ferais pas de mal dit-il en se relevant

* * *

Les 5 ont ensuite embarqué dans la voiture et Cinq a démarré

-Au fait, on va où ? Demanda Patch

-Chez Leonard. On n'a pas vraiment d'autres pistes alors commençons par-là dit logiquement Cinq

Arrivé sur place, Diego à froncé les sourcils en voyant la porte d'entrée ouverte. Comprenant que la situation n'était pas normale, Patch et Dave se sont armé de leur fusille et on suivit Cinq et Diego, Klaus fermant la marche ne servant de toute façon pas à grand-chose dans les combats. Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, les 5 se sont figés en observant Harold Jenkins gisant morts sur le sol, des centaines de couteaux plantés dans sa poitrine

-Oh, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça dit Klaus en se penchant au-dessus du corps de l'homme

-Ouais ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire confirma Cinq

-Pas de trace de Vanya dit Klaus en observant autour de lui

-Alors on se casse avant l'arrivée des flics

-Mais je suis flic lui fit remarquer Patch

-Je sais, mais te trouver sur une scène de crime en dehors de ton service va être très suspect et risque de te démettre de tes fonctions, voir pire alors on s'arrache dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avec Klaus, Dave et Patch

-Attendez une minute dit Cinq les faisant se retourner perdu vers lui

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Dave en le voyant déballer un faux œil avant de retirer le bandeau

-Oh arrêt Cinq dit Diego dégouté en le voyant enfoncer le faux œil dans l'œil vide d'Harold Jenkins

-Même couleur, même tailles d'iris constata Cinq en observant les 2 yeux. Je crois qu'on le tient les gars, l'œil que je trimbale depuis toutes ces années, à enfin retrouvé son propriétaire

-C'est lui qu'on devait tuer pour empêcher l'apocalypse compris Diego en voyant Cinq retirer le faux œil

-Ouais super… on se casse dit Klaus

-Non, attendez 2 secondes intervint Cinq. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. Regardez, ça c'est le message qui vient de la commission. Celui qui dit de protéger Harold Jenkins alias léonard Peabody. Alors qui est-ce qui l'a tué ? Qui a fait ça ?

-Vous allez dire que c'est une idée de dingue, mais on peut peut-être retrouver Vanya et lui demander ce qui s'est passé non ? Demanda Klaus alors que Cinq disparu dans l'un de ces portails

-Si elle a réussi à échapper à cet enfoiré alors elle est peut-être retournée à l'académie proposa Diego

* * *

Une fois rentrés à l'académie, Dave se mit à fouiller le sous-sol, Diego et Patch rez-de-chaussée, Cinq le premier étage et Klaus le 2ème

Une fois toutes les pièces analysées, ils se sont retrouvés dans le hall

-Aucune trace de Vanya en bas annonça Dave

-Rien de notre côté non plus expliqua Patch

-Rien dans les chambres soupira Cinq

-Bon et bien bon courage pour sa recherche annonça Diego

-Quoi ? Demanda Cinq. Ou vous allez là ? Demanda-t-il à Patch et son frère qui se dirigeaient déjà vers l'escalier. Vanya est toujours dans la nature et Ezelle est cha-cha aussi

-On sait dit Patch et se sont des meurtriers alors je ne peux pas les laisser s'en tirer. Diego et moi on va aller voir les caméras de surveillance de la ville pour voir si on peut retrouver leurs traces

-Bien soupira Klaus en les voyant partir

-Dit intervint Cinq. Est-ce que papa t'as dit quoi que ce soit sur l'apocalypse quand tu lui as parlé ? Par exemple un indice sur la façon dont s'est arrivé ?

-Non il n'a rien dit là-dessus. Un rasage d'exception ça je dois l'avouer, mais pas d'indices non

-Oh fait chier

-Mais par contre, il a fait allusion à mon potentiel lui expliqua Klaus. Il a dit qu'il était déçu que je me suis contenté de seulement effleurer mon potentiel

-Comment il était au courant de l'apocalypse soupira Cinq ne faisant pas attention à ce que venait de lui dire son frère

-ça je n'en sais rien. Mais je devais te demander, ton truc de voyage dans le temps-là, comment tu as su ce que tu devais faire ?

-Je n'en savais rien. Klaus, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries

-Mais ce n'est pas des conneries, se défendit-il. Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, de toute façon tu ne laisseras jamais tomber ton addiction

-Je ne suis pas un junkie moi, se défendit-il

-Oh si au contraire, t'es accro à une drogue qui s'appelle l'apocalypse

-N'importe quoi

-Premier symptôme : le déni

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, on n'a strictement rien en commun

-Oh tu crois, lui sourit Klaus pourtant ce regard je le connais par cœur. Je l'ai déjà vu des tas de fois dans le regard de ceux qui ont perdu de vue qui ils sont sans leur petites addiction et je sais de quoi je parle. Sans Dave je n'aurais pas réussi à arrêter c'est vrai. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose lui dit-il sérieusement

Agacé, Cinq finis par lancer l'œil de verre qui alla se fracasser contre le mur opposé

-Bien tu es content ? Dit Cinq sur la défensive. Je suis très heureux que tu ailles mieux Klaus, mais moi, je n'ai pas quelqu'un avec moi pour m'aider à aller mieux, plus maintenant dit-il sombrement. Arrêter l'apocalypse était la dernière chose que je lui avais promis

-Oh mais je suis sûr que Dolores doit se trouver quelque part dans ta chambre appuyée sur son buste sans jambes et qu'elle doit être très fier de toi d'y être arrivé plaisanta-t-il

-Je ne parlais pas de Dolores, dit-il tristement en quittant la pièce

-Attend quoi ? Demanda Klaus en réalisant le sens de ses paroles. Alors de qui tu …

-Laisse le Klaus, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul dit Dave en posant une main sur son épaule. Viens, dit-il en l'entrainant en haut. Ben est avec toi ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en observant le fantôme à côté de lui

-On devrait comprendre ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Peut-être que si on arrive à comprendre comment tu as fait, on pourra comprendre l'ampleur de ton plein potentiel et ce que ton père attendait de toi

-Ouais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que mon père voulait que je fasse

-Alors fais le pour toi. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir jusqu'où peuvent aller tes capacités ?

-Si c'est vrai admit-il

-Bien alors commet tu fais d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de Klaus

-Ben je ne fais rien de spécial. Les fantômes viennent me voir tout seuls sauf si je les bloque avec la drogue

-Peut être que tu devrais essayer de te concentrer sur Ben, sur sa main qui te touche. Imagine là matérialisé

-Ouais je peux essayer confirma-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sol, Ben faisant de même en face à lui.

Ensuite, les 2 ont avancé leurs mains l'une vers l'autre lentement. Mais au moment de se toucher, Klaus passa à travers la main de Ben

-Ce n'est pas grave dit Dave. Recommence, ce serait trop facile si tu y arrivais du premier coup

Finalement, après plus de 2 heures d'entrainement, Klaus a commencé à tomber de fatigue et il est partis dormir rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard par Dave.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Klaus se réveilla en sursaut en sentent tout le sol de sa chambre trembler

-Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda-t-il en observant les murs trembler eux-aussi

-Aucune idée dit Dave bien réveillé lui aussi. On devrait aller voir, vient dit-il en se levant précipitamment

Arrivés en bas, ils ont aperçu Luther tenir Vanya dans ses bras

-Luther qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Klaus

-C'est elle, c'est Vanya qui a fait ça à Alisson

-Quoi ? Non Vanya n'est pas dangereuse. Enfin elle n'a même pas de pouvoirs

-Si justement elle en a et des terrifiants d'après Pogo. On ne peut pas la laisser se promener en liberté, elle est dangereuse, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier du sous-sol

-Non attend dit Klaus en le retenant. Tu ne peux pas enfermer Vanya

-Je n'ai pas le choix Klaus, dit-il en continuant son chemin

-Pas le choix de quoi ? Demanda Diego en les rejoignant avec Patch

-Je crois que Luther vient d'assommer Vanya expliqua Klaus

-Quoi ? Demanda Diego en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol

Et quand ils ont fini par rejoindre Luther, celui-ci refermait la porte d'une forteresse blindée avec seulement une petite fenêtre

-Tu ne vas pas l'enfermer là-dedans quand même dit Klaus choqué

-C'est là que papa la gardais quand elle était incontrôlable avant de lui bloquer ses pouvoirs avec les médicaments

-Alors tu as enfermé notre sœur parce que tu crois qu'elle a des pouvoirs ? Demanda Diego en voyant Vanya se réveiller et venir taper au carreau désespéré

-Non je sais qu'elle en a. C'est Pogo qui me l'a dit. Il l'a toujours su, tout comme papa

-Pourquoi ils nous l'ont caché ? Demanda l'ancien numéro 2. Je suis le seul qui ne savait pas que cet endroit existait ou quoi ?

-Il nous a caché tellement de chose, soupira Klaus

-S'il l'a fait, c'est parce qu'il avait peur de Vanya

-C'est n'importe quoi arrête dit Klaus

-Pourquoi pas ? Il a bien menti sur tout le reste alors pourquoi ce serait si dur à croire

-Si tu dis vrai. C'est peut-être elle qui a tué Peabody fit remarquer Diego

-Et tranché la gorge d'Alisson

-Non, ça va trop loin là, je suis désolé, on peut revenir en arrière une seconde ? C'est de Vanya qu'on parle là quand même. C'est notre sœur fit remarquer Klaus en observant peinée la brune s'acharner sur la fenêtre. C'est celle qui pleurait à chaque fois qu'on marchait sur un insecte quand on étaient petits

-Je sais dit Luther. Je sais que c'est dur de l'accepter

-Ce n'est pas que c'est dur de l'accepter, c'est que c'est carrément impossible Luther

-Ouais c'est vrai, on ne peut pas l'enfermer si on n'a pas de preuve le soutient Diego

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus que ce que j'ai dit ?

-Hé bien on a qu'à ouvrir la porte et lui demander dit Klaus en se dirigeant vers la poignée

-Non arrête, dit Luther en retenant son bras. Elle n'ira nulle part

-De toute façon, même si tu as raison. Elle a besoin de notre aide. On ne pourra rien faire pour elle tant qu'elle restera enfermée dans une cage dit Diego

-Ouais et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent, peut-être qu'elle n'a aucune idée de comment gérer ce pouvoir. C'est nouveau pour elle, ça doit être effrayant voir terrifiant de découvrir que tu sais faire des choses que t'avais jamais cru pouvoir faire avant dit Klaus compissant pour sa sœur

-Si ce que Pogo a dit est vrai, même ne serait-ce qu'en partis, Vanya est quelqu'un de très dangereux pour nous

-Les gars intervint Patch en entendant des pas dans le couloir, interrompant ainsi la dispute des 3 frères

-Alisson dit Luther en la voyant avancer doucement vers eux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais retourner te coucher

Ne pouvant lui répondre, Alisson attrapa son bloc note et son stylo pour écrit sur un papier « laisse la partir »

-Non désolé je ne peux pas. Tu as vu ce qu'elle t'a fait

« Ma faute » inscrivit-elle sur le bloc

-Elle ne bougera pas d'ici, je regrette

Agacée, Alisson essaya de s'approcher de la porte, mais Luther la retint

-Le temps qu'on sache ce qui se passe c'est tout lui expliqua-t-il

Voyant qu'elle ne saurait pas passer la montagne de muscle, Alisson le frappa sur le torse pour lui montrer son mécontentement

-Je ne l'as ferais pas sortir dit Luther recevant un autre coup de sa part. Arrête, dit-il en la voyant flancher par l'effort qu'elle venait de donner. Tu as besoin de repos. Aller vient on remonte dit-il en l'emportant avec lui tout en obligeant tout le monde à quitter la pièce. Laissant la pauvre Vanya seule

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Vanya ? Demanda Dave en suivant Klaus à l'étage pour qu'ils aillent s'habiller

-J'en ai aucune idée soupira le concerné. Une chose est sûre, c'est que Luther ne nous laissera pas approcher. On ne pourra seulement lui parler, que quand il nous laissera enfin avoir un contact avec elle

-ça craint la pauvre

-Ouais, je sais soupira Klaus

Mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour le moment, l'ancien numéro 4 se remit à l'entrainement avec Ben pour essayer de le matérialiser de nouveau

Mais au bout d'une heure, les 3 garçons présents dans la chambre ont sursauté en entendant une explosion provenir du sous-sol

-Oh merde, dit Klaus j'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'enfermer

Directement, les 2 ont quittés précipitamment la chambre

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Diego en s'approchant de Pogo avec Patch

-C'est Vanya expliqua le singe. Aller vous mettre à l'abri à l'extérieur de l'académie

-Aller chercher maman dit Luther debout devant la chambre d'Alisson

-Ok confirmèrent les 4 en se précipitant vers l'escalier

-Maman l'appela Diego en arrivant dans le Hall alors que la maison commençait à se détruire peu à peu, Vanya faisant exploser les chambres les unes après les autres. Merde ou elle est ?

-Maman dit Klaus en se précipitant vers l'autre bout de la maison accompagné des 3 autres

Mais au même moment, un bout de plafond s'écroula sur eux. Patch se pris le premier caillou sur la tête l'assommant directement, mais elle fut heureusement rattrapée dans les bras de Dave. Mais avant d'avoir pu réagir plus, 2 cailloux tombèrent sur Diego et Klaus. Celui de Klaus étant plus petit, il fut juste légèrement sonné

-Oh merde dit-il en voyant le plafond se fissurer encore plus. Sors là d'ici, ordonna-t-il à Dave

-Hors de question que je parte sans toi

-Diego, Diego dit Klaus en secouant son frère inconscient. Lève-toi. Diego ! Hurla-t-il en voyant le bout de plafond beaucoup plus gros que les autres leur foncer dessus

Mais directement, Diego se fit tirer hors de la trajectoire du caillou et Klaus roula sur le côté pour l'éviter lui aussi

-Ben, dit-il en observant le fantôme de l'ancien numéro 6 qui venait de sauver la vie de leur frère

-Tu as réussi dit Dave en les rejoignant avec Patch toujours inconsciente dans ses bras

-Ouais mais on ne doit pas rester là allez venez dit-il en entraînant Diego quelque peu conscient

Enfin, les 4 ont réussi à atteindre la petite ruelle à côté du bâtiment et Diego se retourna choqué vers l'ancien junkie

-Klaus, tu viens de me sauver la vie dit-il en le serrant contre lui

-Heu ouais dit-il mal à l'aise alors que Ben lui adressait un regard choqué, qu'il se prenne les mérites à sa place.

-Attend dit Diego en observant les 2 autres. Ou est maman ? Maman, hurla-t-il en observant le bâtiment qui était sur le point de s'effondrer et à la fenêtre de laquelle le robot les fixait en leur faisant un petit signe de la main

-Sors de là, vite ordonna Klaus

-Sors, maman la supplia Diego. Je viens te chercher dit-il en se précipitant vers le bâtiment

-Non arrête dit Klaus en le retenant par le bras

-Reste pas là maman dit-il désespéré en voyant le bâtiment s'effondrer pour de bon

Quand le nuage de poussière s'est enfin dissipé et que les débris de bâtiment ont semblé calme, Dave à doucement posé Patch au sol avant d'aller aider Diego et Klaus à chercher l'androïde

-Diego dit doucement Klaus, ça ne sert plus à rien arrête

-Non ne dit pas n'importe quoi et continue de m'aider à chercher

-ça suffit viens dit-il en le tirant par le bras

-Non laisse-moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ecoute moi, c'est fini. Elle est …

-Tu veux faire quoi ? T'enfuir ? Tu veux abandonner tout le monde ?

-Non

-Et Pogo alors ?

-Il ne s'en est pas tiré expliqua Luther en les rejoignant avec Alisson

-Quoi ? Demanda Klaus

-Vanya l'a tué expliqua l'ancien numéro 1

-Vanya ne ferais jamais ça la défendit Diego

-J'ai tout vu, juste avant qu'on sorte

-Maman et maintenant Pogo. Oh merde, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans les graviers

-Et les gars les interpella Cinq. On y est, l'apocalypse est toujours d'actualité et c'est aujourd'hui

-Je croyais que t'avais dit que c'était fini ? demanda Luther

-Je me suis trompé d'accord. Je suis tombé sur ce journal le jour où je me suis retrouvé coincé dans le futur. Et le titre est toujours le même

-ça ne veut absolument rien dire, lui dit remarquer Diego. Le cours de l'histoire a pu être changé depuis qu'il a été imprimé ce matin

-Attends, quand je l'ai trouvé, j'ai cru que la maison avait été détruite en même temps que tout le reste. Mais nous sommes là, la lune brilles toujours et la terre est en un seul morceau mais pas l'académie

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas dit Klaus en attrapant son journal

-Il suffit de m'écouter espèce d'idiot. Vanya a détruit l'académie avant que l'apocalypse ne se produise. Je croyais que Harold Jenkins en était la cause. Mais il n'était que le détonateur et Vanya est la bombe. C'est Vanya qui est la cause de l'apocalypse

-Il faut qu'on la retrouve compris Luther alors que des sirènes de police et un hélicoptère les survolais. On se retrouve au « super star » ordonna-t-il tandis que tout le monde se dispersa

* * *

Diego étant parti avec Patch dans ses bras, il finit par s'arrêter dans une petite ruelle discrète en la sentant se réveiller tout doucement

-Diego, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vanya a détruit la maison. On a dû partir dit-il en la posant doucement au sol

-Oh c'est vrai, je me rappelle maintenant dit-elle en se tenant la tête. Ou sont les autres ? Le questionna-t-elle

-On n'a dû se séparer parce que la police et l'armée sont venus après l'explosion déclenché. Seulement on n'a pas de temps à perdre à être arrêter. On doit empêcher Vanya de déclencher l'apocalypse

-Mais je croyais que l'apocalypse était finie avec la mort de Jenkins ?

-Non, on s'est trompé, c'est Vanya qui est à l'origine de celle-ci. On doit maintenant l'arrêter, on n'a pas le choix

-Oh, je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement, j'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi de devoir te battre contre un membre de ta famille

-ça va, on n'a pas le choix. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait

-Ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda-t-elle perdu. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Diego ?

-Pogo … et maman dit-il doucement. Ils ne s'en sont pas sortis

-Oh non, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Diego, dit-elle en voyant les larmes perler ses yeux après avoir perdu sa mère pour la deuxième fois cette semaine. Je suis vraiment désolé dit-elle en le serrant contre elle avant de le bercer doucement de manière réconfortante

Et pour la première fois, n'écoutant plus les conseils de son père, Diego se permis d'être faible en laissant sa tristesse se déverser sur l'épaule de son ancienne acolyte

Patiemment, Patch le laissa se calmer avant qu'il ne relève son regard vers elle

-Merci, dit-il simplement

-Il n'y a pas de quoi dit-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire

-Allez vient dit-il en se relevant avant de sécher ses larmes d'un coup de manche. On doit rejoindre les autres, dit-il en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à se relever

* * *

Arrivés au bowling, ils ont tous les 2 pu constater que tous les autres étaient déjà présents. Et en les apercevant s'approcher main dans la main Dave et les Hargreeves eurent la décence de ne faire aucune remarque à ce sujet

-Bon dit Luther une fois que tout le monde eu pris place à cette réunion peu commune. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de dire ça, mais on doit se préparer

-A faire quoi ? Demanda Dave

-A faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour arrêter Vanya dit-il avant de recevoir un coup de calepin de la part d'Alisson

-On n'aura peut-être pas le choix Alisson, se défendit-il

-Je ne pense pas, il y a toujours d'autres options fit remarquer Dave

-Ah oui et lesquels monsieur le soldat ? Lui demanda Cinq. Sur le champ de bataille est-ce que tu attendais bien sagement qu'un ennemi te tire dessus en te disant qu'il devait y avoir d'autres option que de te défendre en retour ?

-Non soupira Dave face à la véracité de ces propos

-De toute façon, quoi qu'on décide, on doit retrouver Vanya et rapidement, elle peut être n'importe où expliqua Luther

-Non, elle est … là dit Klaus en observant le journal qu'il avait dans les mains. Regardez, dit-il en le plaçant face à eux

-Mais oui, c'est vrai, c'est ce soir son concert réalisa Diego en observant l'affiche

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre intervint une serveuse en se postant à côté d'eux mais mon patron dit que si vous ne joué pas. Vous devez vous en aller

-Oh putain dit Luther en observant l'homme en question les fusiller du regard avant d'envoyer une boule férocement faire un strike 3 pistes plus loin

-Heu ça ce n'est pas notre piste fit remarquer Patch en observant confuse les gens utilisant la piste en question

En levant les yeux au ciel, Alisson inscrivit sur son bloc note « c'est notre sœur »

-Il n'y a que nous qui puissions stopper ça lui fit remarquer Luther. On a une responsabilité envers papa

-Envers papa ? Non je t'en prie s'insurgeât Diego. Je commence vraiment à en avoir …

-Il à tous sacrifier pour nous rassembler le coupa l'ancien numéro 1

-Je suis d'accord avec Luther fit remarquer Cinq. On ne doit pas lui laisser l'occasion de se défendre des milliards de vies sont en jeux, on n'a pas le temps de n'en sauver qu'une dit-il alors que Ben adressa un regard à Klaus

-Heu vous savez intervint celui-ci. Je peux peut-être aider moi

-Arrête ce n'est pas le moment soupira Luther

-Non laisse le parler le défendit Diego. Il m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui

-Sérieusement dit Ben blasé

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Luther

-Ouais confirma Klaus. C'est vrai que … je m'en suis attribué le mérite, le vrai héro, c'est Ben

Face à sa révélation, ces 4 frères et sœurs s'adressèrent un regard peu convaincu

-Ecoutez, dit Klaus. Hier il a réussi à me frapper. Et tout à l'heure à la maison, c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie de Diego pas moi

-T'es vraiment pas croyable Klaus intervint Luther

-Non il dit la vérité dit Dave. Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu la marque de la main de Ben le frapper et tout à l'heure, Diego a été comme tiré par une force invisible hors de la trajectoire du caillou. Ça ne peut être que ça

-Tu veux une preuve c'est ça ? D'accord, je vais te donner une preuve dit Klaus en attrapant une boule de bowling. Ok attention les yeux. Attrape dit-il en la lançant

Mais à la place de flotter dans les mains de Ben, elle le traversa complétement laissant Klaus penaud face au regard mortel de ses frères et sœurs

-Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de faire taire la petite voix dans ta tête qui veut absolument être le centre de l'attention

-Luther, t'es pas juste avec lui. Il vient seulement de découvrir ses nouvelles capacités, il lui faut le temps de s'y adapter le défendit Dave

-Ce n'est rien, laisse tomber babe, soupira-t-il en s'adressant à Dave. Tu veux que je te dise Luther, je crois que je te trouvais plus agréable avant que tu n'aies couché avec une fille

Voyant les yeux de Luther s'écarquiller et Alisson l'observer choquer, Klaus essaya de se rattraper comme il pouvait

-Mais ce n'était pas… dit-il en cherchant ses mots. Franchement, ce n'était pas sa faute parce qu'il était raide défoncé pas vrai ? Dit-il sans apercevoir le regard exaspéré que Cinq lui lançait.

-Et la fille elle pensait qu'il portait un genre de costume alors… continua-t-il

-Tu la fermes, le coupa Luther

-D'accord dit penaud tandis qu'Alisson se dirigea vers la porte du bowling

-Alisson attend dit Luther en la suivant

-Excusez-moi intervint une dame en s'approchant des 5 autres avec un garçon d'environ l'âge de Cinq en apparence. C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils Kenny aujourd'hui et on se disait que tu aimerais peut-être jouer avec des enfants de ton âge ?

En entendant ça Patch assise avec Dave un peu plus loin de la dispute des Hargreeves, étouffa un fou rire dans sa main

-Franchement, t'es dur avec lui, lui fit remarquer Dave tout bas

-Enfin si tes 2 papas sont d'accord dit la femme en observant Diego et Klaus assit à côté de lui

Face au visage surpris de Diego, se fut cette fois au tour de Dave d'éclater de rire, mais beaucoup moins discrètement que Patch, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'ancien numéro 2

-Je préférerais encore me faire arracher les 2 pieds répondit-il directement obligeant Klaus à se frotter les yeux exaspérés par le manque de tact de son frère

Mais quelque chose sembla détourner l'attention de Cinq, car il se leva précipitamment vers la piste voisine

-Qu'on soit bien clair intervint Diego en observant Klaus se lever. Si je devais sortir avec un mec, ce ne serait surement pas toi

-T'arriverais jamais à me séduire de toute façon, plaisanta-t-il. Et puis mon cœur est déjà pris désolé dit-il en rejoignant Dave

-Comme c'est mignon, ironisa-t-il en prenant place lui aussi à coté de Patch

* * *

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Luther et Alisson ont fini par les rejoindre

-Bon ou est Cinq ? Demanda-t-il en observant le quatuor

-Il est partit expliqua Diego

-Oh c'est pas vrai, il est parti ou encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne nous a rien dit

-Bon on n'a pas le temps de l'attendre fit remarquer Luther. Le concert commence dans 30 minutes

-Bon alors c'est quoi le plan ? Lui demanda Diego

-Heu hé bien que crois que … on devrait aller au théâtre, dit-il en réfléchissant

-C'est un lieu ça, pas un plan lui fit remarquer Diego. Attends, c'est tout ce que t'as là ? Tu veux être notre numéro 1, ça me va. Mais tu dois nous faire travailler ensemble parce que pour l'instant, c'est du grand n'importe quoi

-T'as raison, il nous faut un plan, compris Luther

-Bon sang dit Dave en observant dans le dos de la montagne de muscles, des hommes armés s'approcher d'eux

-Baissez-vous ordonna Patch en sortant son arme tout en se mettant à couvert

Obéissant, Klaus et Alisson se sont placé derrière une paroi, Luther et Diego derrière une autre, pendant que Dave avait rejoint Patch derrière la sienne pour commencer à tirer sur les hommes avec elle

-Mais bordel, c'est qui ces mecs ? Demanda Diego

-Ils sont peut-être venus pour l'anniversaire du petit Kenny proposa Klaus alors qu'Alisson le regarda exaspéré

-Non, je pense qui sont venus pour nous dit Luther

-Ah bon ? Très perspicace numéro 1 dit Patch en réussissant à toucher l'un des hommes

-On doit les aider dit Diego en observant Dave et Patch tirer sur les hommes pendant qu'eux ne faisaient rien

Disant ça, il se leva d'un coup pour envoyer un de ces couteaux qui atterrit précisément dans la poitrine de l'un des hommes

-Jolie coup lui sourit Patch

-Tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus dit-il en observant les 4 hommes qu'elle avait déjà mis au tapis alors qu'il empala un autre homme avec un couteau avant de s'abriter à nouveau derrière la paroi voyant les tirs de balles se diriger vers lui

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de flirter vous 2 fit remarquer Luther en assommant l'un des hommes avec un boule de bowling

Observant par au-dessus de sa paroi, Klaus vit ses frères enchaîner les tirs de couteaux et de balles de bowlings tandis que Patch et Dave continuait de tirer avec le plus de précision possible. Mais d'un coup, son sang se glaça en voyant une balle frôler le visage de Dave l'ayant évité de justesse

-Et toi dit-il en attrapant le gâteau d'anniversaire du petit Kenny. Ne le touche pas dit-il en envoyant le gâteau se fracasser sur son masque lui troublant ainsi la vue et permettant à Dave de l'abattre d'un coup net et précis

-Je t'avais dit, lui sourit Klaus fier de lui. Je suis le meilleur soldat

-Évidement, rigola Dave en se reconcentrant sur sa tâche

-Bon dit Klaus en venant se replacer à côté d'Alisson. Ils bloquent la sortie

-Alors c'est quoi le plan Luther ? Demanda Diego voyant qu'ils allaient vite se faire battre par la force du nombre

-Les pistes ordonna Luther en voyant Alisson les pointer du doigt

Sans se le faire redire, les 6 s'y sont précipité évitant, aussi bien qu'ils pouvaient, les balles

-Bon très bien dit Patch une fois qu'ils réussirent à sortir du bowling et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-On va au théâtre dit directement Luther en s'y précipitant suivis bien vite par les 5 autres

* * *

Arrivés à l'endroit du concert, ils ont entendu la musique de l'orchestre déjà résonner dans tout le bâtiment. Directement, Alisson bloqua Luther et lui montra son bloc note sur lequel était noté « je dois y aller seule »

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça Alisson, on ne peut plus la raisonner

-On n'a pas le temps intervint Diego. Vous entendez la musique ? Ça a commencé

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle va t'écouter ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Luther

-On n'a pas le temps insista Diego

-Peut être que je pourrais aller avec elle proposa Patch. Juste au cas où. Vanya paniquera surement moins si elle aperçoit un visage qu'elle n'a à peine croisé qu'une seule fois plutôt que l'un de ses frères. Et je pourrais protéger Alisson si ça dérape dit-elle en rechargeant son arme

-Bon d'accord approuva Luther alors que les 2 filles se sont précipitées vers la salle de spectacle

-Tu veux qu'elle serve de diversion, c'est ça ? Demanda Diego une fois seul avec ses frères et Dave

-On à pas le choix, pour neutraliser Vanya c'est notre meilleure chance. Elle nous remerciera, dit-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même

-Alors c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Klaus

-Toi, tu attends dehors, Dave, je veux que tu ailles sur les balcons pour nous couvrir au cas où et Diego et moi on va entrer par la scène

-Entendu dit Dave en montant précipitamment les marches

-Quoi ? Demanda Klaus

-Oui, t'es notre guetteur confirma Luther

-Votre guetteur dit Klaus perdu

-Aller on n'a pas le temps de jouer, dit Luther en entrainant Diego

En soupirant, Klaus est donc sorti accompagné de Ben

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle, Alisson avança dans l'allée centrale suivie discrètement par Patch. Et en apercevant sa sœur, Vanya lui sourit heureuse qu'elle soit venue malgré tout

Mais d'un coup, la brune se releva en voyant Luther et Diego foncer sur elle de chaque côté de la scène

-Non qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces idiots grogna Patch en voyant Vanya donner un coup violant avec son archet, produisant une onde de choc qui souffla les 2 garçons.

En apercevant ça, toute la salle se releva paniqué et commença à hurler. Et tandis que l'orchestre voulu aussi se lever pour fuir, Vanya redonna un coup d'archet en les obligeant à continuer de jouer

-Sortez, sortez vite, sortez de la salle ordonna Diego

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous a pris dit Patch en les rejoignant dans la foule

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit l'arrêter expliqua Luther

-Elle est plus puissant que ce que je pensais dit Diego en se cachant derrière l'un des sièges

-Ouais moi aussi confirma Luther en recevant un coup de coussin de la part d'Alisson agacé qu'ils soient intervenus

-Oui on va bien, merci de demander lui répondit Luther. Ecoute, j'ai failli te perdre une fois alors je suis pas du tout prêt à recommencer

-Bon, on peut oublier l'effet de surprise constata Diego. On fait quoi alors ?

-Le violon dit Patch en voyant les mimes que Alisson lui faisait. Ça concentre ses pouvoirs

-Vous avez raison, si on peut lui prendre et l'empêcher jouer, peut-être qu'on aura une chance

-Les gars à couvert hurla Dave depuis le balcon en voyant les hommes armés entrer dans la salle

Directement, l'ancien soldat essaya de les couvrir comme il pouvait, mais c'était impossible de tous les viser. Voyant les tirs de balles se propager dans la salle, les membres de l'orchestre réussirent à reprendre le contrôle de leur corps pour s'enfuir

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu Klaus, ils étaient censés faire le guet dit Diego en se couchant derrière l'un des sièges

-Et ça te surprend ? Demanda Luther

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Demanda Cinq en apparaissant au milieu de la salle. Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de glander

-T'étais ou Cinq ? J'ai cru que tu nous avais laissé tomber expliqua Luther

-J'avais une course à faire. Ce n'est pas bon ça dit-il en se cachant derrière un siège pour éviter les tirs de balles

-Tu sais qui sont ces types ? Demanda Patch

-Oui je les connais confirma-t-il

-Et ? Demanda Diego

-On est foutu

-Super, dit Diego en commençant à lancer des couteaux à tout vas

-Les mecs hurla Klaus en entrant précipitamment dans la salle. Il y a Cha-cha, il y a Cha-cha, elle arrive

-Klaus, baisse-toi lui hurla Dave en voyant les tirs de balles lui foncer dessus

Sans se le faire redire, l'ancien numéro 4 plongea sous l'un des sièges du théâtre. Pendant ce temps, Cinq en profita pour apparaître sur le dos d'un des hommes pour l'obliger à tirer sur ses collègues.

Énervé par leurs pertes du aux couteaux de Diego, aux tirs de Dave et Patch et à la permutation de l'espace par Cinq, les hommes vivants devinrent plus dangereux et précis dans leurs tirs. Voyant ça, Klaus se concentra et vit une lumière bleue illuminer ses mains. Se relevant tout en se concentrant plus que jamais sur ses mains, il réussit à faire apparaître Ben aux yeux de tous

-Il l'a fait sourit Dave fier de lui en voyant Ben déclencher ses tentacules afin d'aller attaquer tous les hommes restants

Choqués, les 4 autres Hargeeves ont observé la scène devant eux bouchebé

-Dites-moi que je rêve intervint Luther, c'est lui, c'est Ben

-Ben dit Alisson sur ses lèvres

-Oh non, dit Diego en observant Cha-cha sortir des coulisses

Directement, il a foncé sur elle pour commencer un combat à main nu

-Non Diego, sombre idiot dit Patch en le suivant pour venir lui prêter main forte

Une fois tous les soldats hors d'état de nuire, Klaus arrêta ses pouvoirs essoufflés.

-Alors c'est qui le guetteur maintenant ? Demanda-t-il fièrement

-Klaus, dit Dave en arrivant en courant vers lui. Ça, c'était très sexy dit-il en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser

-Je n'y serais jamais arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas encouragé, lui sourit-il

-Les gars intervint Cinq en observant le costume de Vanya devenir blanc tandis que le bâtiment se mit à trembler

-Il faut faire quelque chose dit Dave

-Oui, mais quoi ? Demanda Klaus

-Content de vous revoir dit Luther en voyant Patch et Diego les rejoindre. Ou vous étiez ?

-On arrêtait une meurtrière, expliqua simplement Patch

-Alors comment on met fin à tout ça ? Demanda Diego

-On l'encercle expliqua Luther. On l'attaque en même temps de tous les cotés

-C'est une mission suicide un peu non ? Demanda Klaus

-Oui mais il y en a un de nous qui pourrait l'atteindre expliqua Cinq. C'est notre seule chance

-Bien dit Luther, on est tous d'accord ? Tout le monde confirma alors d'un hochement de tête. Alisson ? Demanda-t-il en l'observant faire non de la tête

-Tu vas à gauche ordonna-t-il à Diego sans prendre en compte l'avis de l'ancien numéro 3, Patch au milieu à gauche, Dave au milieu à droite, Klaus à droite et Cinq et moi on la prend de face

Obéissant, chacun a suivi son plan sans écouter les protestations silencieuses d'Alisson

Mais dès que Vanya vit les 6 lui foncer dessus, elle donna un nouveau coup d'archet et réussi à les emprisonner dans un lien de pouvoir, pompant peu à peu leur énergie vitale

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Alisson se plaça derrière elle avec l'arme que Patch avait fait tomber, et elle tira à coté de sa tête, faisant exploser d'un coup ses pouvoirs qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel en lui faisant perdre connaissance par la même occasion. La voyant s'effondrer dans les bras d'Alisson, les 4 frères ont accouru vers elles

-Elle est vivante ? Demanda Luther

-Oui confirma Alisson d'une faible voix

-On a réussi soupira Cinq rassuré. On a sauvé le monde

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Diego en aidant Patch à se relever

-Oui ça va merci

-On la fait sourit Klaus en serrant Dave contre lui. Mais en observant le plafond, il fronça les sourcils en voyant des astéroïdes leur foncer droit dessus. Les gars, dit-il en se relevant brusquement. Regardez, vous voyez ce gros morceau de lune qui fonce droit sur nous ?

-Ce n'est pas bon ça dit Luther en observant le plafond

-Alors on y est, soupira Klaus. Finalement, sauver le monde s'est raté

-Si seulement Sir Reginald pouvait nous voir dit sarcastiquement Diego. La umbrella académie qui échoue en beauté

-Alors on a fait tout ça pour rien, dit Patch en se plaçant à côté de lui

-J'aurais au moins gagné quelques jours à tes cotés dit Dave en prenant la main de Klaus dans la sienne. Et ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau qui ait pu m'être fait

-Moi aussi confirma Patch. Merci pour tout Diego dit-elle en l'embrassant faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de l'ancien numéro 2.

Mais bien vite, il se reprit et passa sa main sur sa joue pour approfondir leur baiser

Après leur baiser, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et observa l'astéroïde qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux

-Au moins on sera tous ensemble à la fin fit remarquer Luther

-Ce n'est pas forcément la fin réfléchit Cinq

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda Luther

-Je crois que je peux nous tirer de là. Mais il va falloir me faire confiance

-Non merci, dirent directement ses 3 frères

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir qu'on accepte notre destin parce que dans moins d'une minute on va tous disparaitre

-Alors c'est quoi l'idée ? Demanda Patch intéressé

-On utilise ma capacité à voyager dans le temps, mais cette fois, je vous emmène avec moi

-Tu peux faire ça ? Demanda Diego

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé dit-il honnêtement

-Qu'est ce qui peut nous arriver de pire ? Demanda Dave

-Le pire tu l'as devant toi, un homme de cinquante-cinq ans dans le corps d'un enfant. Au moins vous savez

-Oh et puis merde, on vient dit Diego après avoir vu le hochement de tête positif de Patch

-Ouais ça nous va aussi confirma Klaus en observant Dave

-Moi aussi dit Luther. Alisson, dit-il en observant cette dernière hocher la tête positivement Vanya toujours allongé sur ses genoux. Et Ben ? Demanda-t-il en observant Klaus

-Super, il vient aussi confirma-t-il en observant le fantôme

-Bien, Luther prend Vanya ordonna Cinq

-Attendez, dit-il une fois la brune dans ses bras. Vous êtes sûr qu'on l'emmène ? C'est la cause de l'apocalypse. C'est comme emmener une bombe avec nous

-L'apocalypse est inévitable et Vanya en seras toujours la cause, sauf si on l'emmène avec nous et qu'on la soigne

Confirmant tous d'un hochement de tête la réflexion de Cinq, ils se sont ensuite placés en cercle dans lequel Cinq a concentré ses pouvoirs. Et dans un éclair bleu, ils ont tous disparu au moment où la terre explosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsqu'ils sont réapparus, le choc de leurs pieds sur le sol les a tous fait s'effondrer lourdement par terre

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Cinq

-Oui, je crois confirma Klaus

-Ou on est ? Demanda Patch en se relevant doucement

-Au théâtre constata Luther, mais il est en un seul morceau

-Hé vous ! Retentit une nouvelle voix. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici en pleine nuit ? Le théâtre est fermé

En observant le vigile pointer sa lampe de poche sur eux, ils ont tous sourit

-Désolé, dit Patch. Police, dit-elle en montrant son badge. On nous a appelé mes collègues et moi pour cette jeune fille qui a fait une overdose dit-elle en montrant Vanya toujours inconsciente. Sa sœur et son frère l'ont trouvé assez vite heureusement dit-elle en montrant Luther et Alisson

-Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour faire partis de la police ? Demanda l'homme en pointant Cinq du doigt

-Oh non, c'est mon gamin, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de baby-sitter pour le garder sourit Klaus

-Excusez-moi mon brave, sauriez-vous nous dire qu'elle date nous sommes ? Demanda Cinq

-le 24 mars 2019 dit logiquement l'homme. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui certains, on allait sortir de toute façon sourit Patch en faisant signe aux autres de la suivre vers la sortie

-Tu nous a fait revenir le jour où on s'est retrouvé ? Demanda Luther, une fois qu'ils eurent quitté les lieux

-Oui je me suis dit que ce serait le plus facile

-Mais si on se recroise nous-même ? Demanda Diego

-Aucune chance, notre arrivée dans une époque supprime tout ce que nous avons pu réaliser au pars avant. Donc nous ne nous trouvons qu'a un seul endroit et c'est ici. C'est pour ça que le Klaus du passé disparaissait toujours au moment où le Klaus du futur apparaissait expliqua-t-il logiquement face à leurs regards perdus

-Bon et alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Klaus en observant Vanya toujours inconsciente dans les bras de Luther

-On ferait mieux de rentrer expliqua Cinq. On doit maintenant trouver un moyen de la soigner

-Attend dit Diego en écarquillant les yeux. Si on est revenu dans le temps de 8 jours. Alors maman et Pogo sont encore vivant ?

-Selon mes calculs oui confirma Cinq

-On y va dit Diego en se précipitant vers l'académie. Et en passant les portes, il ne put se retenir

-Maman l'appela-t-il

-Oh Diego chéri, tu es rentré sourit-elle

-Tu vas bien sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

-Bien sur sourit-elle. Oh il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda-telle en observant l'urne de Reginald dans le salon

-Elle est toujours déréglée constata-t-il. Pogo appela-t-il après le singe

-Oui monsieur Diego ? Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir après tant d'… que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en observant toute la bande

-On essaye de sauver le monde alors si tu voulais bien régler le programme de maman ça nous aiderait expliqua Klaus

-Comment est-ce que vous savez pour…

-Plus tard pour les questions Pogo. On sait tous ce que papa à fait. Maintenant règle les programmes de maman ordonna Luther en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol

-Oui monsieur Luther dit le singe en obéissant. Venez avec moi Grace dit-il au robot qui obéit sans poser de questions

* * *

Arrivé au sous-sol, Luther a couché Vanya sur le lit de l'infirmerie avant de l'attacher avec des sangles

« C'est nécessaire de l'attacher ? » Demanda Alisson sur son calpin

-Elle reste dangereuse expliqua Luther. J'ai compris qu'on ne devait plus la mettre à l'écart, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'enfuit

-Et on va faire quoi pour elle ? Demanda Dave

-On va d'abord devoir attendre qu'elle se réveille expliqua Cinq. Tous ces maux sont surtout psychologiques

« Je vais rester avec elle en attendant, vous allez vous reposer » inscrivit Alisson

-Je reste avec toi dit Luther. J'ai été odieux avec elle, je devrais m'excuser, dit-il face au regard perplexe de l'ancien numéro 3

Finalement, Alisson a approuvé sa présence et les 2 ont pris place à côté du lit de Vanya

* * *

En remontant à l'étage, Diego s'est laissé tomber dans l'un des canapé suivis de Patch qui pris place à côté de lui

-Quelle journée hein

-ça tu l'as dit confirma Cinq

-J'ai besoin d'un remontant quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Demanda Klaus

-Ouais s'il te plaît affirmèrent les 4 autres

Après avoir servi 5 whiskies, Klaus les tendis à Cinq assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar, un autre à Dave appuyé sur le dossier de l'un des canapés et 2 à Diego et Patch installés dans l'autre canapé

-Au fait, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter les amoureux sourit Klaus en envoyant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Diego

-Boucle là, tu veux dit Diego en lui envoyant tout de même un sourire en coin

-Non mais je suis vraiment heureux, il était temps qu'une jolie demoiselle dégèle ton cœur de gros nounours frigide

-Laisse les tranquilles Klaus rigola Dave en l'attrapant par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui

-Mais quoi, c'est vrai dit-il avec son air d'enfant

-C'est vrai mais tu les gènes souri Dave en l'embrassant

-Beurk votre amour dégoulinant me donne envie de vomir dit Cinq en observant les 2 couples

-T'en fais pas mon grand, un jour toi aussi ça t'arrivera. Mais pour le moment, je te trouve un peu jeune. Peut-être quand tu auras fini ta puberté dit Klaus en lui envoyant un sourire moqueur

-je te jure, je vais te… le préviens Cinq en se levant de son tabouret

Mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par un éclair bleu qui fit tomber lourdement une jeune fille rousse au sol.

-Bon sang dit la concernée en reprenant ses esprits, tout en se relevant doucement de la valise sur laquelle elle s'était retrouvée couchée

-Hé est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda gentiment Patch en s'approchant d'elle. Doucement, ne te relève pas trop vite dit-elle en la voyant flancher alors qu'elle s'était relevée d'un bond

-ça va merci dit-elle en repoussant l'aide de la femme. J'ai réussi, dit-elle en observant autour d'elle. Tu es Diego Hargreeves, le kraken, dit-elle en observant l'homme toujours installé dans le canapé. Et toi dit-elle en pointant Klaus debout à côté d'elle. Tu es Klaus aka séance

-Oh c'est trop mignon, c'est une petite fan sourit Klaus. Mais tu sais, ça fait des années qu'on ne nous a pas appelé comme ça. Enfin bon, si c'est un autographe que tu veux, on peut arranger ça

-Je me fiche bien de ton autographe pauvre crétin. Et je ne suis pas une de vos fans, mais je connais pas mal de choses sur vous c'est vrai. Enfaite, je suis là parce que je cherche … Bon sang dit-elle en se figeant face à Cinq. Dites-moi que je rêve

-Excuse-moi, mais est-ce qu'on se co…

-Pauvre crétin, le coupa-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour le faire chuter au sol. Tu sais à quel point ça a été dur de te trouver avec tout tes foutus voyages ? Demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant fermement par le col

-Lexie dit-il en écarquillant les yeux tout en reconnaissant ses yeux noisette si pétillant d'intelligence

-Bien sur qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant

-Mais tu es si …

-Ne fais pas le malin dit-elle en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Parce qu'apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à ressembler à une adolescente en pleine puberté ici

-D'accord tu marques un point dit-il avec un petit sourire

-Oh c'est trop mignon s'extasiât Klaus. Cinq s'est trouvé une petite amie

Mais avant qu'il ait pu comprendre, Klaus se figea en sentant la jeune fille postée sur son dos appuyé une lame contre sa gorge

-Ne me cherche pas trop numéro 4, ma patience à des limites

-Lex' laisse-le c'est juste un crétin fini dit Cinq en se relevant tout en époussetant son short

-ça j'avais remarqué dit-elle en apparaissant à côté de lui sans que personne ne l'ait vu bouger

-Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Dave perdu

-C'est son pouvoir expliqua logiquement Cinq. Elle peut arrêter le temps, ce qui lui permet de bouger ou elle veut quand elle veut sans que personne ne la voie

-Ouais enfin si on ne compte pas la pétasse de la commission avec tous ces gadgets

-Ouais à ce propos, j'aimerais te dire qu'elle est morte. Seulement, avec notre nouveau voyage dans le temps, cette partie de l'histoire a été effacée

-Attend son pouvoir ? Demanda Diego. Tu veux dire que …

-Exacte numéro 2. Je suis l'une des 43 enfants nés le même jour que vous. Ça a d'ailleurs toujours amusé ce crétin de me surnommer numéro 8 dit-elle en montrant Cinq qui lui adressait un sourire suffisant

-Ok, on pourrait peut-être en revenir aux bases, comment vous vous connaissez tous les 2 ? Demanda Patch

-On a travaillé ensemble à l'agence Tempus. Pour ma part, j'y étais depuis de nombreuses années quand la patronne est venue me ramener cet énergumène comme acolyte

-Et comment t'es arrivé chez ces tarés toi ? Demanda Diego sachant très bien que son frère n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de les rejoindre pour échapper enfin à l'époque de l'apocalypse

-Et bien ma naissance a été aussi étrange que la vôtre. Mais dans mon cas, je n'ai pas été adopté par un riche taré. Mais ma mère venant d'une famille catholique extrêmement croyante, ils ont pris ma naissance pour un don du ciel et lui ont interdit de m'abandonner. Seulement ma mère n'avait pas du tout la même vision des choses. Pour elle, j'étais juste un monstre qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour et qui lui a gâché la vie, l'obligeant à arrêter ses études pour s'occuper de moi alors qu'elle se destinait à un grand avenir. A mes 12 ans, mes grands-parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture. Maintenant seule avec moi, ma mère a commencé à m'exploiter pour que je lui ramène de l'argent à la maison. Au début, c'étaient simplement des ménages ou faire des courses pour d'autres gens. Mais un jour elle a eu une proposition plus alléchante et mieux payée Elle m'a donc vendu à un vieux pervers pour 2 heures. Quand j'ai compris qu'il comptait me violer, j'ai arrêté le temps, je l'ai assommé et je suis partie le plus loin possible de ma mère. Seule et effrayée, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. C'est là que la patronne s'est présentée devant moi. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils m'observaient et que mon pouvoir les intéressait beaucoup. Elle m'a ensuite proposé un travail dans lequel j'aurais un endroit ou vivre en toute tranquillité. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, je l'ai suivi. Plus tard, j'ai compris qu'elle s'intéressait à mon pouvoir, car elle essayait de créer une technologie pareille à lui. A l'époque je n'avais pas conscience à quel point ça pourrait se retourner contre moi, j'étais trop naïve. Mais toujours est-il que j'ai toujours exécuté les missions qu'ils m'ont donnés. Avec mon pouvoir c'était assez facile. Même si ça me rendait malade, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je n'avais nulle part autre ou aller. Puis au bout de quelques années à leur service, la patronne s'est pointée avec un homme devant moi. Elle m'a expliqué que ce serait mon nouvel acolyte car il était spécial lui aussi et qu'avec nos talents à tous les 2, ils ne pourraient pas échouer dans leur mission. Rapidement, Cinq a compris que j'étais l'une des 43 enfants nés ce jour spécial et il m'a parlé de vous. Etonnement, j'ai eu rapidement confiance en lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était comme moi et que pour la première fois, quelqu'un ne m'observait pas comme une bête curieuse à cause de mon pouvoir. De son coté, il a pris plus de temps à m'accorder sa confiance, il faut dire que son voyage dans l'apocalypse l'a rendu un peu bourru dit-elle en adressant un sourire moqueur à Cinq. Mais après plusieurs années à travailler en duo, il a fini par me parler de son expérience. Et malgré tout ce que ce monde m'avait fait endurer, je refusais de le voir se terminer. J'avais fait des choses atroces dans ma vie c'est vrai, mais je ne souhaitais pas la mort de toute l'humanité. Et surtout, je ne souhaitais pas voir le seul en qui j'ai eu vraiment confiance disparaître pour essayer de sauver tout le monde alors que je resterais dans cette agence qui me rendait malade. Quand je lui ai confié mon envie de l'aider à arrêter tout ça, il a semblé surpris mais il a fini par accepter. Nous avons ainsi tous les 2 cherchés un moyen de vous rejoindre pendant plusieurs mois. Malheureusement la patronne à découvert mon implication dans les documents concernant l'apocalypse disparus du bureau. Et elle m'a surprise à arrêter le temps. Je savais alors que c'était terminé pour moi et j'ai envoyé la dernière information que j'avais pu récolter à Cinq afin qu'il puisse vous rejoindre. J'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il serait capable d'arrêter tout ça.

-Je voulais vraiment tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite je suis désolé dit sincèrement Cinq. Tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu

-Oui j'ai cru comprendre vu que vous êtes revenus ici. Alors c'était quoi le problème ?

-La cause de l'apocalypse, c'est Vanya soupira-t-il

-Votre sœur comprit-elle. Mais tu m'as toujours dit qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir ?

-Oui c'est ce que je croyais. Puis il s'est avéré que notre père a toujours caché son pouvoir parce qu'il en avait peur. Il savait ce qui allait se passer

-Comment ? Demanda la rousse

-Aucune idée soupira Cinq

-Bon et alors maintenant c'est quoi le plan ?

-Attendre que Vanya se réveille et la soigner avant que l'agence ne mette la main dessus

-Donc on n'est pas plus avancé pour le moment

-En gros ouais confirma Cinq

-Bon dans ce cas, en attendant, j'aurais besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Tous ces voyages dans le temps ont endommagé les miens, dit-elle en observant sa chemise déchirée

-On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose dans les anciennes affaires d'Alisson dit-il en montant à l'étage suivis de la rousse laissant Dave, Klaus, Diego et Patch abasourdi par toute l'explication qu'elle venait de leur donner.

* * *

A l'étage, Lexie soupira en observant les regards en coin que lui adressait Cinq alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir menant à la chambre de l'ancienne numéro 3

-Bon crache le morceau qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant

-C'est juste que j'étais persuadé qu'ils t'avaient tué. Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ?

-J'ai toujours été plus intelligente que la patronne sourit-elle impérieusement faisant remarquer à Cinq qu'elle avait peut-être passé trop de temps avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle t'a arrêté après que tu m'aies envoyé le dernier indice pour me permettre de rentrer ?

-Elle m'a torturée, soupira-t-elle en montrant son ventre sur lequel des cicatrices marquaient sa peau. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi je récoltais ces informations sur l'apocalypse. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Jamais je ne t'aurais trahi

-Je suis désolé dit Cinq en fixant toujours ses cicatrices

-T'y es pour rien dit-elle en rabaissant sa chemise. J'ai fait mes propres choix en décidant de te suivre dans ton plan. Toujours est-il qu'elle a bien failli m'achever. Elle m'avait attaché avec des chaînes qui bloquaient mes pouvoirs. Ses expériences sur mon don lui on permit de créer par mal de truc. Seulement cette pétasse n'a jamais été sur le terrain. Ça se voit qu'elle est toujours restée derrière son bureau sinon elle aurait su que savoir crocheter un cadenas est indispensable dans nos missions. Quand elle a compris que je ne lui dirais rien, elle a perdu patience et elle est partis chercher une arme. C'est là que j'en ai profité pour décrocher les chaînes. J'ai ensuite arrêté le temps et j'ai foncé dans la salle des valises, j'en ai volé une et j'ai disparu. En voyant ça, elle a dû être extrêmement en colère et ne voulant pas assumer son erreur, elle a surement dû dire qu'elle m'avait tué

-Ouais confirma Cinq. Quand j'ai su ça, je pensais vraiment t'avoir perdu. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me restait à faire et je suis rentré chez moi. Et pour ton corps ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant une de ses longues mèches rousses, qui était beaucoup plus terne la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, alors âgée de 58 ans

-Il semble que le voyage dans le temps alors que j'avais déjà bloqué le temps ait fait une contradiction dans mon changement d'époque et ça a eu des effets sur mon corps me ramenant à l'âge de 13 ans. Et toi alors ? Demanda-t-elle en observant attentivement ses yeux vert-bleu qui eux n'avaient pas changé contrairement au reste de son corps

-J'ai fait une erreur de calcul, dit-il en haussant les épaules

-Je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'es pas aussi doué que tu souhaites le faire croire rigola-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de doigt sur le nez. Il semble qu'on soit dans la même galère alors

-Que veux-tu, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire

-C'est bien vrai, dit-elle en continuant sa route jusqu'à la chambre d'Alisson

Arrivé dedans, Cinq ouvrit la penderie avant de lui tendre une tenue

-Attends, tu te moque de moi là dit-elle en observant ce qu'il lui tendait perplexe

-C'est tout ce qu'il reste à ta taille dit-il logiquement

-Bon sang, soupira-t-elle en l'attrapant malgré tout

La voyant déboutonner sa chemise, Cinq s'est retourné pour lui laisser de l'intimité le temps qu'elle se change

-Ton père avait vraiment des goûts étranges dit-elle une fois habillée

-Moi je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien sourit-il moqueur en l'observant dans l'uniforme d'écolière de la umbrella academy

-Tu la fermes dit-elle directement en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur

-Mais j'étais sérieux dit-il en l'observant un peu plus amplement, la trouvant plutôt mignonne habillée ainsi

-Sérieusement des tueurs en culotte courte. On a l'air de quoi nous maintenant ? Bon après je dois reconnaitre une chose. Toi aussi, t'es plutôt mignon là-dedans, le short te va plutôt bien

-Trop aimable dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

-N'est-ce pas sourit-elle. Tu veux que je te dise, t'étais un enfant plutôt mignon dit-elle en pinçant sa joue

-Et toi t'étais une pimbêche adorable

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, sourit-elle. Au fait, dit-elle en observant autour d'elle. Ou est ta poupée, comment tu l'avais appelé déjà ?

-C'était un mannequin et elle s'appelle Dolores

-Oh oui Dolores, c'est ça sourit-elle moqueuse. Mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais cherché à la retrouver en venant ici

-C'est ce que j'ai fait confirma-t-il. Mais quand je pensais enfin avoir arrêter l'apocalypse, je l'ai ramené en me disant qu'il était temps que je tourne la page et que j'avance enfin dans ma vie

-Sage décision. On dirait que tu as bien grandi en mon absence

-C'est de l'ironie ? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

-C'est bien tu apprends vite dit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire moqueur


	7. Chapter 7

A l'étage d'en bas, Luther arriva soudain en courant dans le salon

-Vanya s'est réveillé, expliqua-t-il face au regard confus de tous

-Et elle va bien ? Demanda Dave

-Oui elle semble redevenue normal, mais elle est prise d'une crise de panique, vous devriez venir dit-il en s'adressant à Diego et Klaus

-Ok dit Diego en se précipitant vers le sous-sol suivis de Klaus

-Je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux qu'elle trouve des visages connus en premier lieu, dit Luther en s'adressant à Patch et Dave

-Bien sûr, vous devez vous retrouver en famille compris Patch. On va aller chercher Cinq

-Merci dit-il en suivant ses frères au sous-sol

-Oh mon dieu… je …je retentit la voix de Vanya alors que Luther rejoint l'infirmerie

-Vanya calme toi inscrivit Alisson sur son bloc note. Tout va bien nota-t-elle sur l'autre page

-Non tout ne va pas bien. J'ai… j'ai …. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-elle avec un regard effaré tandis qu'elle se débattait contre ses sangles

-Ecoute dit Klaus en s'approchant d'elle. Pour le moment tu n'as rien fait, Cinq nous a ramené dans le passé donc tes actions n'ont eu aucuns impactes

-Mais la lune … elle

-Pour le moment, elle est en un seul morceau lui expliqua Diego

-Et Pogo je….

-Pogo va bien lui expliqua Luther

-Je… je ne sais plus respirer dit-elle en continuant de paniquer

-Vanya respire dit Klaus en l'observant sérieusement. Regarde-moi dit-il voyant qu'elle continuait de se débattre. Voilà dit-il alors qu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Suis ma respiration doucement. Voilà, c'est bien dit-il en la voyant se calmer

-Bien joué dit Diego en posant une main amicale sur son épaule

-C'est maman qui m'a appris cette technique quand je me sentais trop submergé par les esprits, expliqua-t-il. Grace à papa, je n'avais pas le choix de savoir gérer mes crises de panique

-Je … j'ai tous voulu vous tuer dit Vanya en éclatant en sanglots. J'étais tellement en colère. Je suis désolé dit-elle dans un nouveau sanglot

-Et bien, je suppose qu'on l'a mérité dit Luther alors que tous l'observaient surpris. C'est moi qui t'ai enfermé là-dedans. Je suis désolé Vanya. Les autres n'étaient pas d'accord, ils voulaient t'aider. Ils ont compris que découvrir tes pouvoirs aussi tard devait t'effrayer, mais je n'ai rien voulu savoir. J'étais en colère pour ce que tu avais fait à Alisson

-Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais dit-elle en observant Alisson. Je suis tellement… tellement désolé

-Tout va bien maintenant écrit Alisson. On va tous bien lui sourit-elle

-Vanya dit Cinq en se téléportant dans la salle. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit

-J'ai failli tous vous tuer et toi ce qui t'inquiète c'est si je vais bien ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Eh bien, tu es notre sœur. Je suppose que ça explique beaucoup

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Cinq grognon qu'on connait ? Demanda Klaus

-La ferme Klaus, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'étais obnubiler à vouloir tuer celui qui serait responsable de l'apocalypse. Seulement quand j'ai su que c'était toi, tout a changé. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. Le coupable c'est papa. Et nous aussi en partie. On n'aurait pas dû te mettre de côté toutes ces années. Mais maintenant c'est terminé ont doit arrêter d'agir comme notre père nous a forgé. On doit être soudé

Approuvant ses dires, Alisson a serré la main de sa sœur en lui souriant sincèrement

-On devrait changer tes vêtements inscrivit Alisson. Et tu devrais prendre un bain pour te détendre

-On ne peut pas la laisser se promener seule Alisson, je suis désolé dit Luther

-Je vais l'accompagner lui indiqua Alisson

-Tu es encore trop faible pour gérer ça seule dit Luther

-Luther le prévint Diego voyant qu'il s'engouffrait sur la même pente qu'avant l'apocalypse. Laisse-la gérer. Et puis je peux demander à Dora de venir l'aider si ça peut te rassurer

Confirmant d'un hochement de tête, Alisson a remercié l'ancien numéro 2 qui venait de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher Patch

-Ok soupira Luther en venant décrocher les sangles retenant Vanya. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever et la conduisit vers la salle de bain accompagné d'Alisson. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en arrivant devant la porte

Exaspéré Alisson lui a lancé un regard plein de sous-entendu

-ça va aller Luther, on va s'en sortir t'en fais pas dit Patch en les rejoignant. Laisse-nous gérer ça entre fille tu veux ? Lui dit-elle en refermant la porte dans son dos après que les 2 sœurs Hargreeves soient entrées

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Vanya sur la défensive

-T'en fais pas lui indiqua Alisson. Elle est avec nous. C'est la petite amie de Diego, dit-elle en adressant un sourire à la policière

-Sa petite amie ? Demanda Vanya perdue. Mais pourquoi elle est là ? Diego ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un s'approcher de la maison et surtout pas dans ces circonstances

-C'est une longue histoire intervint Patch. Mais j'ai failli mourir et Klaus m'a sauvé la vie du coup, je me suis un peu contre mon gré retrouvé mêlé à tout ça

-Oh bon sang dit Vanya en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire. Alors toi aussi, tu étais là pendant le concert ?

-Oui confirma-t-elle

-Je suis un monstre, je suis désolé

-Non, non, dit Patch en venant s'agenouiller devant elle. Crois-moi, je suis policière et j'ai vu beaucoup de monstres dans ma vie. Mais toi, tu n'en es pas un. Tu es seulement perdu et on est tous là pour t'aider dit-elle sincèrement

-Comment vous pourriez m'aider ? Vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable

-On va trouver t'en fait pas lui écrit Alisson en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne

-Je suis désolé Alisson, je ne t'ai pas cru. Tu as juste voulu me protéger et moi, je t'en ai tellement voulu parce que papa t'avait obligé à m'effacer la mémoire. J'ai absolument voulu trouver un responsable, que ce soit toi, Pogo, papa ou même les garçons. Alors que la seule responsable de ce désastre, c'est moi. Papa avait peur de moi et il avait raison

-Non inscrivit Alisson. Il n'avait pas raison, la peur ne fait jamais avancer les choses

-Mais j'ai aucune idée de comment le contrôler dit-elle en observant ses mains. Je pensais que j'en serais capable. Mais ce pouvoir m'a juste englouti. Leonard m'a fait croire que je serais assez forte, mais c'est faux

-Non moi je crois en toi lui écrivit sa sœur sincèrement

-J'avais vraiment confiance en lui tu sais dit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Je pensais vraiment que pour une fois quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Mais tout n'a encore tourné qu'autour de la umbrella academie comme toujours

Touchée par ses paroles, Alisson l'a serré contre elle. Elle avait tant de choses à dire à sa sœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas dans ces conditions, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé sa voix pensa-t-elle en laissant échapper une larme

En voyant le regard suppliant d'Alisson vers elle, Patch compris tout de suite ce qu'elle attendait d'elle

-Tu sais commença-t-elle. Je sais que je ne fais pas partie de votre monde. Je ne peux pas comprendre tout ce que votre père vous à fait endurer c'est vrai. Mais je comprendre ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait. Ce connard ne te méritait pas. Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Je sais que pour le moment tu te dis que c'est impossible. Mais tout peut arriver dans ce monde de fou. Je veux dire vous en êtes la preuve vivante avec vos pouvoirs et puis en quelque jours j'ai voyagé 2 fois dans le temps alors que je croyais cela impossible. Mais rien ne l'est, si Diego et moi on a su se trouver, je peux te promettre que rien ne l'est. Pourtant, tu connais ton frère, c'était loin d'être gagné qu'il fasse confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui

-C'est vrai dit Vanya en laissant échapper un petit rire

-En attendant nous on restera soudé lui écrivit Alisson

-D'accord confirma Vanya touchée

Après ça, les 2 filles ont aidé la brune à se déshabiller avant de l'aider à entrer dans la baignoire

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'étage du dessous, Luther avait rejoint le salon où se trouvaient Dave, Diego, Klaus et Cinq discutant avec une fille qui lui est inconnue

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il directement

-Elle s'est Lexie, c'est mon ancienne acolyte dans l'organisation Tempus. Elle m'a aidé à vous rejoindre pour essayer d'arrêter l'apocalypse et maintenant elle va nous aider à en finir avec tout ça

-D'accord, dit-il ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ces derniers temps, leur maison devenait un vrai moulin ou les gens entraient les uns après les autres pour les aider.

-Et comment on en fini avec ça d'après vous ? Demanda Luther décidant de faire confiance à Cinq pour la présence de cette fille

-Notre nouveau voyage dans le temps nous à ramener juste au moment de l'enterrement de papa expliqua Cinq. Ce qui veut dire que Cha-cha et Hazel ne vont pas tarder à débarquer pour me poursuivre. Ça veut aussi dire que toute l'association que j'ai éliminé est de nouveau sur pieds, car aucun des èvénements que nous avons vécus ne s'est réalisé

-Donc ça veut aussi dire que cet enfoiré de Jenkins est encore en vie compris Diego

-Exact, il fait aussi parti des problèmes à régler

-Bien alors par quoi on commence ? Demanda Dave

-Dès que Patch aura fini avec Vanya, on pourra partir à la recherche de Jenkins expliqua Diego. On pourrait entrer dans les serveurs de la police et le noter comme l'assassin de notre père et on expliquera qu'il aura essayé de nous attaquer et qu'on a dû le neutraliser par légitime défense

-C'est un bon plan confirma Lexie. Cinq et moi pendant ce temps, on va essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans les bureaux de l'agence pour les détruire de l'intérieur

-Dave, Klaus et moi, on devrait rester ici. Cha-cha et Hazel ne vont pas tarder à se pointer ici pour venir chercher Cinq et on doit protéger Alisson et Vanya

-D'accord confirma Cinq alors si tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, on ne devrait pas trainer. On se rejoint ici quand on aura plus d'infos. Viens Lex' dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte suivis de la rousse

* * *

Du côté des filles, après le bain de Vanya, Patch et Alisson l'ont raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre

-Comment elle va ? Demanda Diego en se présentant à la porte

-Elle est brisée lui répondit Patch tout bas. Elle va mettre un petit temps à s'en remettre. Mais elle ira bien tant qu'on sera là pour elle

-D'accord, confirma-t-il. Alors on ne devrait pas perdre de temps. Il faut qu'on élimine Jenkins avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau confrontée à lui expliqua Diego à son oreille

-Oh bien sur dit-elle en réalisant. Alisson, je dois retourner au poste avec Diego. Je peux te laisser gérer ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant s'asseoir sur le côté du lit de sa sœur

Pour toute réponse l'ancienne numéro 3 leur a adressé un hochement de tête

-Super dit Diego. Luther et Klaus sont en bas si besoin indiqua-t-il à sa sœur en quittant la pièce

-Ils sont mignons ensembles avoua Vanya alors qu'Alisson lui sourit en accord

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Grace est entrée dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture

-J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim les filles, leur sourit-elle sincèrement

-Merci maman lui nota Alisson alors que Vanya sentit son estomac se serrer en se rappelant comment elle l'avait tué en détruisant la maison

-Vanya chérie tout va bien ? Demanda le robot inquiet. Tu veux que je te ramène autre chose ? Une soupe ou ton violon ? Ça te fait toujours du bien d'en jouer

Entendant ça, Alisson à écarquillé les yeux et a engagé de vifs mouvements de négation avec sa tête

-Non répondit faiblement Vanya

-Elle a juste besoin de repos merci maman lui écrivit Alisson

-Oh d'accord lu le robot alors je te laisse te reposer. Merci de prendre soin de ta sœur ma chérie sourit-elle à Alisson

-Tu es un monstre, tu l'as tué retentit soudain une voix faisant sursauter Vanya

-Tu les as presque tous tués retentit une nouvelle voix

En tournant la tête, Vanya s'est figée en observant la version d'elle enfant et adolescente

-Tu es un monstre et maintenant tout le monde le sais

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à te laisser tomber comme toujours

-Ils cherchent seulement un plan pour t'éliminer sans que tu ne te doutes de rien

En observant Vanya se figer et fixer un point invisible dans la pièce, Alisson à froncé les sourcils avant d'écrire « Tout va bien ? »

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi ? Rigola la version adolescente de Vanya en observant Alisson. Elle essaye seulement de détourner ton attention pour mieux nous détruire

-Pour eux, tu n'es qu'une expérience comme tu l'étais pour papa

-Et bientôt, tu seras de nouveau seule et livrée à toi-même quand ils auront compris comment t'éliminer

-Non c'est faux laissez-moi tranquille dit-elle en appuyant fortement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Allez-vous-en

Sentant le tremblement de la pièce, Alisson a commencé à paniquer

-Alisson dit Luther en entrant en courant dans la chambre. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai besoin des bloquants que papa lui donnait indiqua-t-elle sur son papier

-Ok dit-il en partant en courant vers la salle de bain

-Vanya essaya-t-elle de dire faiblement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur essayant de calmer

-Je suis un monstre sanglota Vanya en se roulant en boule. Partez, laissez-moi tranquille. Non, c'est moi qui dois partir, je ne dois pas rester ici

Comprenant que Vanya commençait une nouvelle crise de folie, Alisson la retenue comme elle pouvait pour l'empêcher de s'en aller et elle fut rassurée de voir Luther débarquer avec les médicaments quelques instants plus tard

-Tiens Vanya, il faut que tu prennes ça dit-il en lui tendant

-Non hurla-t-elle sur la défensive. Pourquoi vous voulez que je prenne ça ? Vous voulez encore que je sois différente de vous, c'est ça ? Vous voulez encore m'isoler ? M'enfermer comme le monstre que je suis ?

-Non, dit Luther en fixant le regard d'Alisson qui le suppliait d'intervenir ne pouvant elle-même rien faire dans les conditions qu'elle se trouve

-On fait ça pour t'aider Vanya dit doucement Luther. Je sais que tes pouvoirs sont effrayants pour toi alors on a besoin de les comprendre. Mais on n'y arrivera pas dans ces conditions. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Mais on trouvera je te le promets. En attendant, il faut que tu nous fasses confiance d'accord ? Prends-les s'il te plait juste le temps qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe

Jamais encore Vanya n'avait entendu Luther lui parler aussi calmement et posément. Alors décidant de lui faire confiance, elle avança doucement sa main vers lui pour ensuite attraper les médicaments qu'elle avala grâce au verre d'eau qu'il lui tandis

-Merci lui dit Alisson sur ses lèvres voyant la pièce se calmer

-Tu devrais te reposer maintenant dit Luther en détournant son regard d'Alisson pour observer Vanya

-D'accord, confirma-t-elle en s'allongeant alors qu'Alisson décida de rester près d'elle

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Vanya a de nouveau ouvert les yeux. Et en observant sa fenêtre, elle constata que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà un petit moment. Mais en réalisant qu'Alisson ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés, elle se releva paniquer en observant partout à côté d'elle

-Luther a conduit Alisson dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose un peu également retentit une voix à côté de son lit. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seule

En observant le garçon qui lui avait parlé, Vanya eu un mouvement de recul

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive

-Oh c'est vrai, je suis désolé. Je suis Dave Katz, se présenta-t-il en souriant. Klaus et moi nous somme proposés pour veiller sur toi pendant la nuit

-Klaus ? Dit-elle en observant son frère qui semblait dormir à point fermé, appuyé sur l'épaule du châtain. Tu es son petit ami, comprit-elle

-C'est vrai sourit-il en fixant Klaus

-J'ai raté pas mal de choses on dirait constata-t-elle

-Pas vraiment avoua Dave. Klaus et moi nous sommes rencontrés pendant la guerre du Vietnam donc c'est un peu loin de tout ce qui se passe ici

-Quoi ? Demanda Vanya perdue

En souriant, Dave entrepris de tout lui expliquer afin qu'elle ne se sente plus isolé des histoires de sa famille

-Je vois dit-elle à la fin de son histoire. Cette famille ne peut jamais rien faire comme tout le monde après tout. Mais je suis heureuse pour vous, lui dit-elle sincèrement. Prends soin de lui d'accord ? Notre père n'a pas toujours été tendre avec lui et je sais qu'il en a pas mal bavé

-Votre père ne semble avoir été tendre avec aucun d'entre vous constata Dave. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir à toi aussi

-C'est gentil, dit-elle en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Mais j'ai été égoïste avec eux. J'étais tellement centré sur moi et mon isolement que je n'ai même pas pris en compte qu'eux aussi en bavaient autant que moi. Mais eux contrairement à moi, ils ont enduré ça en silence alors que je passais mon temps à me plaindre

-Chacun gère ses sentiments à sa manière tu sais dit Dave compréhensif. Klaus a exprimé ça à travers la drogue, Diego en se créant sa carapace de dureté, Alisson a voulu être reconnu autrement que par l'umbrella academie à travers son métier, Luther a gardé une confiance aveugle en votre père pour ne pas sombrer et Cinq à fait ce qu'il a pu pour survivre. Chacun est différent et ça, c'est ce qui fait que vous vous complétez

-Et tu as compris tout ça en seulement quelques jours ? Demanda-t-elle impressionné

-Disons que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'avoir une famille. Mes parents ont toujours travaillé n'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper de moi et j'étais fils unique. Donc quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'est une famille. Même si elle semble dysfonctionnelle. Ce que vous faites les uns pour les autres. Beaucoup n'en feraient même pas la moitié pour la leur.

-Tu as s'en doute raison dit-elle en réfléchissant au sens de ses paroles

-Dave ? Retentit la voix à moitié endormit de Klaus

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui

-A qui tu parles ?

-A Vanya lui sourit-il

-Oh tu es réveillé ? Demanda Klaus en ouvrant les yeux. Salut Vanya

-Salut Klaus dit-elle doucement à son frère

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ouais ça va

-Ok, mais si tu sens une nouvelle vague de pouvoir dit-le nous dit-il en montrant ses médicaments. Alisson me tuera si je ne m'occupe pas bien de toi

-Tu as toujours eu peur de ses colères se moqua Ben

-La ferme lui indiqua Klaus. Faut dire qu'elle est vraiment effrayante quand elle s'y met. Parfois même pire que papa

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer rigola Ben en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

-Heu Klaus, les coupa Dave

-Ouais ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui

-Est-ce que … est-ce que c'est normal qu'on puisse le voir ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Ben les yeux écarquillés

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu en fixant alternativement Dave et Vanya qui fixait Ben choqué

-Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Ben en fixant ses mains perdues


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant ce temps dans la nuit, à plusieurs rues de la umbrella academie, 2 jeunes adolescents en uniformes d'écoliers étaient assis sur la banquète d'une table du restaurant de donuts.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ? Soupira la jeune fille en observant les 5 tasses de café déjà vide devant le garçon

-J'en ai besoin pour réfléchir, expliqua-t-il en reposant son autre tasse après avoir bu une gorgée

-Bien et alors tu as eu une illumination ?

-Non pas vraiment

-C'est donc très utile, dit-elle sarcastique

-Et voilà votre thé mademoiselle annonça la serveuse en lui déposant devant elle

-Oh je vous remercie sourit-elle avec toute la fausse amabilité dont elle était capable

-Excusez-moi, mais il est déjà très tard. Vous ne devriez pas rentrer chez-vous ? Vos parents vont s'inquiéter

-En quoi ça vous regarde espèce de …

-Crétin dit Lexie en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Veuillez excuser mon frère. Il est un peu à cran parce qu'il s'est disputé avec nos parents. Il a donc souhaité faire une fugue mais je suis là pour essayer de le ramener à la maison. J'aurais juste besoin d'un peu de temps

-D'accord confirma la femme en regardant Cinq outré

-Je vois que l'amabilité ce n'est toujours pas ton fort soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant correctement sur sa banquette

-Tu préférais que je joue les faux-culs comme toi ?

-A ce que je sache, mon attitude faux-cul nous a déjà sauvé pas mal de fois pendant les missions alors que tu nous avais mis dans de sacrées galères. Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas envie de supporter ton attitude exécrable maintenant. Je vais trouver moi-même un moyen d'entrer

Mais au moment où la rousse allait s'éloigner, elle sentit sa main attraper son poignet

-D'accord, je suis désolé, je … dit-il en écarquillant les yeux, en voyant le reflet de la fenêtre à travers la cloche du bar pour appeler la serveuse. Lex' attention dit-il en lui sautant dessus pour la plaquer au sol

Et juste quelques secondes après son geste, la fenêtre à coté de leur table fut criblée de balles

-Bon sang dit Lexie en reprenant ses esprits. Ça s'est signé l'alliance. Comment ils ont pu nous trouver aussi vite ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

Mais en remarquant la proximité du jeune homme allongé sur elle, elle rougit. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà qu'il avait des yeux bleus verts très intense. Mais avaient-ils toujours été si magnifiques ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle gênée en sentant sa main frôler sa hanche

-Cette salope est décidément forte dit-il en sortant un émetteur de sa proche. Un qu'elle avait dû glisser pendant leur entrevue avant qu'il n'aille essayer d'arrêter Vanya. Et la patronne du présent avait dû détecter les signes de voyage temporel dans les données de l'émetteur et donc comprendre que c'était sur lui qu'il se trouve

-Cinq, ils ne vont pas tarder à entrer expliqua Lexie en fixant la porte d'entrée

-Je sais. Tu te sens prête ?

-A qui tu crois t'adresser ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant confiance en elle tout en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait afin de l'aider à se relever

Au même moment, les hommes armés sont entrés dans le petit restaurant

-Hé bien pourquoi être si direct messieurs ? Leur sourit Cinq

-Si vous êtes d'accord, on va rester professionnel et tout se passera bien. Veuillez nous suivre calmement. Ils veulent vous parler

-Mais moi je n'ai rien à leur dire

-Il n'y a rien qui nous oblige à faire ça. Vous croyez que j'ai envie de tuer un gosse ? Et d'avoir ça sur la conscience ?

-Bah là pour le coup il n'y a pas de risque leur expliqua Lexie en souriant. Parce que bientôt vous n'en aurez plus

-Te mêle pas de ça la gosse la prévint l'un des hommes en pointant son arme sur elle

-On ne vous a jamais appris à être plus courtois avec une demoiselle ? Demanda Cinq en attrapant le couteau sur la table à côté de lui, avant de se téléporter derrière l'homme pour lui planter dans la gorge

-Une dame je te pris dit Lexie en tirant sur un autre homme avec l'arme qu'elle avait volé en arrêtant le temps

En voyant ça, les autres hommes ont pointé leur arme vers elle, tandis que Cinq apparaissait dans leurs dos, sur le bar

-Et les baltringues dit-il pour attirer leur attention. On n'attaque pas les veilles dames

Directement, les 3 ont tiré sur lui, mais Cinq c'est de nouveau téléporté

-Une vielle dame ? Demanda Lexie outrée. Je te jure qu'après ça t'es un homme mort Cinq dit-elle en apparaissant sur le dos d'un des hommes pour lui briser la nuque. Je te rappelle qu'on à le même âge papi

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue que tu fais très jeune pour ton âge sourit-il en plantant le manche du balai dans l'estomac de l'un des 2 hommes restant

-Oh merci, t'es pas trop mal conservé non plus dit-elle après avoir arrêté le temps pour coucher le dernier homme sur l'une des tables afin de l'étrangler avec la cravate de son uniforme

-C'était pas trop mal dit Cinq en observant la scène. Tu ne sembles pas avoir perdu la main

-C'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie dit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Tiens tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller dit-il en décrochant sa cravate sur le cadavre de l'homme avant de lui tendre

-Merci, dit-elle perdue en voyant son regard fuyant

Mais en voulant remettre sa cravate, elle remarqua que sa chemise était ouverte laissant voir un décolleté plongeant sur sa poitrine d'adolescente

-Faut vraiment que je me trouve des vêtements plus adaptés soupira-t-elle légèrement rouge. Comment ta sœur faisait pour se battre avec ça ?

-Alisson utilisait principalement ses pouvoirs. Elle ne se battait pas vraiment au corps à corps comme toi

-Oh alors ça explique tout. Bien dit-elle une fois rhabillé correctement. Avec tout ça, on n'est pas plus avancé

-Au contraire réfléchit Cinq en fixant les hommes au sol. Je pense savoir exactement comment entrer dans l'organisation. Ces hommes m'avaient déjà trouvé à l'époque. Le temps va logiquement se rejouer comme la dernière fois. Il faut donc que j'élabore le même plan que la dernière fois pour que la patronne me laisse entrer

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Diego et Patch étaient en filature devant l'académie depuis le début de la soirée.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Soupira Patch en reposant sa tête contre la portière

-Il n'y a pas moyen que je me trompe. Si ce taré est aussi obnubilé par nous qu'il nous l'a fait comprendre avant. Il va d'office venir faire un état des lieux de l'académie

-Avoue que tu trouves surtout ça existant que quelqu'un s'intéresse encore à vous après autant d'années d'inactivité

-J'ai quitté l'académie il y a bien longtemps. Je me fiche bien de tout ça

-Non c'est faux, tu as quitté ton père toxique. Mais tu as toujours aimé ta vie de super héros. Sinon on ne se serait pas retrouvé dans la même promotion à l'école de police lui fit-elle remarquer. Et même après t'être fait renvoyer, je ne te retrouverais pas sur toutes mes enquêtes. Tu as besoin de sauver les autres Diego, c'est dans tes gènes

-ça n'a pas semblé te déranger quand mon envie de jouer les super héros s'est concentrée pour essayer d'arrêter l'apocalypse

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait lui fit-elle remarquer. Au contraire, c'est ce qui m'a fait craquer pour toi à l'époque

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il septique. C'est ta peur de mourir ?

-Non dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. C'est ton cœur pur qui ressort encore plus en présence de ceux à qui tu tiens, même si tu essayes de le cacher derrière ta coquille de gros dur sourit-elle en mettant un doigt accusateur sur son torse

-Te fous pas de moi soupira-t-il

-Mais je suis sérieuse dit-elle en approchant son visage du sien. Sinon je n'aurais pas terriblement envie de t'embrasser actuellement

-T'es qu'une vile tentatrice soupira-t-il avant de refermer la distance entre eux pour l'embrasser

Mais d'un coup, en apercevant du mouvement dans son rétroviseur, il se décolla d'elle

-C'est lui dit-il en voyant l'air perdue de Patch

-Oh je vois. Allons-y dit-elle en attrapant son arme

Directement, les 2 sont sortis de la voiture afin de rejoindre l'homme qui s'était engouffré dans la petite ruelle longeant l'académie

-Hé toi l'interpella Patch. Ne bouge pas un muscle ou je n'hésiterais pas à tirer dit-elle en le pointant avec son arme

-Qu'est-ce que vous … dit-il perdu

Mais sans chercher à comprendre plus, il se mit à partir en courant dans le sens opposé à elle

-Ou tu crois aller ? Demanda Diego en lui jetant des couteaux de façon à le clouer au mur par les vêtements

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-il apeuré en voyant les 2 s'approcher de lui

-Ce qu'on veut, mais à toi de nous le dire Léonard Peabody ou je devrais plutôt dire Harold Jenkins lui expliqua Patch

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Tu as fait une sacré erreur Harold en souhaitant t'attaquer à l'académie. Pour un ancien fan, tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'on est loin d'être normaux

En reconnaissant l'ancien numéro 2, l'autre homme écarquilla les yeux

-Je … je n'ai rien fait, je vous le jure

-Ouais pas encore. Mais je connais tes intentions. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse blesser ma sœur à nouveau pour assouvir ta vieille vengeance stupide envers notre père

-Aller, je t'emmène au post dit Patch en lui passant les menottes

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez rien contre moi

-Tu crois ça ? Demanda Diego et le meurtre de notre père ?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué dit-il en écarquillant les yeux

-Non c'est vrai, mais qui va te croire en connaissant ton passé, le fait que le meurtre ait eu lieu pile le jour de ta sortie de prison et ta haine pour la Umbrella Academie. Je suis sûr que le juge sera très heureux de voir les preuves qui se cachent dans ton grenier

-Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça ? Demanda-t-il apeuré

-Je te l'ais dit. Il ne fallait pas essayer de défier des tarés comme nous lui sourit Diego de manière effrayante

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans l'académie, Klaus avança précautionneusement ses mains vers Ben

-Je peux te sentir dit-il attrapant son bras

-Moi aussi avoua son frère

-Vraiment ? Alors est ce que tu sens ça ? Demanda-t-il en le pinçant

-Aïe mais ça fait mal se plaint l'ancien numéro 6 en frottant sa peau

-Ce n'est pas croyable dit Vanya les yeux écarquillés en fixant ses 2 frères

-Attends, Dave dit Klaus en attrapant sa main. Est-ce que c'est juste moi ou vous aussi ? Demanda-t-il en mettant la main de son petit ami en contact avec le bras de son frère

-Moi aussi je le sens, il est matériel expliqua Dave. Je ressens même le cuir de sa veste

-Incroyable dit Ben en s'observant. Papa avait raison. Sans les drogues pour bloquer tes pouvoirs, tu as vraiment un potentiel énorme

-Il semblerait, même si ça me fait mal d'admettre que le vieux avait raison

-Klaus qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? Demanda Luther en entrant dans la chambre avec Alisson

-Ben dit Alisson d'une voix faible

-Il est matériel sourit Klaus fièrement. Je peux faire revivre les morts

-Je ne pense pas non expliqua Ben. Je pense simplement que tu peux nous matérialiser. Mais je ne changerais jamais de forme et si tu venais à disparaître, je disparaîtrais avec toi

-Mais comment tu as fait ? Demanda Luther perdu

-J'en ai moi-même aucune idée avoua Klaus. Je n'ai rien fais de spécial. Alors c'est qui le pouvoir le plus inutile maintenant ? Demanda-t-il espiègle

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter Klaus ? Il faut qu'on comprenne ce qui t'arrive, papa devait avoir une explication dans l'un de ces carnets nous concernant

-Oh je t'en prie Luther. Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout rendre si ennuyeux ?

-Luther a raison Klaus intervint Dave. On doit comprendre ce que tout ça signifie. Et même si ça ne te fait pas plaisir, celui qui connaissait le mieux l'ampleur de vos pouvoirs était votre père

-Bien soupira-t-il. Alors allons fouiller le bureau du vieux

* * *

Pendant que les 6 étaient occupés à l'étage, ils ne remarquèrent pas les 2 adolescents qui sont entrés dans l'académie encore couvert de sang

-Bon sang, j'ai besoin d'une douche soupira la rousse

-Et moi j'ai besoin d'un verre dit Cinq en se dirigeant vers le salon

-Cinq ? Retentit une voix féminine. Oh tu es rentré chéri, je commençais à m'inquiéter sourit Grace en apercevant les 2

-je pense pouvoir me débrouiller sans toi merci maman soupira-t-il

-Bien sûr confirma le robot. Oh mais vous êtes tout sale tous les 2. Vous voulez que je vous fasse couler un bain

-Oh oui ce ne serait pas de refus confirma lexie

-Bien. Cinq chéri, je te prépare un bain avec plein de mousse à la lavande je sais que tu adores ça

-Oui quand j'avais 13 ans dit-il exaspéré. Laisse tomber soupira-t-il en voyant l'air perdu du robot. Merci maman dit-il simplement alors qu'elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de partir à l'étage préparer les 2 bains

-Pas un mot prévint Cinq en voyant le sourire moqueur que lui adressait la rousse

-Oh mais je trouve ça adorable. Ta maman est si intentionnée envers toi

-Ces programmes sont prévus pour prendre soin des enfants et étant donné que je reste physiquement le plus jeune de cette famille de taré. Elle semble beaucoup plus me materner que les autres

-Mais qui aurait pu croire que le tueur sanguinaire était du genre à prendre soin de sa peau avec de la lavande. Oh ne sois pas vexé rigola-t-elle en le voyant lui adresser un regard meurtrier avant de monter à l'étage.

Finalement, la rousse à elle aussi rejoint la salle de bain que Grâce lui avait préparer. Et au bout d'une demi-heure à se détendre, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte

-Lexie chérie, je t'apporte des vêtements propres lui annonça le robot

-Oh une seconde j'arrive dit-elle en sortant de la baignoire avant de s'entourer d'une serviette et de venir lui ouvrir la porte

-Tien lui sourit Grace en lui tendant les vêtements. Cinq m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise dans l'uniforme d'Alisson. Alors je t'ai amené d'autres choses

-Il a dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Bien sûr. Alors j'ai retravaillé un ancien jeans de Vanya pour en faire une salopette-short et un ancien T-shirt d'Alisson pour qu'il soit à ta taille

-C'est vous qui avez cousu ça ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les vêtements

-Oh oui, ça ne m'a pas pris très longtemps tu sais

-Merci Grace dit-elle en la serrant par reflexe contre elle. Désolé dit-elle en s'éloignant tout aussi rapidement, se rendant compte de son geste

-Oh ce n'est rien chérie lui sourit Grace. Si tu as besoin, je suis là pour toi dit-elle en la serrant à son tour contre elle

Et sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui prenait, la rousse se laissa faire. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'étreinte maternelle avant. Et se retrouver dans les bras rassurant de Grace lui donnait l'impression d'être redevenu la gamine apeurée qui s'était sauvé de chez elle il y a des années

-Lex' retentit la voix de Cinq dans le couloir la ramenant à la réalité. Oh tu es … maman ? Demanda-t-il surpris en voyant la rousse s'éloigner d'elle. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Ouais confirma Lexie en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux

Au grand étonnement de Lexie, Cinq ne lui adressa aucuns commentaires moqueurs de la situation. Il se contentait de l'observer de son regard clair semblant la scanner de tout part

-Cinq, ce n'est pas des manières de fixer une jeune fille dans une telle tenue tu sais lui fit remarquer Grace

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il en se tournant surpris vers le robot

Puis en tournant son regard vers Lexie, il rougit quelque peu en constatant qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple serviette

-Désolé, dit-il en détournant le regard

-Ce n'est rien dit Lexie en remarquant que malgré son petit côté tueur psychopathe. Il semblait toujours être le même gentleman qu'elle avait connue adulte

-Oh oh voyez-vous ça, le petit Cinq est devenu un pervers maintenant rigola Klaus en arrivant à leur niveau

-Klaus dit-il agacé et gêné en se tournant vers son frère

-Oh ne m'adresse pas ce regard-là lui sourit l'ancien numéro 4. Je ne vais pas la reluquer, je te jure. Elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre tu sais dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Klaus ? Soupira-t-il sachant que ça ne servait à rien de lui tendre une nouvelle perche à moins de le mettre encore plus dans l'embarra

-Oh ouais Diego et Patch sont rentrés. Harold est sous les verrous et on a besoin d'une réunion maintenant

-Ok j'arrive compris Lexie, je me change et je vous rejoins. Merci encore Grace dit-elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bain

-Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose entre vous ? Sourit Klaus moqueur à son frère

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé crever dans l'apocalypse déjà

-Parce que tu m'adores, sourit-il. Oh aller fait pas ton gêné. Même les petits psychopathes dans ton genre ont le droit de connaitre l'amour autre qu'avec un mannequin sans jambes

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps pour ça ? Soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers

-Bon ok là pour le moment t'es un peu jeune. Mais pendant toutes les années que tu as passées avec elle tu vas me dire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé ?

-ça ne te regarde pas soupira Cinq

-Oh ça veut dire oui ? Demanda Klaus curieux

-Klaus ce genre de rapport était interdit dans mon travail expliqua-t-il

-Et alors à l'armée aussi dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourtant ça ne m'a pas empêché de sortir avec Dave

-Ouais mais je ne suis pas toi et encore heureux fit-il remarquer en s'éloignant vers le salon

-Ce n'est pas grave si t'es encore vierge tu sais. Avec l'âge que tu as maintenant t'es même en avance donc haut les cœurs sourit-il fier

-Je vais le tuer grogna Cinq en entrant dans le salon

-Si tu pouvais éviter, j'ai besoin de lui pour rester ici. Je viens à peine de ressentir à nouveau le plaisir de manger alors ne me retire pas ça trop vite s'il te plait expliqua Ben en croquant dans un morceau de chocolat

En observant son frère, Cinq se figea

-Ben ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-ça fait un baille hein lui sourit le fantôme

-Ouais j'étais dans le même était que toi, i peine 5 minutes lui expliqua Diego

-C'est Klaus qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Dave

-Oui confirma le châtain. C'est justement pour ça qu'on souhaitait faire une réunion

-Pourquoi tout le monde parait si surpris que je sache faire des choses avec mes pouvoirs ? Demanda Klaus faussement outré

-Parce que t'es qu'un junkie lui fit remarquer Lexie en entrant à son tour dans la pièce

-Oh numéro 8 sourit Klaus en se tournant vers elle. Oh t'es trop mignonne dans ta petite salopette dit-il moqueur

-Je te jure, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te planter ce crayon dans l'œil numéro 4 dit-elle en apparaissant sur son dos menaçante

-Parce qu'on fait partie de la même équipe fit-il remarquer logiquement

-Oui malheureusement

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Vanya suspicieuse posant la question qui inquiétait aussi sa sœur

-C'est la petite amie de Cinq sourit Klaus avant de se retrouver au sol assommé

-Désolé soupira Lexie en réapparaissant à coté de Cinq. Ça me démangeait

-Il ne sait jamais quand s'arrêter soupira Dave en venant soulever Klaus afin de le placer dans l'un des canapés

-Et t'es toujours là ? Demanda Patch surprise en fixant Ben

-Oui, étant donné qu'il ne semble pas gérer le pouvoir qui permet de me matérialiser, même quand il dort, ses pouvoirs continue de me maintenir dans le monde matériel

-Elle s'est Lexie. Ma coéquipière à l'agence expliqua Cinq face au regard toujours sceptique de ses sœurs. Mais elle n'est pas comme eux. Elle est là pour nous aider ?

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Inscrivit Alisson sur son bloc note

-Certain confirma-t-il en observant la rousse. Bien alors cette réunion ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à dire

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu risqué qu'elle soit là ? demanda Diego en observant Vanya. Ce n'est pas contre toi dit-il en voyant la brune baisser le regard. Mais tu as encore besoin de repos et …

-Elle reste intervint Luther. Elle fait partie de la famille. Elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe. On a promis de ne plus la mettre de côté

En l'observant, Alisson lui a adressé un sourire attendrit qu'il ait enfin compris ce qu'elle voulait

-D'accord mais tu t'en sens vraiment capable Vanya ? Parce qu'on va parler de Léonard lui expliqua Patch

-ça va aller dit-elle en serrant sa boite de médicaments dans sa main. Je peux tenir

-D'accord objecta Diego alors nous l'avons arrêté. Patch et moi allons plancher sur le dossier afin de le faire accuser du meurtre de notre père et il devrait prendre la peine complète jusqu'à la fin de ses jours

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment éthique de faire ça ? Demanda timidement Vanya

-Est-ce qu'il a été éthique avec toi quand il t'a utilisé ? Demanda Diego. On n'a pas le choix où il risque de te mettre de nouveau en danger

-Je vous remercie de faire ça pour moi dit-elle touché

-Bien et de notre côté, nous avons prévu de plancher sur les dossiers de papa pour comprendre les pouvoirs de Klaus

-En quoi ça va nous aider à arrêter l'Alliance ? Demanda Cinq

-Je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard si papa à tenter de lui dire quelque chose par rapport à ces pouvoirs. Il devait savoir quelque chose qu'on ignore

-Ce ne serait pas nouveau fit remarquer Ben

-Bien comme vous voulez. Je pense savoir comment retourner à l'alliance. Mais il faut juste qu'on prépare un plan dit-il en observant Lexie qui confirma ses dires

-Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Demanda Dave

-Comme la dernière fois. En manipulant et énervant Hazel et Chacha

-Oui sauf que tu oublies un petit détail dans ton histoire. Comment tu vas faire ça si Klaus ne vole pas leur machine et que donc tu ne peux pas faire semblant de leur rendre ? Demanda Patch

-T'en fais pas, je trouverais un moyen de leur voler autrement

-Ouais mais faites quand même gaffe tous les 2. Je vous rappelle quand même que ces 2 tueurs ne sont pas là pour blaguer

-T'en fais pas numéro 1. On n'était pas les 2 meilleurs éléments de l'alliance pour rien sourit Lexie confiante


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas mal de travail qui s'accumule à cause du confinement. mais j'ai quand même trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire :) en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cinq et Lexie étaient tous les 2 installés dans la chambre du membre de la umbrella académie

-Je pense avoir retracé tout leur parcours constata Cinq en observant le carnet sur lequel il avait indiqué tous les jours avant l'apocalypse et les occupations de Chacha et Hazel dont il était sur

-Bien alors on devrait s'introduire dans leur hôtel pour voler la machine pendant qu'ils vont débarquer à l'académie dit-elle en lisant ses notes

-Le problème est d'arriver à s'y rendre sans nous faire remarquer par personnes. Ils ignorent encore que nous sommes 2 et que nous avons cette apparence, ça pourrait être notre avantage

-Tu as raison, nous devons être discrets. On devrait jouer un rôle pour s'approcher discrètement. Si je me rappelle bien, tu es plutôt doué pour jouer des rôles dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire moqueur

-Tu m'as toujours dit que mon jeu d'acteur était nul dit-il septique

-Oh oui, il l'est confirma-t-elle. Je vois que même avec cette apparence tu ne gères pas le sarcasme dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. T'en fais pas l'acteur raté je suis toujours derrière toi pour te sauver les fesses même quand tu te fais démasquer

-Oh tu veux dire comme la fois ou tu nous as sauvé pendant ce bal de charité qu'on avait infiltré dit-il en lui envoyant un regard de provocation

-Que… dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu en se rappelant de cette mission où ils avaient dû s'infiltrer en tant qu'invités du bal pour s'approcher au plus près de leur victime. Mais quand les gardes les avaient surpris dans un endroit qui n'était pas du tout ouvert au public elle avait trouvé le seul recours auquel elle avait pensé, à savoir plaquer Cinq contre un mur tout en l'embrassant afin de se faire passer pour un couple en recherche d'intimité

-ça n'avait rien à voir dit-elle en tentant de rester digne. Je n'avais pas le choix

-Tu parles dit plutôt que tu rêvais depuis longtemps de m'embrasser et que tu as trouvé là l'opportunité parfaite dit-il en lui adressant un sourire suffisant dont lui seul a le secret

-Rêve pas sale petit crétin. Je me vois mal craquer pour un vieux psychopathe amoureux d'une poupée sans jambes. Allez au lieu de dire des conneries, on ferait mieux de se mettre en route

-Là je retrouve la Lexie que je connais dit-il en la suivant

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Reginald, Klaus, Dave, Ben, Vanya, Alisson et Luther fouillaient les moindres tiroirs à la recherche d'indice qui aurait pu les aider à comprendre mieux les pouvoirs de Vanya et Klaus.

-Bon sang soupira Klaus exaspéré mais où ce vieux taré cachait ses cahiers de notes creepy sur nous ?

-Pogo en saura peut-être plus que nous réfléchit Luther en sortant pour aller chercher après le singe

-Encore rien, à quoi peut bien servir un tiroir si c'est juste pour y ranger sa veille pipe soupira Klaus

-Attend dit Dave en retenant son bras qui allait refermer le tiroir. Il y a un double fond remarqua-t-il en déplaçant la plaque

-Bien joué dit Ben dans son dos en l'observant prendre la photo qui s'y trouvait caché

-C'est papa constata Vanya en observant la photo avec les 3 hommes

-C'est moi ou l'ancêtre à l'air un peu moins vieux là-dessus que ce qu'on l'a connu depuis petits ? Demanda Klaus perplexe

-Quelque connait cette femme ? Demanda Ben en expliquant tout haut la question d'Alisson qui pointait la deuxième personne sur la photo

-Non avoua Vanya. Mais regardez, elle tient mon violon

-C'était la femme de monsieur Hargreeves expliqua la voix de Pogo

-Attends, tu te fous de nous là ? Demanda Klaus en éclatant de rire

-Monsieur a toujours été très secret sur son passé. Quand il m'a créé, la seule chose qu'il m'a expliquée est qu'il était un étranger et qu'il avait promis à sa femme de retrouver des enfants spéciaux pour sauver le monde

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par étranger ? Demanda Luther debout à côté du singe

-Je l'ignore, il ne m'a jamais rien dit de plus

-Donc on avait raison, il savait bien pour l'apocalypse réfléchit Ben mais comment ?

-Non attendez il n'y a que ça qui vous choc vous ? Demanda Klaus. Parce qu'on parle d'une femme autre qu'un robot programmé qui a pu supporter ce bon vieux Reginald

-Il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle, s'il a parcouru des kilomètres pour vous retrouver vous 7 afin de tenir sa promesse dit Dave en observant la photo

-Ouais ben il a dû perdre son cœur en chemin alors

-Klaus tu es dur là

-Oh je t'en prie Vanya, tu es celle qui devrait le plus lui en vouloir. Il t'a toujours caché qui tu étais. Il t'a toujours traité comme une moins que rien

-Parce qu'il avait peur de moi. Ce n'était surement pas moi le septième enfant qu'il voulait trouver. Je n'étais qu'une erreur sur son chemin

-Non Vanya dit faiblement Alisson en s'approchant d'elle. Papa devait avoir ses raisons de te cacher des choses et on va trouver quoi écrit-elle en montrant son carnet

-Alisson à raison, on devrait reprendre les recherches et cette veille photo ne nous aides en rien. Pogo tu vois un autre endroit ou papa aurait pu mettre des dossiers importants ? Demanda Luther

-Peut être dans le grenier réfléchi le singe

-Ok Klaus, Dave et moi, on va aller y jeter un œil expliqua Ben. Pendant ce temps, continuez de fouiller le bureau

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Cinq et Lexie se sont retrouvé devant le vieux motel qu'occupent Chacha et Hazel

-Ouais la commission a de moins en moins de moyens on dirait remarqua la rousse

-Que veux-tu, ils ne doivent plus gagner autant qu'avant sans nous

-Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas fait faillite dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'entrer dans la salle d'accueil du bâtiment

-Bonjour dit l'homme sans même daigner la regarder. Si vous désirez une chambre c'est 30 dollars la nuit

-Heu non, j'aimerais seulement récupérer le double d'une clé. Mes parents m'ont laissé rentrer seule. Mais ils ont complétement oublié de me donner la clé

-Désolé gamine mais on n'a pas de double de clé. Pour la sécurité de nos clients

-Bien dans ce cas, je ferais bien de les appeler dit-elle en sortant son téléphone

-Ouais fait donc ça dit-il en se replongeant dans son magazine, continuant de garder tout de même un œil sur la rousse sans remarquer le garçon qui était apparu discrètement dans son dos pour voler le pass de toutes les chambres destinées aux femmes de ménage

-Mes parents vont arriver, je vais aller les attendre dehors dit Lexie en raccrochant de sa fausse conversation

-Super soupira l'homme en l'observant quitter la pièce

Une fois dehors, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Cinq devant la chambre de Chacha et Hazel

Mais à peine Cinq eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'elle dû arrêter le temps pour empêcher le mécanisme d'un piège de se refermer sur eux

-Ce sont des amateurs soupira Lexie en tenant le dit mécanisme dans sa main

-Rien d'étonnant là-dedans constata Cinq en se dirigeant vers la bouche d'aération de la chambre pour la dévisser et prendre la valise avant de la refermer, d'attraper la main de Lexie et de se téléporter

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la umbrella académie, Alisson releva son regard de l'un des grands coffres du bureau qu'elle était en train de fouiller

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Luther en voyant le carnet qu'elle leur montrait

-Numéro 7, lu Vayna sur la couverture. C'est le carnet me concernant, constata-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas le seul constata Luther en voyant les nombreux carnets à son nom dans le fond du coffre. Papa à noter la moindre avancé de tes pouvoirs au fur et à mesure des années on dirait constata-t-il

-On devrait tout lire pour trouver des indices inscrivit Alisson sur son calepin

* * *

-« Numéro 4 lien avec les esprits, plus il est proche des morts et plus ses pouvoirs semblent puissant, nombreux cauchemars durant la nuit ». Rien qu'on ne savait déjà soupira Klaus en jetant le carnet à l'autre bout de la pièce

-Il a même enregistré les moindres ondes de tes sommeils agités constata Dave et il les a reliés à chaque décès qui avait lieu dans la région

-Super il se servait donc de moi comme d'un détecteur dit Klaus sarcastiquement

-Est-ce que ça t'étonne vraiment de la part de notre père ? Demanda Ben en feuilletant un autre carnet concernant Klaus

-Tu es sûr que ça va Klaus ? S'inquiéta Dave. Relire tous ces souvenirs doit être dur pour toi

-Ouais mais je tiendrais le coup. Il est hors de question que les expériences tordues du docteur Frankenstein qui nous servait de père, m'empêche de garder Ben ici dit-il alors que son frère lui adressa un sourire de remerciement

* * *

Au même moment devant l'académie, Hazel et Chacha observaient le dessin en forme de parapluie sur la grille devant le bâtiment

-Pas de doute, c'est bien l'emblème dont nous a parlé la vendeuse de donut's

-Alors tu crois que Cinq est là-dedans ? Demanda l'homme

-Désolé de vous décevoir mais il est sorti retenti une voix dans leurs dos

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda Chacha en observant Diego debout en plein milieu de la route, en train de jouer avec l'un de ses couteaux entre ses doigts

-J'habite ici, expliqua-t-il simplement

-Et la violation de propriété est punie par la loi leur expliqua Patch en le rejoignant. Police dit-elle en montrant son badge. Nous savons très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici. Mais je vous recommande de faire demi-tour immédiatement sinon tous mes hommes positionnés autour de nous n'hésiteront pas à ouvrir le feu

En observant autour d'eux, les 2 tueurs ont pu voir les tireurs d'élite cachés au moindre coin de rue. Et même avec leurs capacités ça leur sera compliqué d'éviter toutes les balles

-On n'a rien fait expliqua Hazel. On s'en va s'est bon dit-il en rejoignant leur voiture

-Sage décision leur sourit Patch en les observant tout 2 prendre place dans la voiture avant de quitter la rue

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir expliqua Diego en observant le coin de la rue par laquelle la voiture avait disparu

-Je sais, mais on va devoir faire confiance à Cinq et Lexie maintenant

* * *

Dans la voiture des 2 tueurs professionnels, une incompréhension totale régnait

-Bon sang c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Chacha en observant derrière elle. Comment ils ont su qu'on était là ?

-Cinq est plus préparé que ce qu'on avait prévu

-Mais comment il a pu rassembler de tels alliés en aussi peu de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais on devrait en apprendre plus sur ce bâtiment. Ça doit être une sorte d'école ou un truc comme ça

-Ouais et on devrait prévenir la patronne. Notre mission est plus compliquée que ce qui était prévu de base

Arrivés à l'hôtel, les 2 ont voulu prendre la machine afin d'envoyer un message à l'agence. Mais en voyant la bouche d'aération vide, ils ont écarquillé les yeux

-C'est numéro Cinq c'est obligé compris Hazel

-Bon sang grogna Chacha en rejoignant précipitamment l'accueil. Hé vous, vous n'avez vu personne entrer dans notre chambre ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon de l'accueil

-Non madame désolée, mais la direction n'est pas responsable en cas de perte ou de vol. C'est inscrit dans le règlement

-ça je le sais crétin dit-elle en perdant patience, tout en l'attrapant pas le col. Est-ce que vous avez vu cet homme trainer dans le coin ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la photo du vieux numéro Cinq

-Non madame, dit-il apeuré

-Et un gamin qui lui ressemble ? Demanda Hazel

-Non je n'ai vu aucun gamin, juste une gamine perdue qui voulait un double des clés de la chambre de ses parents

-Une gamine ? Demanda Chacha perdue. Mais on ne nous a jamais parlés d'une gamine. A quoi elle ressemblait

-Rousse avec de long cheveux et des yeux brun

-T'as rien d'un peu plus marquant ? Demanda-t-elle en perdant patience

-Si, elle avait des cicatrices sur les bras et les jambes et surement aussi sur le reste de son corps. Je me suis dit que peut être ses parents la battait, mais ça ne me regarde pas vraiment

-Des cicatrices ? Demanda Chacha en réfléchissant

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour une gamine maltraitée ? Demanda Hazel perdu

-C'est pas ça abruti. Une rousse qui est toujours dans l'ombre de Cinq et qui à des cicatrices comme si on l'avait torturé pendant des jours, ça ne te dit rien ?

-Lexie Hoverline comprit-il. Mais elle est loin d'être une gamine

-Ouais tout comme Cinq, seulement ces 2-là ont dû organiser un truc. Ils sont doués pour brouiller les pistes, ils ont dû manigancer quelques choses avec leurs pouvoirs

-Que t'as dit cette fille ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon de l'accueil

-Je vous l'ai dit, rien de spécial, juste qu'elle cherchait à rentrer dans la chambre de ses parents, après elle les as appelés puis elle est sortie

-Elle a détourné l'attention compris Hazel.

-Cinq ne devait pas être loin. Quelque chose a bougé ici ?

-Non pas vraiment dit l'homme, on … attendez dit-il en regardant le porte clé dans son dos. Le pass des femmes de ménage n'est plus là

-Mais pourquoi voler les clés sous son nez alors que Hoverline pouvait très bien arrêter le temps et lui subtiliser ou que Cinq pouvait les emmener directement dans la chambre

-Ils voulaient brouiller les pistes. Ils sont doués ces enfoirés pesta Chacha. Mais ils viennent de perdre leur avantage en venant ici sourit-elle. Il faut qu'on retrouve ces 2 gamins

* * *

Le lendemain, l'ensemble de l'académie était réveillé tôt. Patch et Diego étaient partis au commissariat pour plancher sur le dossier de Jenkins, Klaus, Ben et Dave étaient toujours au grenier à parcourir les cahiers concernant l'ancien numéro 4, pendant que Lexie et Cinq travaillaient sur leur plan pour contacter l'agence

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire ça expliqua Alisson en écrivant toujours sur son calepin

-Alisson, c'est toi-même qui a dit qu'on devait l'aider

-Oui je sais, mais j'ai peur pour elle inscrivit-elle en pointant Vayna

-Tout va bien Vayna chérie. Si tu préfères, on peut garder ton traitement normal lui expliqua Grace

-Non ça va aller dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration avant d'attraper le ¾ de médicament

En parcourant les carnets la concernant, ils avaient décidé de réduire quelque peu son traitement afin que ses pouvoirs ne se révèlent qu'à très petite dose et qu'ils puissent essayer de les maitriser de cette manière

-Je suis prête dit-elle une fois le médicament avalé, en se tournant vers Luther et Alisson

-Bien alors concentre toi dit doucement Luther avant de taper sur l'un des verres présents sur la table devant eux. Ecoute le son et essaye de l'intérioriser

-ça marche constata Alisson en voyant les ondes s'échapper du corps de Vayna

-Respire doucement Vayna dit Grace en constatant que ses pouvoirs devenaient quelque peu instables

En écoutant les conseils du robot, elle prit plusieurs inspirations et expirations pour permettre à ses pouvoirs de rester sous son contrôle

-C'est très bien ma chérie sourit Grace enjouée

-On devrait faire une pause dit Luther en arrêtant les sons contre le verre

-Non, je peux encore les contrôler. Je veux recommencer

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Lui écrivit Alisson

-Oui lui confirma Vayna. Si vous restez à mes côtés, je sais que je pourrais rester stable

-D'accord lui sourit faiblement sa sœur. Recommence dit-elle à Luther qui obéit

* * *

Au dernier étage de l'académie, les 3 garçons continuaient de parcourir les cahiers concernant Klaus sans vraiment d'avancer flagrante

-Peut être qu'on s'est juste trompé. Je sais faire revenir Ben parce qu'on a un lien fort tous les 2. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pourrais faire ça avec tout le monde

-Je ne serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi expliqua Ben en fixant un point dans le dos de Klaus

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Dave

-Klaus ce gars c'est celui qui t'avait parlé au motel, celui a qui Chacha et Hazel ont coupés les mains

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant à oui tu as raison, salut

-Je vous ais jamais vu répondit le fantôme aux mains ensanglanté

-Oh ouais Ben est le seul fantôme qui a voyagé dans le temps que je connaisse se rappela-t-il. Oh la femme qui s'est fait trancher la gorge dans un temple dit-il en voyant un autre esprit apparaître

-Comment vous savez ça ? Vous êtes avec eux vous aussi ? Demanda-t-elle dans sa langue

-Non on essaye de les arrêter nous aussi. Et vous vous êtes la femme que Chacha a étouffée avec un coussin

-Oui répondit l'esprit concerné

-Les victimes de ces 2 tarés sembles toujours autant en colère constata Klaus en regardant partout autour de lui

-Toi aussi tu peux les voir Ben ? Demanda Dave perdu

-Étant donné que je suis mort, c'est plutôt logique oui expliqua l'ancien numéro 6

-Tu sais quoi, on n'a pas besoin des carnets de ton père dit Dave en redéposant celui qu'il avait en main. C'est ça notre chance. Tu dois essayer de les rendre matériel. Comme Ben

-Mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour Ben

-Concentre toi, je suis sûr que tu vas finir par trouver. Ça ne doit pas être une coïncidence si ces esprits te contactent et surtout maintenant quand on cherche un moyen d'éliminer l'agence qui est responsable de leur mort. Tu es leur seule solution

-Leur seul solution pour quoi ? Demanda Klaus perdu

-Pour partir d'ici. De ce que je sais, les esprits ne sont pas faits pour rester sur terre

-Ecoute Babe à notre époque on ne croit plus vraiment en dieu. Comment tu veux que je les ramène au paradis ? Je suis loin d'être un ange

-Je ne parle pas d'enfers ou de paradis, je te parle de les laisser reposer en paix, il est clair que les esprits ici présents n'ont pas l'air en paix dit-il en sentant un frisson le parcourir

-Oui s'il vous plait, laisser nous partir. Errer ici est bien pire que la mort. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est nous en aller expliqua l'un des esprits

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire dit Klaus perdu

-Concentre toi Klaus, tu peux le faire, je sais que tu en es capable lui dit Ben. Si tu peux les matérialiser ils peuvent nous aider à arrêter l'agence et peut être qu'ils pourront enfin partir

-Oui laissez-nous faire payer à ces enfoirés confirma l'un des hommes

-Ok dit Klaus, je vais essayer mais je ne vous promets rien

-Ne t'en fais pas, on est là pour t'aider lui sourit Dave en glissant sa main dans la sienne

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Cinq, le garçon était assis dans son lit en train de fixer la machine à remonter dans le temps de l'agence

-Alors monsieur le génie, tu as trouvé comment la convaincre qu'on est revenu de son côté ?

-Non toujours pas soupira-t-il. Elle est loin d'être bête. Elle ne nous croira pas si facilement

-Mais tu as bien réussi la dernière fois. Comment tu t'y étais pris ? Demanda la rousse curieuse

-J'ai été assez convainquant, réfléchit-il en relevant son regard vers elle pour la voir appliquer une crème sur ses cicatrices. Elle sait que je souhaite défendre les personnes à qui je tiens, dit-il pour lui-même

-Tu as dit quoi ? Demanda-t-elle n'ayant pas compris sa réflexion basse. Cinq ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant fixer ses mains qui massaient la crème afin de la faire rentrer

-Oh t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est une crème que ta mère m'a donnée, elle m'a dit que ça pourrait atténuer un peu les cicatrices même si j'y crois très peu

-Tu ne m'avais jamais montré que celles sur tes cuisses et ton dos étaient si profondes dit-il en constatant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sans un vêtement qui cache sa peau sur ces partis-là depuis son retour

-Ouais ben je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé l'intérêt de le faire. D'ailleurs tant que tu es là tu sais m'en mettre dans le dos justement ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à essayer de se battre avec celui-ci

-Ouais dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle ne t'a pas raté dit-il en passant un doigt sur l'une de ses cicatrices faisant frissonner la jeune fille

-Elle pensait pouvoir me briser. Mais je suis plus forte qu'elle dit-elle avec son assurance habituelle

….

-Dis quelque chose, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es silencieux dit-elle après un petit moment de blanc

-Désolé dit-il sincèrement

-Bah t'as jamais été du genre bavard

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Cinq soupira-t-elle

-Si je n'étais pas entré dans cette foutue agence tu serais en sécurité aujourd'hui

-Et toi tu serais encore coincé dans l'apocalypse dit-elle logiquement. Je ne suis pas la seule à faire semblant ici dit-elle en se retournant vers lui faisant voler ses longs cheveux roux autour d'elle. Cette agence à fait beaucoup de mal autour d'elle. On se doit de l'arrêter toi et moi. On … dit-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant les lèvres du garçon se plaquer contre les siennes

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-elle perdu alors qu'il se décollait doucement d'elle

-Je devais le faire expliqua-t-il. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Lexie, vraiment. Ce crétin de Klaus à peut-être raison pour une fois. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et je suis heureux que tu ais été ma partenaire. Je n'aurais pas pu en avoir une meilleure. Avec ton foutu caractère et ton énergie, tu m'as permis de sortir de mes démons de l'apocalypse et aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de te sortir de tes démons de l'agence dit-il alors qu'elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant un morceau de fer froid atour de son poignet

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il venait de l'accrocher au radiateur avec des menottes

-Je ne peux pas te laisser encore risquer ta vie pour moi. Je dois faire ça seul. Reste en sécurité ici, je vais tout arranger je te le promets

-Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas sans moi dit Lexie en tirant sur les menottes. Cinq dit-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la machine. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Dans quelques minutes je serais libre et tu le sais

-Oui, mais d'ici là, je serais déjà loin

-Utiliser des stratagèmes pareils ce n'est pas digne de toi dit-elle en le fixant peiné

-Ce n'était pas un stratagème. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait dit-il avant de se téléporter

-Cet imbécile grogna-t-elle en attrapant une barrette de ses cheveux avant de s'attaquer à la serrure des menottes

* * *

2 heures plus tard, Cinq se trouvait sur une route vide de campagne à attendre que la patronne de l'agence débarque

-Ah enfin, j'ai failli attendre dit-il en voyant les oiseaux au-dessus de lui s'arrêter signe qu'elle était venue avec l'une de ces machines

-Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps mais c'est vrai que tu te caches plutôt bien, surtout depuis que tu as ce petit corps frêle retentit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Et en se retournant vers elle, il reçut surpris un coup de poing en plein dans le nez, ce qui le fit chuter au sol

-Bon sang, dit-elle en secouant son poing douloureux. T'es plus solide que t'en à l'aire

-Ouais et toi tu frappes toujours aussi fort dit-il en tenant son nez qui saignait abondement

-Tu l'as mérité dit la rousse vexée

-Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver

-Je te connais partenaire dit-elle logiquement. Et puis j'ai bloqué le temps depuis plusieurs jours pour faire le tour de la région

-D'accord je t'ai encore sous-estimée on dirait dit-il avec un petit sourire

-Et ça t'amuses en plus dit-elle exaspéré

-T'es tellement borné rigola-t-il. Ça m'avait manqué je l'avoue dit-il en constatant que son nez saignait déjà un peu moins

-Ah j'ai tellement envie de t'étrangler dit-elle exaspéré. Je t'ai dit qu'on ferait ça ensemble ou qu'on ne le ferait pas

-Mais je voulais juste te protéger

-Mais moi aussi pauvre abruti dit-elle en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Tu n'as pas encore compris. Moi aussi je tiens à toi. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pas toi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi

-Désolé dit-il en l'observant peiné. J'ai été égoïste dans cette histoire, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été le seul à souffrir. Lex' dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue inondée de larmes. Arrête dit-il en lui adressant un sourire en coin. Depuis quand t'es devenu une chouineuse ? Ça ne va pas vraiment avec ton rôle de tueuse professionnel

-La ferme dit-elle en séchant ses larmes d'un coup de manche. C'est de ta faute si je sais plus où j'en suis

-En quoi c'est ma faute ? Je … dit-il avant d'être coupé par les lèvres de Lexie s'écrasant sur les siennes

Mais vite remis de sa surprise, il rapprocha la rousse de lui pour approfondir leur baiser tandis qu'elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns

-Je comprends pourquoi c'était interdit dans l'agence. Tu pourrais faire perdre leurs moyens à n'importe quel tueur avec ce regard dit-elle en fixant ses yeux bleu-vert

-Tu veux que je drague toutes nos futures victimes ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil septique

-Essaye seulement et tu risques de perdre ce qui te sert à être un mec

-Tu es une femme violente

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme non ? Sourit-elle confiante. Bon et si on allait arrêter cette pétasse ensemble maintenant

-D'accord confirma-t-il

-J'avoue que je n'approuve pas trop le terme de pétasse mais ça fait plaisir de vous revoir Hargreeves, Hoverline. Vous êtes si mignon ensemble

En reconnaissant cette voix, les 2 ont écarquillé les yeux avant de se retourner vivement vers leur ancienne patronne.


End file.
